A través de los ojos del Mentor
by CruzdelSur
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN Los Juegos del Hambre de Suzanne Collins escritos desde el punto de vista de Haymitch Abenathy. Porque siempre quise saber qué estaba pensando/haciendo Haymitch.
1. Chapter 1

**Querida gente, les traigo en exclusiva una mediocre traducción de un estupendo fic: originalmente titulado _Through a Mentor's eye_, de la brillante huckin-cupcackes, pueden encontrar el original en inglés en: fanfiction .net/s/6108411/1/Through_a_Mentors_Eyes **

**Desde luego, no sólo no me pertenecen los personajes ni la trama, ni siquiera me pertenece la historia, me limito a traducirla gracias a la mezcla de estupidez y valentía que bien puede llamarse "ser una caradura", porque mi inglés está lejos de ser lo bastante bueno, como tristemente comprobé. Ayuda de una beta con conocimiento de gramática, tiempos verbales y expresiones idiomáticas es bien recibida. Es sólo que la historia me gustó tanto que quise compartirla. **

**Todo el crédito es para Suzanne Collins por escribir la trilogía y para huckin-cupcackes por meterse en la cabeza de Haymitch. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Cuando me despierto, mi cabeza martillea incesantemente y gimo involuntariamente al intentar determinar dónde estoy. Cuando abro un legañoso ojo soy capaz de establecer que aún estoy en mi casa, en la Aldea de los Vencedores, ante la mesa de la cocina, con mi cuchillo seguro en una mano y una botella de licor en la otra. También concluyo que el golpeteo no ocurre dentro de mi cabeza. Viene de la puerta delantera, y eso sólo puede significar una cosa.

—Apúrate, Haymitch. Estás atrasado y sería una lástima que yo tuviese que echar abajo la puerta y sacarte a rastras de los pies —grita uno de los Agentes de la Paz con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

Me levanto, tomo un trago de coraje líquido para ayudarme a enderezarme, y trabajosamente me encamino hacia la puerta con pasos tambaleantes.

—¿Sí? —pregunto al abrir la puerta para encontrarme con dos Agentes de la Paz de aspecto irritado mirándome con desprecio.

—Hemos venido a escoltarte a la Cosecha —dice Cray todo lo formalmente que puede, pero puedo ver que está reprimiendo una sonrisa. Ésas son palabras dichas por el Capitolio, y Cray simplemente no parece estar a la altura de un anuncio tan formal. Él nunca se tomó su trabajo tan seriamente como debería.

—Oh, ¿es esa época del año, ya? —digo con un bufido, como si hubiese olvidado completamente la fecha. Estaré borracho como una cuba, pero descubrí que ninguna cantidad de bebida va a borrar el día de la Cosecha de mi cerebro. Con lo agradable que eso sería—. Bien, bueno, escóltenme —replico sardónicamente, tomando otro trago de mi botella mientras me tambaleo por la puerta.

Ellos colocan sus brazos alrededor de los míos, más para mantenerme erguido que para retenerme. Es bueno, porque no creo que hubiese podido llegar a la plaza sin ellos. No conversamos mientras vamos por las calles. Mi cabeza está demasiado confundida, de manera que no creo que pudiese de todos modos, y termino mirando fijamente a la tierra y tratando de bloquear los desagradables pensamientos acerca de lo que el día de hoy traerá consigo.

Lo siguiente que sé es que Cray está empujándome hacia el escenario, pero no sin antes quitarme mi botella. Quisiera girarme y pelear por que me la devuelva. Mi cuerpo, por otro lado, parece haber decidido que irá hacia delante y no parece ser capaz de retroceder por el camino que vino. Resuelvo gritarle a Cray lo más fuerte posible que me devuelva mi maldita botella, el bastardo, pero las palabras me salen confusas y me doy cuenta que no tienen demasiado sentido. Por la expresión de su cara, sabe perfectamente bien a qué me estoy refiriendo, pero no parece como si me la fuese a devolver.

Colapso en la primera silla que encuentro en el escenario, no realmente capaz de reunir la coordinación para hacer nada más. Una bruma se asienta en mi cabeza cuando la multitud aplaude y noto a Effie a mi lado. Hago un movimiento compulsivo hacia ella para abrazarla. No estoy seguro si lo estoy haciendo porque no la he visto en algún tiempo o porque creo que ve a detenerla de sacar nombres de los grandes boles de vidrio si estoy sujetándola, pero ella lo esquiva al moverse hacia el micrófono.

—¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre a vuestro favor!

Mi cabeza palpita dolorosamente ante el entusiasmo en su tono. Me cruzo de brazos y miro fijamente mis rodillas, tambaleándome peligrosamente en mi silla cuando Effie se mueve hacia los dos boles llenos de nombres de niños. No quiero mirar. No voy a mirar. Sé lo que va a pasar, y sé que mirar a mis rodillas como un niño huraño no cambiará lo que está por pasar, pero no estoy siendo racional. Después de observar a más de cuarenta niños ser masacrados porque yo soy una porquería como mentor y ellos son una porquería como tributos, creo que tengo derecho a ser irracional.

—¡Las damas primero!

A pesar de mi embriaguez mi estómago se contrae inconfortablemente cuando la mano de Effie desciende dentro del bol de vidrio y yo levanto la vista, barriendo con la vista la multitud en busca de Cray, así lo puedo fulminar con la mirada por quitarme mi botella. Yo quería estar lo bastante borracho en este momento como para no tener memoria de los eventos de este día. Maldito Cray. No podía dejarme tranquilo.

—Primrose Everdeen.

A pesar de mí mismo, muevo mis ojos hacia la bonita pequeña niña en la multitud cuyo nombre acaba de ser llamado. Es siempre fácil encontrar el niño cuyo nombre fue elegido, la multitud se aparta como si fuera una paria, y ella está de pie sola en el centro.

.

* * *

><p><strong>La historia tiene actualmente 25 capítulos, la autora continúa escribiendo, y se pone mejor y mejor una vez que Haymitch deja de esta borracho todo el tiempo. Prometo actualizar en un par de días con el capítulo siguiente.<br>**

**¿Alguna vez se preguntaron dónde estaban los Mentores durante los Juegos, cuál es la relación entre ellos, cómo lidian con el estrés de ver a sus Tributos en la arena? De eso exactamente trata esta historia. **

**Gracias por leer, y tanto la autora como yo apreciamos los comentarios. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni la trama, ni los personajes, ni la historia me pertencen. Yo sólo traduzco. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Primrose Everdeen. Con su cabello rubio y ojos azules, ella definitivamente no tiene el aspecto de provenir de la Veta. La niña ni siquiera parece lo bastante mayor como para estar en los Juegos. Son todos demasiado jóvenes para morir, pero esta niñita en particular no debería estar enfrentándose a la muerte a manos del Capitolio. Puedo escuchar a la multitud, infeliz de que esta niñita en particular vaya a enfrentar los Juegos. Sin dudas ella va a morir, porque nadie con sentido de auto preservación va a tomar su lugar y ella será un pequeño, débil competidor en estos Juegos a menos que esté ocultando alguna extraordinaria habilidad detrás de su frágil apariencia.

Estoy mirando fijamente a Cray, deseándole que estalle en llamas por robarme mi botella. Entonces lo oigo.

—¡Prim! ¡Prim! —otra chica se abre camino a empujones hacia el escenario, prácticamente sube corriendo los escalones antes de empujar a Primrose Everdeen detrás de ella—. ¡Me presento voluntaria! ¡Me presento voluntaria como tributo!

Considero seriamente que debo estar alucinando cuando oigo esas palabras salir de su boca. Esta nueva chica es el opuesto de Primrose Everdeen. Es una chica de la Veta, sin duda alguna. Es más dura, más atlética, y al menos un par de años mayor que la niña a la que está protegiendo. Esta chica tiene una chance.

Effie Trinket, alegre como siempre, parece insegura cuando se encuentra con este nuevo desarrollo de los acontecimientos.

—¡Espléndido! Pero creo que está el pequeño asunto de presentar al ganador de la Cosecha y después preguntar por voluntarios, y si alguien se presenta, entonces nosotros, um…

_¿Realmente, Effie?_ Quiero preguntarle. _No hay precedente de esto en el distrito 12, ¿y crees que necesitamos seguir un protocolo? __¿Estás loca? _

—¿Qué importa? —el alcalde se hace eco de lo que todos estamos pensando—. ¿Qué importa? Déjala acercarse.

Considerando que la alternativa es dejar a la niñita ser un tributo, tengo que estar completamente de acuerdo con el hombre.

Primrose claramente no quiere que la chica mayor tome su lugar, gritando y tratando de empujarla hacia atrás.

—¡No, Katniss! ¡No! ¡No puedes ir!

Quisiera decirle que deje ir a Katniss, porque con toda la suerte del mundo, Katniss quizás logre regresar a casa con ella.

—Prim, déjame. ¡Déjame!

Debo elogiar a Katniss por no llorar. Es una chica fuerte, ésta.

Un chico aparta a Primrose de ella, permitiendo a Katniss subir las escaleras del escenario hacia el agarre de Effie Trinket.

—¡Bravo! ¡Ése es el espíritu de los Juegos! ¿Cómo te llamas?

Effie está obviamente en éxtasis cuando dice esto. Esta noche, por primera vez desde que está en el Distrito 12 para las Cosechas, tendrá una aparición central en la programación. Está claro que está preparándose para sacarle todo el provecho posible.

—Katniss Everdeen.

De manera que está emparentada con Primrose. Es raro que las dos sean parientes cuando ni siquiera lucen como si vinieran de la misma parte del Distrito 12. Pero entonces, ¿quién más se presentaría voluntario por alguien más? La amistad sólo llega hasta cierto punto cuando se trata de los Juegos. La familia también, para el caso.

—Apuesto mis calcetines a que es tu hermana. No quieres que te robe toda la gloria, ¿verdad? ¡Vamos, todos! ¡Démosle un fuerte aplauso a nuestro más nuevo Tributo!

Tengo ganas de gritarle obscenidades a Effie por tratar de hacer de esto algún tipo de celebración heroica. Eso es enfermo y retorcido.

El resto del Distrito debe estar de acuerdo conmigo. Nadie aplaude. Nadie le da a Effie Trinket o al Capitolio esa satisfacción. En cambio, están silenciosos. En cambio, le dicen adiós del modo que lo haces en el Distrito 12. Si hay algo que pueda hacer, voy a asegurarme que regrese. Aunque sólo sea por rencor al Capitolio.

Espontáneamente me tambaleo hasta quedar de pie y me agarro de su hombro. Esta chica va a ganar para el Distrito 12. Puedo sentirlo.

—Mírenla. ¡Miren a ésta! ¡Me gusta! Montones de… —pienso acerca de ello por un minuto, tratando de encontrar la palabra a través de la bruma—. ¡Coraje!

Ella va a mostrarle al Capitolio. Sé que lo hará.

—¡Más que ustedes! —grito, queriendo mostrar al Capitolio como los cobardes que son, haciendo presas de los niños de los Distritos. Encuentro una cámara, para decirle al Presidente Snow lo que realmente pienso de él y su gobierno—. ¡Más que ustedes!

En mi apuro por acercarme más a las cámaras, de agarrar una y realmente dejar en claro mi punto, me caigo del escenario.

Lo siguiente que sé, es que siento un chorro de agua en la cara. Escupo, tosiendo el líquido tibio. Al abrir los ojos veo a Cray enfrente de mí con una expresión mezcla de enojo y diversión. De algún modo acabé de regreso en mi cocina en la Aldea de los Vencedores. Debo haberme desmayado por la caída.

—Haymitch, borracho gamberro. ¿Tienes la menor idea de lo idiota que eres, insultando al Capitolio en público de esa manera? ¿En algún momento se te ocurrió volverte sobrio y mantener la boca cerrada?

Insultar al Capitolio. ¿Yo insulté al Capitolio? Oh. Verdad. Mierda.

—Seh, tal vez se me ocurrió.

Una vena en la frente de Cray se hincha ligeramente, y aprieta los puños como si estuviese más que feliz de enroscarlos alrededor de mi cuello.

—Entonces, ¿eligieron al otro tributo? —pregunto, tratando de cambiar de tema antes de que Cray comience a gritar obscenidades. No creo que mi incipiente resaca sea capaz de lidiar con eso.

—Sí. Un muchacho llamado Peeta Mellark. Es hijo del panadero.

Por lo que sé de los hijos del panadero, son todos fuertes y capaces. Quizás el Distrito 12 tenga dos chances de ganar este año. Éstos no son los usuales niños famélicos de la Veta de todos modos. Los niños del Distrito 12 rara vez llegan al final del primer día.

Estos Juegos serán interesantes.


	3. Chapter 3

**No me pertencen los personajes, ni la trama, ni si quiera la historia. Pueden encontrar la versión original en inglés en: http :/ www. /s/6108411/1/Through_a_Mentors_Eyes **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

Estoy viajando al Capitolio de nuevo. Veintitrés años seguidos subí a este tren con dos chicos y regresé al Distrito 12 solo. Este año planeo hacer las cosas diferentes. Este año, uno de ellos va a regresar conmigo. _Si _puedo lograr eso. Estoy lo suficientemente sobrio como para darme cuenta que mi convicción anterior de que Katniss ganará estos Juegos es más fácil de decir que hacer. Al menos este año tengo dos tributos con algunas cualidades de mérito.

Katniss Everdeen, la chica que tomó el lugar de su hermana, que está lo bastante determinada para ganar esto. Peeta Mellark, al que inmediatamente caratulé como el chico con el don de la locuacidad cuando lo conocí de pasada, es universalmente querible y tendrá patrocinadores puramente debido a su personalidad. Por su cuenta, tienen media chance de ganar contra los otros Distritos. Si fuese posible fusionarlos juntos y hacer un tributo mi trabajo sería mucho más fácil. Separados, esto será mucho más difícil. Me encuentro a mí mismo deseando que los organizadores de los Juegos atasen juntos a los dos tributos del mismo Distrito, para hacerlos trabajar juntos.

Mi resolución vacila cuando trato de figurarme cómo voy a traer un tributo a casa. Nunca antes hice esto, y la idea de intentar y fallar la vigésimo cuarta vez me aterroriza más que estar en la arena yo mismo. Al menos entonces estaba pensando que lo peor que podía ocurrirme era que yo muriese. De algún modo, es pero ver morir a estos chicos. A veces, en mis propios días oscuros, deseo haber muerto en la arena, así no tendría que revisar mis propios Juegos junto a los Juegos de los chicos de los que fui Mentor. Ser desgarrado miembro por miembro, ser quemado, ser golpeado, ser dejado morir de hambre, ser envenenado… la idea del Capitolio de lo que es entretenimiento. Es por eso que insulté al Capitolio. Si me matan por eso, como Cray sugirió que podrían… bueno, al menos mi vida significará algo en el fin.

Cuando los pensamientos más oscuros comienzan a fluir por mi mente, agarro la botella que tengo junto a mí.

.

Un rato después, el olor a comida llega a mi habitación, señalando que es hora de la cena. Me figuro que debería ir. No puedo caminar derecho. Tal vez la comida me ayudará a clarear mi cabeza. Voy hacia el vagón comedor del tren sosteniéndome de las paredes para mantener mi equilibrio.

Cuando finalmente franqueo la puerta, veo a Effie, con el aspecto de estar en medio de un sermón. Ciertamente no su usual alegre, egocéntrico modo de ser. Luce como si ya hubiesen comido.

—¿Me perdí la cena? —pregunto, queriendo distender lo que parece una tensa situación al cambiar de tema.

Pero debo haberme excedido en el alcohol, y acabo vomitando en el alfombrado piso capitolino. No puedo quedarme más de pie sin algo a lo que aferrarme en mi lugar, y me caigo.

Los chicos me levantan, uno de cada lado.

—¿Tropecé? —preguntó, olisqueando y limpiándome mi cara pegajosa—. Huele mal.

Eso es ponerlo en términos ligeros. Apesta absolutamente.

Después de eso, los escucho hablando pero no puedo entender las palabras. Estoy vagamente consciente del sabor de agua jabonosa mezclado con el ácido sabor del vómito, antes de encontrarme a mí mismo en una cama. Mi estómago gruñe, pero el sueño supera la necesidad de comer.

* * *

><p><strong>[Nota de la Autora: me apresuré a través de éste porque quiero apartarme del malhumorado Haymitch borracho lo antes posible y quedarme con su lado mejor].<strong>

**[Nota de la Traductora: ¡a partir de ahora las cosas se vuelven realmente interesantes! Mi parte favorita está por comenzar. ¡Haymitch mayormente sobrio, ahí vamos!]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nada me pertenece, yo sólo traduzco... el original, mucho mejor que esta chapucera traducción, está disponible en: http:/ /www . /s/6108411/1/ Through_a_Mentors_Eyes  
><strong>

**NdA:** ¡Yay, Haymitch ligeramente menos borracho! ¡Ahí vamos!

**NdT:** ahora es que empieza lo mejor. Oh, y prepárense para algunas palabrotas… es Haymitch, después de todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

Cuando me despierto a la mañana siguiente me siento mejor de lo que me he sentido en un largo tiempo. Me siento refrescado, incluso. Me siento limpio, calmo, tranquilo y compuesto. Apenas si tengo resaca, lo que es un milagro en sí mismo ya que no recuerdo la mayor parte de lo que ocurrió ayer por la tarde después de que subimos al tren, de modo que debo haber estado muy borracho. Todo lo que sé es que estoy hambriento como si no hubiese comido en una semana.

Me levanto, me estiro, me pongo alguna ropa (porque ir a desayunar desnudo sería simplemente ser malo para con la querida vieja correcta Effie a primera hora de la mañana), y camino hacia el vagón comedor del tren. Effie ya está sentada a la mesa junto con Peeta. Ella está sentada con su espalda hacia mí, sumida en algún tipo de historia sobre quién diseñó su peluca este año, y aunque él está asintiendo cortésmente en todos los lugares apropiados, está bien claro que está medio muerto de aburrimiento.

Me acerco por detrás a Effie con pisadas silenciosas, y sé que Peeta me ve venir por el breve movimiento de sus ojos en mi dirección. Le guiño un ojo a Peeta, tomo a Effie por los hombros y le planto un gran beso mojado en la mejilla. Ella da un salto y su taza de café aterriza en el suelo con un sonoro ¡crack!, antes de dejar escapar un sonido de disgusto y limpiarse la cara. Ella me empuja fuera de su camino y me siento junto a ella, dándole un mordisco al muffin más cercano.

—¡Buenos días, Effie! —le digo, tratando de imitar su tono feliz de la Cosecha con la boca llena de comida.

Por la expresión de su cara, puedo decir que desea herirme físicamente, pero se conforma con levantarse bajo la pretensión de ir a buscar una nueva taza a la cocina. Sale a zancadas de la habitación murmurando oscuramente entre dientes, y no puedo evitar una risa por lo bajo. Buena vieja Effie. Siempre es buena para reír.

Peeta está mirándome fijamente, luciendo un poco rojo sobre lo que acaba de presenciar. Le sonrío, riendo más fuerte y causando que Peeta enrojezca más de vergüenza. Debe ser un niñito tan inocente si algo como esto puede avergonzarlo.

Effie regresa con su nueva taza de café, obviamente aún muy irritada cuando pasa al lado de Katniss. Las obscenidades que está murmurando son tan no–Effie, y hacen que me guste mucho más. Es una lástima que no pueda ser así todo el tiempo. Nos llevaríamos mejor.

—¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! —le digo a Katniss, con un gesto hacia la silla vacía al otro lado de la mesa.

El viaje al Capitolio es la única experiencia positiva para los chicos del Distrito 12. Ellos nunca tienen suficiente que comer allá en casa, y aquí pueden atiborrarse al punto de vomitar con las comidas más finas del mundo. Quiero que lo disfruten mientras puedan, porque la comida no llegará así de fácil en la Arena.

—Lo llaman chocolate caliente. Está bueno —le dice Peeta a Katniss.

Me pregunto si se conocen. Que los tributos del Distrito 12 sean civiles el uno con el otro no es tan común. Usualmente los chicos que consigo no se hablan a menos que estén emparentados o sean mejores amigos. Están muy ocupados pensando acerca del hecho que el otro debe morir si ellos van a tener alguna posibilidad de ganar.

Ese pensamiento nubla mi buen humor. Seré capaz de alejarme de los Juegos por un rato, pero siempre regresa al frente de mi mente antes de que pase mucho tiempo. Le agrego un chorro de licor a mi jugo de arándanos para ayudarme a estabilizarme.

Puedo ver a Katniss mirándome por el rabillo del ojo. Mirándome como si fuese un borracho inútil y un horrible mentor. No puedo decir que esté en desacuerdo con ella, pero en mi defensa, voy a intentarlo este año.

—Entonces, se supone que debes darnos algún consejo —me dice ella.

Bien, ahora es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para probar si estos dos valen la pena, y si tienen espíritu de lucha en ellos. Quiero provocarlos, hacerlos enojar. Tributos que se han resignado a morir difícilmente valgan la pena mi esfuerzo de sobriedad. Le he dado a cada tributo el mismo consejo, y cada vez se han resignado a morir.

—Aquí va un consejo. Manténganse vivos —le replico, riendo sonoramente y con una nota de locura.

No hay estrategia a prueba de tontos para ganar los Juegos, y aquellos con estrategias rígidas acaban muertos. Es un consejo infalible, realmente.

—Eso es muy gracioso —dice Peeta, antes de barrer de un golpe mi vaso de jugo medio lleno de alcohol de la mesa. Se hace astillas en el suelo y causa un enorme enchastre. Me mira directo a los ojos cuando dice las siguientes palabras, mirándome fijamente en acusación al enunciar cuidadosamente cada palabra—. Sólo que no para nosotros.

Parte de mí está furiosa de que derramó mi bebida y parte de mí salta a la acción de la sorpresa. Golpeo a Peeta en la mandíbula, y extiendo la mano hacia el licor que aún está en la mesa. Supongo que Peeta abandonó la pelea, pero lo siguiente que sé es que estoy mirando a un cuchillo clavado entre mis dedos, cortesía de Katniss Everdeen. Ella está tensa, esperando completamente ser golpeada de vuelta.

Puta. Madre.

Tenía esperanzas de una chispa, pero en cambio tengo un fuego rampante con estos dos. Bizqueo hacia los dos tributos, valorándolos.

—Bueno, ¿qué es esto? ¿Acaso tengo un par de luchadores este año?

Me esfuerzo por dominar la excitación que está creciendo en mí y me focalizo en el trabajo actual.

Peeta está poniendo hielo en su cara, pero tengo una idea mejor.

—No, déjalo que se forme el moretón. La audiencia creerá que peleaste con otro tributo antes de que llegaras siquiera la arena —los potenciales patrocinadores amarían eso.

—Eso es contra las reglas —dice Peeta.

Ah, Peeta, solo hay una regla real: mata o muere. Todo lo demás en realidad sólo es una especie de guía.

—Sólo si te atrapan. Ese moretón dirá que peleaste, y no fuiste atrapado. Mejor aún.

Me giro de vuelta a Katniss, que aún está mirando como si esperase que la golpee.

—¿Puedes golpear algo con ese cuchillo además de la mesa?

Los tributos del Distrito 12 no son buenos con las armas, pero el cuchillo que clavó con seguridad entre mis dedos dice otra cosa.

Ella lo toma y lo arroja. Aterriza justo en el borde entre los paneles de madera de la pared. Mi corazón se detiene por un momento cuando lo asimilo. No sólo está llena de coraje, también es capaz de empuñar un arma como el mejor. Mi excitación crece, y me cuesta trabajo contenerla.

—Pónganse de pie aquí. Ambos.

Les indico el medio de la habitación y camino alrededor de ellos, inspeccionándolos. Es la primera vez que he propiamente mirado a los tributos como tributos en lugar de como cadáveres. Siento sus músculos, pellizco su piel, y examino sus caras cuando camino a su alrededor. Nada mal. Nada, nada mal.

—Bien, no son completamente inútiles. Parecen en forma. Y una vez que los estilistas les pongan las manos encima, serán lo bastante atractivos.

Tendrán patrocinadores a pesar de ser del Distrito 12, estoy seguro. Cualquiera puede ver que éstos no son nuestros tributos usuales.

—Muy bien, hagamos un trato. No interferirán con mi bebida, y yo permaneceré lo bastante sobrio como para ayudarles —no voy a prometerles que no beberé en absoluto porque eso sería una completa mentira—. Pero tendrán que hacer exactamente lo que les diga.

—Bien —Peeta parece resignado a que yo soy lo mejor que consiguió, de modo que a arreglarse con eso.

—Entonces ayúdanos —dice Katniss, determinada a tener el discurso de "cómo hacerlo" para ganar esta cosa—. Cuando entremos en la arena, ¿cuál es la mejor estrategia en la Cornucopia para alguien—?

La detengo antes de que pueda hacer cien preguntas par alas que no tengo respuesta.

—Una cosa a la vez. En unos minutos, estaremos llegando a la estación. Serán puestos en las manos de sus estilistas. No les gustará lo que les harán. Pero no importa qué es, no se resistan.

—Pero—

Sé lo que está pensando. Los estilistas del Distrito 12 son sinónimo de desnudez y carbón. No es agradable, pero conocí de pasada a Cinna y Portia el año pasado, y no creo que sean tan poco originales como para continuar esa línea.

—No se resistan.

Terminé de discutir, y terminé de dar consejos por ahora. Pueden tomarlo o dejarlo. Tomo la botella de la mesa y cierro la puerta tras de mí.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Mientras Katniss y Peeta están a merced de Cinna y Portia, yo estoy a merced de mi propio estilista y los cuatro miembros de su equipo de preparación. Este estilista se encarga de los mentores de los Distritos pares, y sucede que éstos son sus primeros Juegos. Soy su último cliente del día. Él ya no tiene ideas, y yo no tengo paciencia para estar sentado aquí. Estoy seguro que a los políticos del Capitolio y a los organizadores de los Juegos les importaría un comino recocido qué aspecto tengo. A los potenciales patrocinadores quizás, pero para eso está Effie. Ella los trae y yo cierro el trato. Yo tengo el cerebro y ella la belleza. Una combinación perfecta.

Pese a decirles a mis tributos que no se resistan, hipócritamente yo lo hago. Soy hosco cuando bebo y he estado bebiendo constantemente desde que dejé a mis tributos en las manos de sus estilistas. Considerando cuánto llevo con los estilistas, Katniss y Peeta probablemente están en camino a la ceremonia de apertura sin mí. Eso debería ponerme nervioso, pero Effie se asegurará que vayan a donde deban estar.

Mi estilista es algún joven mamarracho que menciona que "elegantemente borracho es _tan del año pasado_". Racionalmente sé que no debería estrangularlo, pero eso no me detiene de apretar los puños mientras imagino que están apretadamente enroscados alrededor de su cuello. Inhalo lentamente por mi boca y exhalo por la nariz. Contando hasta diez. Entrando en modo Zen.

Nada me molesta más que la gente del Capitolio. Pensar acerca del entretenimiento que les produjo verme casi morir mientras sostenía mis entrañas dentro de mí… me hace querer hacer algo para hacerles sentir algo del dolor y miedo que yo sentí. Si por mí fuese, yo bebería sin parar todo el tiempo para no tener memorias del Capitolio. Creo que sería mucho más feliz si estuviese borracho todo el tiempo.

Sigo repitiéndome a mí mismo que mis tributos me necesitan mientras sufro de ser preparado y restregado a fondo, y que no podría ayudarles si estoy por ser juzgado por asesinar a este hombre y su equipo de monos. El equipo de preparación usa algo que quema con terrible potencia en mi piel, mencionando que es "para limpiar el alcohol acumulado fuera de mis poros" o alguna tontería por el estilo.

Seh. Soy un borracho. Lo reconozco. No es como si fuese el secreto mejor guardado del mundo. Personalmente creo que la gente del Capitolio disfruta viéndome en mi ebriedad, y hacerme parecer menos borracho sólo será una decepción. Observarme caer del escenario es parte del entretenimiento. Me prometo beber más para volver a bloquear mis poros, para insultar a este equipo de fenómenos capitolinos de piel anaranjada.

Mi pequeña porquería de estilista agarra mi cabeza, inspeccionando mi pelo con un peine.

—Creo que deberíamos teñirlo de verde —dice con desvergonzada excitación, esperando una reacción similar de mi parte ante la idea.

—Bueno, _yo _creo que deberías meterte ese peine en el—

—¡Haymitch! —dice Effie, irrumpiendo entusiasta por la puerta. Sus manos están en el aire, medio levantadas en festejo.

—¿Qué pasa, Effie querida? —pregunto, arrastrando las palabras por entre dientes apretados.

Mi estilista y su equipo están parados a mi alrededor en silencio y con la boca abierta, aparentemente shockeados y horrorizados por lo que acabo de decirles.

La sonrisa de Effie vacila cuando ve las expresiones faciales de los presentes en la habitación.

—Yo… uh… volveré más tarde —replica con una falsa risita canturreada, dejando la habitación tan rápido como entró, pero no sin antes mirarme acusadoramente. Supongo que arruiné su pavoneo.

—Tiñes mi pelo, te rompo los dedos —digo cuando regreso mi atención al estilista, mortalmente serio.

Estoy dispuesto a cumplir mi palabra, pero él no parece dispuesto a sufrir daño personal en favor de mi estética.

Cuando me voy, mi cabello está de su color original, sólo un poco más limpio.

.

—¡Haymitch!

Es horas más tarde, pero es voz sólo puede significar una cosa. Effie me encuentra en mi habitación en el decimosegundo piso del Centro de Entrenamiento, a mitad de camino de desenroscar la tapa a la serenidad líquida. Hace un "tsk – tsk" desaprobador en mi dirección, antes de cruzar la habitación y arrancarme la botella de las manos.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —le pregunto sin quitar los ojos de la botella.

Estoy cascarrabias, no hay dudas de eso. Lo que sea que fueran esas cosas que los estilistas del Capitolio aplicaron en mi piel me volvió insoportablemente sobrio e increíblemente irritado. No he estado así de sobrio en el Capitolio en un largo tiempo, y no me gusta ni un poco. Hay demasiadas malas memorias en este lugar. Supongo que cuanto antes me saque de encima a Effie, antes podré emborracharme, de manera que lo apresuro lo más posible.

—Katniss y Peeta hicieron una entrada absolutamente _magnífica_ en las ceremonias de apertura. Estuve hablando con gente todo el día, y creo que encontré algunos potenciales patrocinadores. Pero quieren hablar contigo para saber más acerca de tus tributos. Acerca de sus _estrategias_.

Effie está prácticamente vibrando de excitación. No creo que nunca haya visto a la señorita Trinket tan nerviosa.

Vi parte de las ceremonias de apertura desde lejos después de que mi estilista terminó conmigo, y debo decir que fue _magnífico_. Probablemente fue la primera vez en la historia que el Distrito 12 literalmente encandiló a todos los otros en sus trajes que parecían estar en llamas.

—No tengo una estrategia para ellos, Effie. Creo que voy a improvisar.

Por ahora, al menos. Quizás deba pensar en algo parecido a una estrategia más tarde. Aún tengo la esperanza que mis tributos acaben atados juntos por los organizadores de los Juegos. De ese modo puedo mantener un ojo en ambos a la vez, por lo menos.

Es difícil pensar en hacer a los tributos quedarse juntos, porque al final uno de ellos al menos tendrá que morir. Si los dos llegan al final juntos, uno debe morir a manos del otro. Matar a tu propio compañero de Distrito es algo que no le desearía a nadie. Verlos morir es lo bastante malo. No sé qué es lo que hubiese pasado si yo hubiese tenido que matar a uno de los míos.

—¿_Improvisar_? ¿Crees que vas a simplemente _improvisar_? Este Distrito por fin tiene un par de tributos que no son completamente _inútiles_, ¿y estás sentado aquí _bebiendo_? —Effie monta en cólera, acentuando las palabras con movimientos de sus brazos—. ¡No planeas, no hablas con los patrocinadores, no _piensas_! ¡Eres una despreciable cosa humana, Haymitch!

Está tan enojada que casi veo el humo salir de sus fosas nasales. Esta tensión ha estado formándose desde el primer día, y al menos uno de nosotros va a explotar.

—¿Hay alguna otra cosa que quieras, _querida_? —le pregunto con toda la condescendencia que puedo mientras mi propio enojo hierve dentro de mí—. Porque si no te _importa_, me gustaría beber un pequeño _trago_.

Me inclino hacia adelante, dispuesto a tomar la botella.

Los ojos de Effie destellan peligrosamente antes de que ella arroje con furia mi botella medio abierta contra la pared. La observo mientras cruzado la habitación trazando un elegante arco, antes de romperse y bañarnos a ambos en liberales cantidades de alcohol. La respiración de Effie es ruidosa y yo estoy mirando estúpidamente a la pared, aún firmemente sentado, mi mano todavía estirada hacia Effie como para recuperar mi botella robada.

Hay una fracción de segundo de silencio entre nosotros antes de que la bomba explote. Effie deja escapar un chillido sin palabras y se lanza sobre mí, sus uñas con perfecta manicura dirigiendo el camino, y sé que nada la gustaría más que arrancarme los ojos. Ahora mismo me siento igual acerca de ella y le devuelvo el grito.

Su salto me desplaza de mi silla y ambos rodamos a través del suelo antes de levantarnos de un salto. Ella se me tira encima de nuevo, y yo sujeto sus dos brazos y los retuerzo uno alrededor del otro. Sus uñas se limitan a arañarme los brazos mientras nos gritamos con ganas el uno al otro. Es difícil encontrarle sentido a lo que cualquiera de nosotros está diciendo. Trato de empujarla por la puerta, pero Effie o es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece, o yo me volví débil en mi borracha vejez, porque no va a irse sin una pelea. Nos gritamos obscenidades, escupidas volando en todas direcciones y mezclándose con el potente olor a licor.

Cuando finalmente la tengo a un pie de la puerta después de unos sólidos minutos de arañazos y gritos y empujones, las manos de Effie se relajan contra mis brazos y ella deja de gritar. Sorprendido, dejo mi agarre de sus brazos aflojarse a medio grito, tratando de entender qué la hizo detenerse.

Ella toma ventaja de mi guardia baja para darme un rodillazo en la entrepierna antes de enderezar su peluca y salir sin prisa de la habitación con un bufido.

—Idiota —dice deteniéndose para cerrar de un portazo tras de sí.

_Buena vieja Effs_, pienso para mí mientras estoy tirado en el suelo en posición fetal, cubriendo protectoramente mi ingle y haciendo una mueca de dolor. _Siempre es buena para reír_.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Más tarde, voy a la cena a ver la repetición de las ceremonias de apertura. Debo ser puntual, ya que la comida acaba de llegar. Cinna y Portia están ahí, al igual que los dos tributos y Effie. El asiento el lado de Effie es el único vacío, de manera que estoy forzado a sentarme ahí. Nos miramos en silencio y hacemos una tregua. Por ahora. Mis brazos me duelen donde me clavó las uñas en la piel, y sólo hace poco que conseguí que dejaran de sangrar. Esas uñas son armas mortales, y casi me gustaría preguntarle a Cinna si es posible hacer las de Katniss de modo parecido para la arena.

A pesar de fruncir la nariz cuando tomo una copa del vino ofrecido, Effie no dice nada acerca de mi beber. Cambiamos comentarios agradables y hablamos acerca del tiempo y de los trajes de la ceremonia de apertura. Mayormente sólo comemos, e intentamos evitar que Cinna y Portia noten qué par tan disfuncional que somos. No hay necesidad de ahuyentar a los diseñadores. La moda también es una parte integral de los Juegos, ya que todos en el Capitolio prestan atención a lo que los tributos están vistiendo. Sin ellos estaríamos bastante fritos.

Katniss, que para mi diversión estuvo poniéndose más y más achispada durante la última hora, mira al llameante postre frente a ella. Estoy pensando que debería quitarle el vino así no se levanta mañana con una tremenda resaca. Los entrenamientos son demasiado importantes como para tener tu mente focalizada en otro lugar.

—¿Qué lo hace arder? ¿Es alcohol? Esa es la última cosa que quie— ¡oh! ¡Yo te conozco!

Todos en la mesa miramos a ver de qué está hablando. Katniss le está hablando a la sirvienta como si la conociera. Las caras en la mesa varían de la diversión a la alarma, y nadie lo ve como si estuviese inofensivamente encontrándose con una vieja amiga. Incluso la sirvienta parece alarmada, antes de sacudir la cabeza y rápidamente dejar la habitación.

—No seas ridícula, Katniss. ¿Cómo podrías conocer un Avox? Es absurdo.

El enojo de Effie está siendo redirigido a Katniss. Parece lista para lanzarse a dar un sermón, y le doy una patada en la espinilla por debajo de la mesa para distraerla, Me parece que quiere acabar nuestra tregua aquí y ahora, pero se limita a fulminarme con la mirada. _Si las miradas matasen_, pienso, rápidamente dirigiendo mi atención de regreso a Katniss. Sé que voy a pagar por esto más tarde. Cuán severamente y cuánto más tarde son las únicas preguntas. _Rayos_, me digo, _ya me noqueó mi 'amigo', nada que haga ahora puede ser tan malo._

—¿Qué es un Avox? —pregunta Katniss.

Salto a explicarle, para detener a Effie de descargar su fura en Katniss en vez de en mí. Le dirijo con rapidez una mirada a Effie como diciéndole que si quiere molerme a golpes puede hacerlo, pero cuando estemos solos.

—Alguien que cometió un delito. Les cortan la lengua para que no puedan hablar. Seguramente es una traidora. No es probable que la conozcas.

—Y, aunque la conocieras, se supone que no hay que hablar con ellos a no ser que desees darles una orden _—_dice Effie—. Por supuesto que no la conoces.

Effie parece un poco aterrorizada, y definitivamente yo también estoy empezando a sentirlo. Si Katniss conoce un Avox… bueno, es mejor no pensar de las implicaciones que eso podría tener en la arena. Conocer a un traidor está a un pequeño paso de _ser_ un traidor. Cualquier sospecha de conexión que pueda tener con esta chica es peligrosa, y hay sin duda cámaras ocultas en todo este edificio para mantener vigilados a los tributos y los mentores. Sólo nos queda esperar que nuestra conversación hasta este punto haya sido tan aburrida que nadie esté mirando.

—No, supongo que no, es que... —dice Katniss, como tratando de dar marcha atrás. Nos quedamos en silencio, esperando que se le ocurra algo razonable para explicar por qué exactamente confundió a una chica Avox con alguien que conoce.

Peeta chasquea los dedos, y todos los miramos expectantes.

—Delly Cartwright. Eso es, a mí también me resultaba familiar y no sabía por qué. Entonces me he dado cuenta de que es idéntica a Delly.

Peeta viene al rescate, proveyendo una explicación que suena plausible. Aún estoy paranoico, pero no conozco a Delly Cartwright allá en el Distrito 12, de manera que probablemente sólo esté siento estúpido.

—Claro, en eso estaba pensando. Debe de ser por el pelo.

—Y también algo en los ojos, también.

Todos nos relajamos visiblemente cuando nos dan esa explicación. Tal vez ella sólo esté nerviosa y empezando a ver cosas. El estrés puede hacerle eso a una persona y el alcohol no siempre ayuda.

—Oh, bueno, si es sólo eso. Y sí, la tarta tiene alcohol, aunque ya se ha quemado todo. La pedí especialmente en honor de vuestro fogoso debut —dice Cinna.

La conversación pasa a la ceremonia de apertura mientras comemos la deliciosa torta. Es la primera vez que la veo de cerca, y los dos lucen radiantes. Como llamas vivientes. No sé demasiado sobre las ideas de moda del Capitolio, pero sé que estos trajes son espectaculares. Hacemos sonidos de aprecio hacia los diseñadores, que sin duda le han dado a los tributos un gran comienzo este año. Estoy conjeturando que sólo los tendremos por este año, ya que ahora que todos saben lo que pueden hacer probablemente los ascenderán a un distrito mejor que el nuestro.

Algo se me ocurre cuando veo a Katniss y Peeta tomados de la mano en la pantalla. Algo que se me había escapado antes.

—¿De quién fue la idea de que se tomaran de la mano? —pregunto cuando lo noto por primera vez.

Tengo la esperanza que la respuesta es uno de mis tributos. Eso significaría que han hecho una decisión consciente de trabajar en equipo.

—De Cinna —responde Portia.

Aparentemente Cinna siente lo mismo que yo, que estos tributos deberían presentar un frente unido en la arena. Los chicos probablemente estarían más de acuerdo si la idea proviniese de él, de todos modos. Yo _soy _ el borracho residente del Distrito 12, con la sangre de más chicos en mis manos de lo que puede fácilmente medirse.

—Justo el toque perfecto de rebeldía. Muy bonito.

Los tributos de los otros Distritos evidentemente lucen como si no quisieran tener nada que ver el uno con el otro. Están parados apartados un pie el uno del otro, asegurándose que están apenas lo bastante cerca como para tocarse. Casi como si estuviesen esperando que el otro tenga un cuchillo, y quisieran asegurarse de puedan apartarse y pelear en cuanto vean el brillo plateado que señale su muerte. Seguro, algunos se aliarán cuando los Juegos comiencen, pero será puramente para autoprotección. Además, es mucho más fácil rebanar una garganta en la oscuridad de la noche si creen que son aliados y bajan la guardia. Dormir hace al más fuerte de los tributos vulnerable. Yo dormía con un cuchillo en la mano por eso. Aún lo hago, décadas más tarde, esperando que alguien venga por mí. Cray aprendió la importancia de despertarme desde cierta distancia la última vez que acabó con un cuchillo en la pierna.

Pienso de lo cerca que están los Juegos, y el poco tiempo que mis tributos tienen para prepararse para la tarea ante ellos. Bebo el resto de mi vino antes de volver a hablar.

—Mañana por la mañana es la primera sesión de entrenamiento. Reúnanse conmigo para el desayuno y les contaré cómo quiero que se comporten —les digo—. Ahora vayan a dormir un poco mientras los mayores hablamos.

Ellos dejan la habitación, y me quedo con Portia, Cinna y Effie. Ellos me miran con expectación y yo abro otra botella de vino, dándole a cada uno inclusive a mí una buen chorro. Todos vamos a necesitarlo.

—Bien —digo en cuanto estoy seguro que los tributes están afuera, en algún lugar fuera de alcance auditivo—. Tenemos que decidir cómo vamos a manejar esto. Creo que necesitamos presentar a estos chicos como un equipo unido. Al menos para el inicio de los Juegos, antes de que las cosas se pongan sucias.

_Si es que duran tanto_, pienso para mí. Soy optimista, especialmente ahora que sé que tienen algunos patrocinadores haciendo fila cortesía de Effie, pero no soy estúpido. El minuto en que te vuelves complaciente es el minuto en que tu tributo acaba con una lanza en la espalda.

Alrededor de la mesa todos asientes, de manera que continúa sin interrupciones.

—Pero creo que podría haber alguna resistencia de estos dos. Entonces tenemos que decirles que se queden cerca en público antes de que los Juegos comiencen, y _esperar_ que se queden juntos, ya que no podemos hacerles de niñeras en la arena.

Quizás yo debería sugerirle al Jefe de los organizadores de los Juegos que atar juntos a los dos tributos del mismo distrito sería entretenido. No los creo incapaces de hacer algo así a último minuto.

—En realidad… —intercala Portia con un carraspeo—. Creo que Peeta estaría de acuerdo con la idea de seguir juntos.

Levanto una ceja.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

Ella probablemente lo conoce major que yo. Tiendo a ya no conocer a los chicos. No hago las preguntas difíciles. Lo hace más duro seguir adelante si están muertos y conoces las historias detrás de los nombres y las caras.

—Porque… le pregunté sobre ella. Pregunté si la conocía. Por propia curiosidad. Y… solo la expresión de su cara cuando habla de ella… —mira fijamente el vaso de vino frente a ella, como si estuviese tratando de focalizarse en sus pensamientos antes de levantar la vista hacia nosotros de nuevo—… bueno, sólo creo que él no encontraría la idea de trabajar con ella tan repulsiva.

—Quieres decir, ¿que ella le _gusta_? —pregunta Effie emocionada, aplaudiendo las manos como una criatura de tres años con un juguete nuevo.

Cualquier persistente irritación hacia mí parece haberse desaparecido a la luz de esta revelación. Desearía que yo pudiese distraerme tan fácil como ella puede. Me tengo que preguntar cómo es el interior de su cabeza. El mío es como una calle de una sola mano, y el de ella es como una carretera interconectada con cantidad de calles laterales en las que perderse mientras viaja hacia el fin.

—Yo… no sé acerca de eso… no le pregunté directamente —responde Portia en casi un susurro, pareciendo casi un poco refrenada por la excitación de Effie. Uno de ellos va a morir, asique cualquier imagen que esté formando acerca de "y vivieron felices por siempre" para estos dos necesita ser repensada.

—¿Qué pasa con Katniss? —le pregunto a Cinna.

Hacen falta dos para bailar el tango y sin Katniss ahí no puede haber equipo del Distrito 12 una vez que estén en la arena.

—No estoy seguro —me replica, su mirada fija. Tiene la misma expresión acusadora que Peeta me dirigió en el tren, y me hace hormiguear la piel—. Ella parece como si quisiera guardar sus secretos. Quiero decir, para que ella gane…

Deja las palabras en el aire, pero todos sabemos la respuesta. Él tendrá que morir, y tomarle cariño a alguien que quizás tendrá que morir a tus manos es más fácilmente dicho que hecho.

—Bueno, ya se nos ocurrirá algo —digo con un suspiro, tragando el resto de mi vino antes de poner de golpe el vaso sobre la mesa y levantarme para ir a la cama—. Haré de ellos un equipo así les guste o no.


	7. Chapter 7

**El argumento pertenece a Suzanne Collins, y el fic a huckin-cupcakes. Yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

A pesar del vino, la enormidad de lo que estoy por hacer me abruma. No puedo dormir. Acabo dando vueltas, demasiado asustado de perder la consciencia. Veo a los tributos en mis sueños por la noche, y estar en el Capitolio las hace diez veces peor. Chicos con caras hambrientas, los cuerpos demacrados cuando mueren de hambre en condiciones desérticas. Chicos arañando sus gargantas, sus caras volviéndose azules mientras forcejean por respirar, envenenados. Chicos con sangre goteando de su piel, acuchillados o apuñalados o muertos a golpes. Cada vez, justo cuando creo que pasó lo peor, la perspectiva cambia y _yo_ soy el chico muriéndome de hambre o sofocado o desangrándome.

Sé que les prometí a estos chicos que permaneceré lo bastante sobrio como para ayudarles, pero la culpa me tienta a romper esa promesa. Quiero olvidar la culpa. Culpa de que no pude salvar a esos chicos del Distrito 12 estos últimos veintitrés años en que fui mentor. Culpa de que o Peeta o Katniss, o ambos, morirán en estos Juegos. Culpa de que aún estoy vivo, cuando soy sólo un hombre barrigón de mediana edad que bebe para olvidar las cosas que ocurren fuera de mi pequeña burbuja feliz, mientras los chicos con completas vidas por delante terminan masacrados en nombre del entretenimiento.

A la mañana siguiente estoy exhausto, pero me arrastro fuera de la cama. Hoy es cuando mi trabajo real comienza. Hoy mis tributos empiezan a entrenar. Me visto lentamente y camino hacia el desayuno arrastrando los pies. Tal vez si voy lo bastante lentamente el tiempo se detendrá y los Juegos nunca comenzarán.

Cada año sigo esperando a que alguien intervenga, a que la gente del Capitolio se dé cuenta de cuán bárbaro es robar nuestros niños y obligarlos a luchar. Quisiera que se alzaran contra su propio amado gobierno, y que nos libraran a todos nosotros de esta pesadilla. La gente del Capitolio está demasiado cómoda en su vida, y la gente cómoda es complaciente. Incluso _ellos_ están bajo el control del gobierno, así se den cuenta o no.

Se ha estado hablando de una rebelión por años, bullendo justo bajo la superficie, pero no pasa de ahí. El único contacto exterior que tenemos con los otros Distritos es a través de los Mentores de los Juegos, y cada vez que estamos juntos, estamos bajo constante vigilancia. No se supone que estemos incitando una rebelión cuando deberíamos estar supervisando el asesinato de nuestros niños. Cada palabra susurrada es silenciada, cada nota pasada es arrebatada por el Agente de la Paz más cercano.

Entro a la sala justo detrás de Peeta y comienzo a cargar mi plato con comida. Katniss luce irritada, y sigo con la mirada a ver qué está fastidiándola. Está mirando a Peeta y luego a sí misma, y me toma un minuto comprender que están vestidos con el mismo conjunto. Como un equipo. Ella no parece feliz al respecto pero no dice nada, asique supongo que Cinna y yo ganamos esta pelea por ahora.

Me sirvo tanto guiso como me es posible comer y trago un par de tazas de café antes de sacar mi petaca y tomar un largo trago. Bien. Ahora, a encarar el plan para hoy. Me apoyo en mis codos y miro a mis tributos. Ellos me devuelven la mirada, prestando mucha atención a cada palabra que digo.

—Ahora, vamos al caso. Entrenamiento. Primero que nada, si quieren, puedo entrenarlos por separado. Decidan ahora.

Nunca me ofrecí a entrenar a los chicos juntos, pero quiero trabajar con Cinna en cuanto a hacer a estos dos trabajar juntos.

—¿Por qué querrías entrenarnos pos separado? —pregunta Katniss.

Eso es exactamente lo que quiero oír. Incluso Katniss, que parece querer hacer todo sola, está subconscientemente aceptando la idea del Distrito 12 como un equipo. Antes de que se dé cuenta, Cinna y yo la tendremos pensando que trabajar en equipo fue su idea.

—Digamos que tienes una habilidad secreta de la que no quieres que el otro sepa —le digo.

Peeta ya parece saber que ella es buena con el cuchillo. A menos que esté escondiendo algo más grande que la habilidad de apuñalar a alguien, no creo que tenga nada que ocultar.

Ella mira a Peeta, que dice:

—Yo no tengo ninguna habilidad secreta. Y sé cuál es la tuya, ¿no? Quiero decir, comí suficientes de tus ardillas.

Esto me toma de sorpresa. ¿Ardillas? ¿Qué, puede correr lo bastante rápido para atraparlas? ¿Tal vez les tiende trampas? Seguro que no les arroja cuchillos. Eso sería desagradable.

—Puedes entrarnos juntos —afirma ella.

—Muy bien —digo, echándome hacia atrás en la silla y frotándome las manos—. Denme alguna idea de lo que pueden hacer.

El Distrito 12 tiene una distintiva desventaja en lo que respecto a cualquier habilidad especial, ya que los chicos no aprenden el oficio del Distrito hasta después de que sus días de Cosecha acabaron. Estoy de suerte que Katniss pueda arrojar un cuchillo y Peeta tiene el aspecto como si pudiese prensarme. Ninguno de estos tributos es alguna criatura de aspecto famélico que nunca tuvo una comida decente.

—No puedo hacer nada. A menos que cuentes hornear pan —responde Peeta.

Hacer pan no es una parte integral de los Juegos. Tampoco lo es decorar tortas u hornear galletitas. Él debe ser capaz de iniciar un fuego decente ya que trabaja en una panadería, pero a menos que tengas un grupo numeroso de aliados para cuidarte la espalda, encender un fuego es el epítome de la estupidez.

—Lo lamento, pero no. Katniss, sé que eres buena con el cuchillo.

Realmente estuve maquinando esta cosa del cuchillo en mi cabeza. Por lo que sé, pudo haber sido un golpe de suerte cuando lo clavó entre mis dedos y cuando lo clavó genialmente en la pared.

—No realmente. Pero puedo cazar. Con arco y flecha.

Cazar. El Distrito 12. _Alguien estuvo infringiendo las leyes_, pienso para mí con el fantasma de una sonrisa. En otros tiempos la hubiesen azotado hasta casi matarla, pero esta generación de Agentes de la Paz es un poco más relajada en lo que respecta a obedecer las leyes. Tendré que agradecerles la próxima vez que los vea. Regalarles una tarjeta o algo que exprese lo agradecido que estoy por su ineptitud.

—¿Y eres buena? —pregunto con una nota de desesperación.

Será capaz de cazar algunos conejos lentos, pero hay una diferencia entre un peludo pequeño bicho buscando un poco de pasto que masticar y un tributo que pelea por su vida.

Ella lo piensa por un minuto.

—Soy aceptable.

Oh. Nada especial, entonces. Oh, bueno. Estoy a punto de seguir cuando Peeta interrumpe.

—Es excelente —protesta él—. Mi padre le compra las ardillas. Él siempre cometa cómo la flecha nunca perfora el cuerpo. Siempre golpea a cada una en el ojo. Es lo mismo con los conejos que le vende al carnicero. Y hasta puede abatir ciervos.

Interesante. Los ciervos son lo más cercano a un tributo asustado y sediento de sangre que encontrarás en el Distrito 12. Quizás tengo algo aquí. Sólo quisiera que mis tributos me contaran directamente en qué son buenos y malos, en lugar de mansamente sugerir que podrían ser buenos en algo. Ambos están irritados con el otro por lo mismo.

Los siguientes minutos consisten en mí mirando de uno a otro de mis tributos, como si estuviese observando un atrapante deporte que ninguno de los dos quiere perder. Peeta argumenta que Katniss no debería menospreciarse, y ella argumenta que él está menospreciándose al no mencionar sus proezas de lucha libre y sus habilidades de levantamiento de pesos. Ella lo está mirando extrañamente como Effie lo hizo ayer antes de que rompiera mi botella, y yo estoy empezando a pensar que debería intervenir antes de que alguien salga herido. Léase Peeta. Las mujeres son seres peligrosos.

—…estarás viviendo en un árbol comiendo ardillas crudas y disparando flechas a la gente. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo mi madre cuando fue a despedirse? Como para animarme, me dijo que quizás este año el Distrito 12 por fin tendría un vencedor. Entonces me di cuenta que no se refería a mí, ¡se refería a ti!

Ouch. Quisiera hacer una mueca de simpatía pero lucho por mantener la cara impasible y pretender que no acabo de oír eso. Debo respetar el hecho que el chico no se dejó aplastar ni se rindió cuando su propia madre lo dio por perdido. Este arrebato detiene a Katniss de su ataque verbal, y se calma un poco cuando considera esto.

—Oh, se refería a ti —le dice después de un momento.

Pero por la expresión de Peeta no estoy tan seguro. No parece como si estuviese mintiendo; el pobre chico está al borde de las lágrimas. Además, esto no es algo sobre lo que generalmente alguien mentiría.

—Dijo: "esta chica sí que es una superviviente". _Esta chica_.

—Pero sólo porque alguien me ayudó —ella le da una mirada cargada de significado, y me quedo preguntándome cuál es exactamente la historia entre mis tributos.

No me parecen los mejores amigos, pero hay algo en sus pasados de los que no estoy para nada al tanto.

—La gente te ayudará en la arena. Estarán tropezándose entre ellos por patrocinarte.

Él no está equivocado. Después de tomar el lugar de su hermana, tener un debut magníficamente ardiente, y con toda la determinación contenida justo bajo la superficie, los patrocinadores enloquecerán por ayudar a Katniss Everdeen. Ya lo han hecho, y si puede mantener un buen espectáculo una vez que estén en la arena, más la seguirán pronto.

Él se gira hacia mí y dice:

—Ella no tiene idea. No tiene idea de la influencia que puede tener.

Sabiendo lo que Portia dijo ayer acerca del aprecio de Peeta hacia Katniss, esto me parece que está peligrando en ser una confesión acerca del modo en que siente respecto a ella, sin decirlo directamente. Katniss parece confundida por su afirmación y me figuro que es tiempo de seguir adelante. Apenas los hemos coaccionado hacia el modo trabajo en equipo, y no quiero espantarla de la idea por alguna confesión de chico–gusta–de–chica. Esto es una pelea a muerte, asique no veo cómo este tipo de conocimiento lo hará más fácil.

—Bueno, entonces. Bien, bien, bien. Katniss, no hay garantías de que habrá arco y flechas en la arena, pero durante tu sesión privada de entrenamiento con los organizadores de los Juegos, muéstrales qué sabes hacer. Hasta entonces, mantente alejada de la arquería. ¿Eres buena con las trampas?

—Sé algunas básicas.

—Podrían ser importantes para conseguir comida. Y Peeta, ella tiene razón, nunca subestimes la fuerza en la arena. Con frecuencia, la fuerza física inclina la ventaja hacia un jugador. En el Centro de Entrenamiento habrá pesas, pero no reveles cuánto puedes levantar delante de los otros tributos. El plan es el mismo para ambos. Irán a entrenar en grupo. Pasen el tiempo tratando de aprender algo que no sepan. Arrojen una lanza, utilicen mazas o aprendan a atar un nudo decente. Guárdense de mostrar en lo que son mejores hasta las sesiones privadas. ¿Está claro?

Ambos asienten. No puedes realmente discutir con el sentido común. Tener a otros tributos sabiendo lo que puedes hacer puede estar bien para los Profesionales, desde que todos saben que son máquinas de matar al nacer, pero si supieran que mis tributos son capaces de algo espectacular, los matarían de inmediato para quitarse de encima a la competencia. Es más fácil matar a alguien en la Cornucopia de lo que es encontrarlos después. Una rápida lanza en la espalda hace milagros por cambiar el resultado de los Juegos.

—Una última cosa. En público, quiero que estén juntos cada minuto —puedo ver que los dos están a punto de discutir y goleo con fuerza la mesa para acallarlos—. ¡Cada minuto! ¡No me discutan! ¡Estuvieron de acuerdo en hacer todo lo que yo les dijera! Estarán juntos y serán amables el uno con el otro. Ahora, lárguense. Encuentren a Effie en el ascensor a las diez para el entrenamiento.

Peeta parece resignado, pero Katniss luce disgustada. Sé que ella está pensando que todo esto es una farsa. Peeta es el enemigo, ¿asique por qué diablos debería poner en escena un espectáculo y aparentar que trabajarán juntos hasta el amargo final? Quiero contarle que hay posibilidades de que alguien más mate a Peeta antes de que ella deba enfrentarlo, incluso si acaban trabajando juntos. O ella podría ser asesinada antes de que él tenga que matarla. Hay veintidós otros tributos y cantidad de "accidentes" que han sido tramados por los organizadores de los Juegos, asique las probabilidades están a su favor en lo que a eso respecta.

Está mordiéndose el labio. Probablemente quiere gritarme, pero se conforma con salir a zancadas de la habitación con Peeta siguiéndola a la distancia. Un minuto después escucho un portazo y hago una mueca.

—Alégrate, preciosa —le digo a la habitación vacía, tomando otro trago de mi petaca—. Estar enojado significa que aún estás vivo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes y la trama no me pertencen, son de S. Collins. Tampoco la historia me pertenece, yo sólo traduzco. Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

Effie se asegura que vayan al entrenamiento a tiempo y mis tributos hacen de todo, desde atar nudos hasta camuflarse a sí mismos. Más importante, lo hacen juntos. Peeta es alguien tan abierto y positivo que creo que Katniss está siendo contagiada. En los días siguientes veo cuánto más cercanos se están volviendo, incluso aunque Katniss aún esté resistiéndose. Les recuerdo a diario (mientras miro directamente a Katniss) que deben mostrarse juntos en público. Parecer tan amigables como puedan. No sé de qué hablan y no me importa. Podrían quejarse acerca de lo insoportable que yo soy si quieren, mientras mantengan una conversación amistosa.

Ya que no puedo vigilarlos entrenar durante el día, Effie y yo les hacemos incontables preguntas por la noche cuando estamos alrededor de la mesa en la cena en el decimosegundo piso. Necesitamos saber todo. Todo lo que hicieron, quiénes los miraron, qué cosas dijeron. Nada puede ser pasado por alto. La tregua con Effie ha durado desde que me cerró de un portazo. Nuestro tácito acuerdo es que los tributos son la prioridad número uno. Seguro, ella probablemente tiene un motivo ulterior. Quiere ser enviada a un Distrito mejor el próximo año, y ésta podría ser su oportunidad. Supongo que yo también tengo un motivo ulterior, ya que quiero hacer algo bien por una vez.

Al tercer día de entrenamiento mis tributos son enviados a ver a los organizadores de los Juegos. Una vez más el Distrito 12 tira de la pajita más corta, ya que deben entrar últimos. Si sé algo de los organizadores de los Juegos de mi propia experiencia frente a ellos, no son las personas más pacientes y atentas. Tengo la esperanza que mis tributos obtengan algunos números altos así pueden atraer más patrocinadores.

Peeta llega al piso 12 primero, lentamente arrastrando los pies, y se sienta con Effie, Cinna, Portia y conmigo en el comedor.

—¿Cómo te fue? —pregunta Effie alegremente, dándole a su hombro un apretón maternal.

—Pudo haber sido peor.

Estoy a punto de hacerle más preguntas cuando escucho al ascensor abrirse y pies golpeando el pasillo alfombrado, corriendo rápido, como alguien huyendo de un perro rabioso.

—¿Katniss? —la llamo.

Escuchamos un portazo. Effie y yo intercambiamos una mirada preocupada, y nos apresuramos a llegar a la puerta. Intento abrirla, pero está cerrada con llave.

—¿Katniss? —pregunto de nuevo, mientras Effie y yo golpeamos la puerta—. Katniss, ¿qué está mal? ¿Qué pasó?

Me gustaría preguntar _¿Qué hiciste? ¿Asesinaste un organizador de los Juegos o algo así? _Pero no debería bromear. Quizás lo hizo.

—¡Váyanse! —ella grita, medio sollozando.

—¿Por qué no sales y hablamos de lo que pasó? —pregunta Effie, tratando de mantener la alegría en su tono a pesar de parecer tan preocupada como yo me siento.

—¡VÁYANSE! —Katniss grita de nuevo, más fuerte. La puerta permanece cerrada, y es bien obvio que no va a salir por un rato.

—Bueno, esto es genial —le susurro a Effie, alzando las manos en exasperación—. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con _esto_?

Nunca tuve experiencia con una adolescente gritando antes. No soy padre por razones más que obvias, y me siento completamente fuera de mi territorio. Las adolescentes no son mi fuerte. Miro a Effie en busca de algún tipo de guía de qué hacer en esta situación. Seguro que sabe algo sobre chicas adolescentes. Ella fue una, una vez.

—Eres una chica —le digo, un poco mordazmente.

—_¿Y? _—replica ella, cruzando los brazos.

Sé que me estoy adentrando en territorio peligroso por alguna razón que no puedo explicar. Decir que es una chica era establecer lo obvio, ¿no? ¿Dije algo ofensivo en esas palabras? Sin embargo sigo adelante, y el enojo en la cara de Effie se vuelve furia.

—Entonces… dime. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer para que deje de tener una rabieta?

Seguramente las chicas saben este tipo de cosas acerca de otras chicas.

—No podría saberlo. ¡Yo _nunca _tuve una rabieta en mi vida! —me sisea, golpeándome con la mano en el pecho para reforzar el punto.

Oh, ¿entonces cómo llamaría a ese pequeño incidente cuando destrozó mi última buena botella de licor de la Veta y me golpeó en mis partes nobles? ¿Un feliz accidente?

—Bueno, eso es _realmente gracioso_, Effie querida, porque me parece que eso es lo que estás haciendo _ahora mismo_.

—¿Sabes qué, Haymitch? Puedes simplemente—

Ella está medio gritándome, su rostro contraído de furia, pero un ruido nos hace detenernos y girar.

—Ejem —Cinna se aclara la garganta ruidosamente, mirándonos con las cejas levantadas.

Effie y yo nos apartamos un paso el uno del otro, mirando con inocencia en direcciones opuestas. Habíamos olvidado por completo que los estilistas están aquí.

—Si puedo hacer una sugerencia… —él mira hacia ambos de nosotros, como para asegurarse que no objetemos su intrusión— deberíamos sólo darle tiempo. Saldrá de ahí por su cuenta.

Un rato más tarde, cuando la cena está por ser servida, Effie mansamente golpea la puerta para decirle a Katniss que puede venir a comer. Si ella quiere. Sale de la habitación, pero tiene un aspecto completamente miserable. Espero por un rato a que se componga, antes de empezar a hacerle preguntas a mis tributos.

—Bien, suficiente charla ligera. ¿Cómo de mal lo hicieron hoy? —puedo decir por las expresiones en sus caras que podrían haberlo hecho mucho mejor.

La experiencia de Peeta no parece del todo mala cuando la explica. Seguro, los organizadores de los Juegos estaban en medio de una canción de borrachos, pero al menos les mostró cuánto peso puede levantar. Sólo por apariencia física le deberían dar un buen puntaje.

—¿Y tú, preciosa? —le pregunto a Katniss un poco burlón, para encubrir mi preocupación.

Es por ella que estoy particularmente nervioso. Debió haber sido malo, ya que pasó toda la tarde llorando por eso.

—Le disparé una flecha a los organizadores de los Juegos.

Todos nos detenemos a medio masticar y la miramos. Ciertamente no esperé que dijera eso. Sé que no debería reírme, pero el absurdo de lo que hizo me hace reír. Aprieto los dientes y me cubro la boca con una mano para contenerme.

—¿Hiciste qué? —pregunta Effie, claramente horrorizada con sólo pensarlo.

Miro alrededor de la mesa a ver si alguien más está viéndole el humor a esto. Nop. Sólo yo.

Katniss explica cómo la frustración de estar siendo ignorada causó que ella le disparara a la manzana en la boca de un recién horneado puerco. Cómo ellos no dijeron nada, y ella se dio permiso a sí misma de irse de puro enojo. Tiene un temperamento ardiente, ésta. Panem va a amarla.

Unto manteca en un panecillo, despreocupado.

—En fin, ya está hecho —digo.

Ella está preocupada que la arrestarán, y me aguanto la risa para explicarle que lo más probable es que no lo harían. Lo que sucede en el Centro de Entrenamiento, queda en el Centro de Entrenamiento. Tendrían que explicar por qué exactamente están arrestando a un tributo, y eso sólo causaría más problemas. No podemos tener a los Distritos pensando que los tributos están desafiando a los organizadores de los Juegos. Eso podría causar una rebelión, ¿y dónde estaríamos entonces?

Le cuento a Katniss que lo peor que puede pasar es que hagan de su vida en la arena un infierno. Peeta señala que de todos modos ya _va_ a ser un infierno. Realmente, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Ella parece un poco menos huraña ahora que sabe que no van a arrastrarla de aquí y ejecutarla en el acto.

Dejo escapar la risa que se me estuvo formando, pensando en lo que debió ser tener una flecha disparada en tu dirección por un tributo furioso, sólo para que aterrice limpiamente en la boca del puerco.

—¿Qué cara pusieron?

Eso al fin la hace sonreír un poco.

—Sorprendidos. Aterrorizados. Uh, ridículos, algunos de ellos. Un hombre se tropezó hacia atrás y cayó en un bol de ponche.

Todos nos reímos. Bueno, excepto Effie, pero ya no tiene esa expresión horrorizada cubriéndole la cara.

—Bueno, se lo merecen —dice—. Es su trabajo prestarte atención. Y sólo porque vengas del Distrito 12 no es excusa para ignorarte.

Ella mira alrededor de la mesa como si esperara que uno de nosotros discuta con ella. Si no hubiese cámaras por todas partes me gustaría decir algo sobre cómo todos sabemos que los organizadores de los Juegos son la basura más grande de la Tierra, pero eso sólo dañaría a mis tributos a la larga.

—Lo siento, pero es lo que pienso —medio se disculpa Effie.

Hablamos de puntajes, mientras esperamos que aparezcan en la pantalla. Mis dos tributes están preocupados de que conseguirán puntajes tan bajos que nadie los tomará en serio. Yo no estoy tan seguro. Si un organizador de los Juegos quiere hacer de la vida de un tributo un infierno en la tierra, el mejor modo de hacerlo es darle un buen puntaje. Peeta recibe un ocho.

Katniss recibe un once. Dejo escapar un silbido bajo ante eso, pero no se lo oye por sobre el chillido feliz y los aplausos de Effie.

—Debe haber un error —dice Katniss, confundida acerca de cómo obtuvo una nota tan alta—. ¿Cómo… cómo pudo pasar esto? —se gira a preguntarme.

—Supongo que les gusto tu temperamento. Tienen que montar un espectáculo. Necesitan algunos jugadores con algo de calor.

_O quieren que seas el blanco número uno una vez que los Juegos comiencen_, pienso para mí. Dispararles esa flecha a los organizadores de los Juegos está destinado a tener ciertas consecuencias.

Bastante pronto Katniss regresa a su habitación, y los estilistas se levantan para irse. Incluso Effie bosteza cortésmente y se va a la cama. Me quedo sentado con Peeta, que está mirando fijamente al televisor con la cara apoyada en una mano. Los puntajes de los otros tributos aún aparecen intermitentemente en un espiral, mientras se oyen las observaciones grabadas previamente del comentarista.

—Deberías irte a la cama, chico —le digo—. Mañana será un día ajetreado.

Es como si no me hubiese oído. Estoy por dejarlo e irme a la cama yo mismo, cuando se gira hacia mí.

—Haymitch —me dice, como si quisiese asegurarse que tiene toda mi atención.

—¿Sí, chico?

—Los dos sabemos que no voy a ganar esta cosa —dice sin emoción, girándose de vuelta a la pantalla, donde la cara de Katniss hace su aparición en el espiral junto con el número once destellando debajo.

—No te menosprecies, chico. Nada está acabado hasta que—

—Haymitch —me corta en medio de mi discurso de ánimo—. No quiero formar equipo con Katniss en la arena. Sé lo que estás tratando que hagamos, no soy idiota.

No puedo decir que me sorprenda que uno de ellos tenga una objeción a ser parte de un equipo en la arena, pero estoy sorprendido que sea Peeta.

—Entonces, ¿cómo quieres hacer esto, chico? ¿Saldrás de tu plataforma antes de que los sesenta segundos hayan concluido? —me burlo.

Se rindió y no quiere formar equipo con la chica que podría ayudarle en los Juegos.

—No. no soy un cobarde —dice, claramente ofendido por la sugerencia—. Puedo ver que ya elegiste a Katniss como la ganadora del Distrito 12. Estoy de acuerdo. Y quiero ayudar. Pero no va a ayudarnos a ninguno de los dos si formamos un equipo y ella está esperando todo el tiempo que alguien más me mate. Tenemos que tener la cabeza en el Juego.

Demasiado cierto.

—¿Cuál es el plan, entonces? —pregunto con una mueca.

Me pregunto por qué está ofreciéndose como un cordero sacrificial para la matanza. Asique le gusta la chica. Un encaprichamiento difícilmente sea una razón para tirar tu vida por la borda. No puedo discutir el punto que ya he puesto mi fe en Katniss, pero él es definitivamente un cercano segundo en la lista de tributos que me gustaría que ganen.

—Quiero formar equipo con los Profesionales.

Me lleno de repugnancia ante el pensamiento. Aún así, el dicho 'mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca' tiene algo de verdad.

—Grandioso, chico —le digo con una pesada cucharada de sarcasmo—. Pero está el _ligero _problema que le estuvimos dando a todo Panem la idea de que irán a esto como un equipo. Andar correteando por ahí con los profesionales es un poco anti–equipo, ¿no te parece?

—Tengo un plan.

_Maravilloso_, pienso para mí, agarrando mi vaso de vino cuando él dice esas tres palabras. Ya puedo decir que será una larga noche.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

En el desayuno a la mañana siguiente, Peeta, Effie y yo estamos levantados y listos temprano. Peeta y yo le dejamos saber a Effie de nuestro plan para hacer de él y Katniss un equipo sin que en realidad compartan los Juegos. Yo no quiero que Effie sepa, pero Peeta dice que ya que ella esencialmente cumple el rol del mentor femenino de nuestro Distrito, él no quiere dejarla fuera de nuestras maquinaciones. No creo que ella pueda guardar un secreto ni para salvar su vida, pero ya veremos. Sólo será un secreto para Katniss por veinticuatro horas, ya que las entrevistas televisadas tendrán lugar mañana.

Cuando Katniss entra, estamos aún apiñados alrededor de la mesa, hablando en voz baja acerca de cómo hacer funcionar el plan. El movimiento de cabeza de Peeta es lo que nos hace notar que ella está en la habitación, y todos nos echamos hacia atrás y dejamos de conversar mientras ella llena su plato de comida.

Todos nos concentramos en comer por unos minutos, antes de que Katniss decida ser sociable.

—Entonces, ¿qué está pasando? Estarán haciéndonos practicar las entrevistas hoy, ¿no?

_Hora del espectáculo, Haymitch_, pienso para mí, masticando lentamente y tragando antes de responderle.

—Así es.

—No tienen que esperar a que yo haya terminado. Puedo escuchar y comer al mismo tiempo.

Digo las próximas palabras cuidadosamente, considerando cada una antes de decirla, juzgando el efecto que están teniendo en Katniss.

—Bueno, hay un cambio de planes. Acerca del actual enfoque.

Ella me mira con curiosidad.

—¿Cuál es?

Me encojo de hombros para decir, tan ligeramente como es posible,

—Peeta pidió ser preparado por separado.

Observo su rostro de cerca, cuando trata de disimular su reacción. Hay un segundo de dolor antes de que pueda cubrirlo con una máscara de indiferencia.

—Bien —dice ella, su voz un poco tirante a pesar de su mueca de desinterés—. Entonces, ¿cuál es el programa?

Esa mañana, mientras Effie pasa cuatro horas enseñándole a Katniss cómo caminar en un par de tacos altos y sonreírle a las cámaras, Peeta y yo complotamos cómo él va a manejar esta entrevista. En algún punto él tendrá que decirle a todo Panem que ella le gusta. No sé si a Katniss él le gusta también. No me importa en realidad. Todo el punto de esto es hacerla parecer deseable. Como una chica a la que le gusta el bajo perfil, todos sospechamos que ella podrá tener algunos problemas con la entrevista. Ella no es lo bastante extrovertida, de modo que el trabajo de Peeta es darle un impulso en los ojos del público.

Me siento bastante optimista respecto al plan a medida que se acerca la tarde. Creo que puede funcionar, siempre que Effie mantenga la boca cerrada mientras está con Katniss. En el almuerzo, luce un poco irritada con Katniss, y sospecho que la clase de tacones altos no fue del todo bien. Me río para mí de la oscura expresión de Effie.

Cuando me siento con Katniss a planificar cuál será el ángulo desde el que se presentará, paso unos minutos mirándola fijo. Realmente no sé qué hacer con ella, y se lo digo. Demostró ser una tributo modelo al tomar el lugar de su hermana, recibir un puntaje alto en el entrenamiento, y tener un aspecto radiante en su traje de fuego, pero en el Capitolio tus palabras son tan importantes como tus acciones. Le advierto que una gran entrevista puede hacer que los patrocinadores te quieran, y una mediocre puede hacerte fácil de olvidar. Su trabajo es deleitar a la audiencia, más allá de cuánto los desprecie por disfrutar de ver anualmente niños masacrándose entre ellos.

Intentamos cada acercamiento que se me ocurre. Reservada. Peligrosa. Excéntrica. Inocente. Encantadora. Le hago preguntas, y ella trata de actuar del modo en que pretendemos presentarla. Falla miserablemente en cada uno, y yo estoy perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia. Mi mano se acerca más y más a mi petaca con cada intento fallido.

Eventualmente se las arregla de algún modo para virar de encantadora a hostil, y su cara está contorsionada en aborrecimiento mientras me escupe las respuestas por entre los dientes apretados. No es exactamente el modo en que una radiante joven captura los corazones de la audiencia. Cuando le señalo esto, ella dice que no quiere que la audiencia la conozca.

—¡Entonces miente! —grito, cerrando los ojos y apretando los costados de mi nariz de pura frustración—. ¡Inventa algo!

Estoy empezando a desear que Effie tuviese que vérselas con esta adolescente malhumorada todo el día. Yo no puedo lidiar con esto.

—No soy buena mintiendo —protesta ella.

Suficiente. Esto es ridículo.

—Bueno, mejor que aprendas rápido. Tienes casi tanto encanto como una babosa muerta —le digo.

Las palabras dejan mi boca y se me escapan, y aún en toda su dureza, Katniss parece genuinamente herida. Era verdad, pero quizás no debía haberlo dicho. Hago un intento de ser más amable.

Le digo que intente humilde. Arrogante. Ingeniosa. Divertida. Sensual. Misteriosa. Empiezo a beber alrededor de la parte ingeniosa, y para el final de la sesión estoy muy borracho, muy hosco, y no tenemos nada que presentar.

—Me rindo, preciosa. Sólo responde las preguntas e intenta que la audiencia no vea cuán abiertamente los desprecias.

Realmente es la única idea que me queda y si ella no consigue ni siquiera eso, tal vez yo deba apoyar a Peeta en estos Juegos. Si ella no puede ser al menos un poco simpática, entonces el plan de Peeta para hacerla parecer deseable no funcionará.

Demasiado pronto, la noche siguiente se nos viene encima y mis tributos están por ser emitidos en todo el país. Ambos lucen fantásticos, cortesía de sus estilistas, pero justo cuando están por subir a escena noto la estricta distancia y el nulo contacto entre mis tributos.

—Recuerden que aún son una pareja feliz. Actúen como tal.

El peliazul Caesar Flickermann entrevista a cada tributo. Sólo tienes unos pocos minutos para causar una impresión. Yo opté por orgulloso y arrogante cuando fui tributo. Funcionó bien, y de acuerdo a mi mentor de ese entonces, mis respuestas a las preguntas de Caesar me consiguieron unos cuantos patrocinadores. Nunca vi a nadie hostil y malhumorado conseguir ningún patrocinador a menos que midieran al menos dos metros y pesaran más de ciento diez kilos. La flacucha, pequeña Katniss no tiene ni una posibilidad con esa actitud.

Me desconecto mientras los otros tributos tienen sus entrevistas. No quiero saber nada acerca de ellos. Es mucho más fácil ser mentor de mis tributos cuando pienso que los chicos de los otros distritos son máquinas asesinas sin rostros que no merecen una segunda mirada.

Entonces Katniss es llamada al escenario, y me cubro los ojos con una de mis manos y aprieto la otra en un puño. No puedo mirar.

—Katniss, el Capitolio debe ser todo un cambio respecto del Distrito 12. ¿Qué es lo que más te impresionó desde que llegaste? —pregunta Caesar.

Le toma un minuto hasta que exclama:

—El guiso de cordero.

Oigo algunas risas y miro precavidamente por encima de mi mano. Más risas se oyen cuando discuten el guiso de cordero, y cuando ella habla sobre cómo tuvo que sobreponerse al miedo de ser quemada viva por su traje en la ceremonia de apertura.

Cumplimenta a Cinna por sus diseños. Se ríe. Gira para la audiencia. Dice que está demasiado mareada para girar nada más, y Caesar la sostiene mientras dice:

—No te preocupes, te tengo. No podemos permitir que sigas los pasos de tu mentor.

Les guiño a las cámaras cuando me buscan, y después las alejo con movimientos de la mano, de vuelta a mi brillante tributo.

Aquí estaba yo esperando un completo descarrilamiento, cuando en realidad ella no lo hace del todo mal. No es asombrosa. No es inolvidable. Pero no lo hace mal. Cuando la conversación gira al momento en que se presentó en lugar de su hermana en la Cosecha, podrías oír caer un alfiler en la multitud. Ella tiene su completa atención, y casi puedes sentir la piel de gallina de la multitud cuando en voz baja dice que le juró a su hermanita que ganaría.

Antes de darme cuenta, su turno acaba. Respiro un poco más fácilmente hasta que advierto que aún me queda un tributo. No estuve preocupado acerca de Peeta antes, pero parece que estoy viviendo en el mundo del revés, asique decidí ser cautelosamente optimista. Esto está yendo demasiado bien, de modo que ahí debe haber un contratiempo.

A mitad de su entrevista no sé qué me preocupaba. Rayos, el chico tiene talento natural. Él ingeniosamente lleva a Caesar a hablar de su vida en el Distrito 12, lo que, en un robusto joven muchacho como él, obviamente lleva a la pregunta acerca de las chicas en su vida.

—Bueno, hay una chica. Llevo enamorado de ella desde que puedo recordar. Pero estoy bastante seguro que ella no sabía que yo existía hasta la Cosecha.

Puedes oír el audible y compasivo "oooh" de la audiencia.

—¿Tiene a otro?

—No sé, pero les gusta a muchos chicos.

—Entonces, esto es lo que tienes que hacer: ganas y regresas a casa. Ella no podrá rechazarte entonces, ¿eh?

—No creo que eso funcione. Ganar… no serviría en mi caso.

—¿Pero por qué no?

—Porque… —Peeta se sonroja—, porque ella vino aquí conmigo.

Katniss reacciona bellamente cuando las cámaras la enfocan. Tiene ese momento de confusión cuando los engranajes en su cabeza trabajan, y cuando se da cuenta que Peeta está hablando de ella, se sonroja inocentemente. Aparentemente Effie se las arregló para mantener cerrada su gran bocota capitolina cuando estaba enseñándole.

Peeta y Caesar discuten qué absoluta lástima es esto. La audiencia está de acuerdo, y ruidosamente lamentan la tragedia de los amantes desgraciados del Distrito 12, que nunca tendrán su 'felices por siempre'. La audiencia se queda deseando más del Distrito 12, y eso es realmente lo mejor que podemos esperar.

Cuando entro al ascensor con Cinna, Portia y Effie, estoy muy satisfecho con cómo se desarrolló la noche. Reflexionamos sobre el impulso que nuestros tributos tendrán en los Juegos. Effie jura que me pateará el estómago con sus tacones altos si no me siento mañana por la mañana a mirar su detallada lista de patrocinadores, añadiendo una falsa risita al final así Portia y Cinna no la toman en serio, pero dirigiéndome una veloz mirada que me dice que está siendo cien por ciento seria.

—Creo que podemos decir sin problemas que esto anduvo muy—

Las puertas se abren y posamos los ojos en un Peeta cubierto de sangre en el suelo…

—… bien.

Me temo que hablé antes de tiempo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Caíste? —le pregunta Effie a Peeta, apresurándose a incorporarlo con la ayuda de Cinna.

—Después de que ella me empujó —dice Peeta hoscamente, mirando a Katniss.

Me giro hacia ella, preguntándome qué demonios pudo haberla motivado a hacer eso.

—¿Lo empujaste? —le pregunto, confundido.

—Ésa fue tu idea, ¿no? ¿Hacerme parecer una tonta frente a todo el país? —prácticamente me grita Katniss.

Abro la boca para decirle que no necesita mi ayuda para parecer una tonta, pero Peeta me gana de mano.

—Fue mi idea. Haymitch sólo me ayudó a desarrollarla.

—Sí, Haymitch es una gran ayuda. ¡Para ti! —le dice a Peeta.

La completa falta de verdad en lo que dice me saca de mis casillas. Todo lo que hemos hecho es por el bien de Katniss. De hecho, si no fuese tan ciega, estaría viendo claramente que estamos preparando todo para que ella gane esto.

El alcohol que me dio el coraje de aguantar las entrevistas hace imposible contener mi irritación hacia esta estúpida, ingenua chica.

—Eres una _tonta_. ¿Crees que te perjudicó? El chico te dio algo que nunca hubieses podido obtener por tu cuenta.

—¡Me hizo lucir débil!

—¡Te hizo lucir deseable! Y admitámoslo, necesitas toda la ayuda posible en ese departamento. Eras tan romántica como el polvo hasta que él dijo que te deseaba. Ahora todos lo hacen. Eres de lo que todos están hablando. ¡Los amantes trágicos del Distrito Doce!

—¡Pero no somos amantes trágicos! —escupe ella.

No puedo contenerme físicamente por más tiempo. La agarro de los hombros y la empujo contra la pared, sosteniéndola ahí. Perdí el control físico, al punto que no puedo evitar maltratar a mi tributo. Estoy desesperado por que ella entienda estos Juegos antes de que esté en la arena, peleando por su vida.

—¿A quién le importa? Es todo un gran espectáculo. Es acerca de cómo eres percibido. Lo mejor que podía decir acerca de ti después de tu entrevista es que eras bastante simpática, aunque eso en sí mismo era un pequeño milagro. Ahora puedo decir que eres una rompecorazones. Oh, oh, oh, cómo los chicos allá en casa caían rendidos a tus pies. ¿Cuál de las dos te parece que conseguirá más patrocinadores?

Este Juego no es acerca de la realidad. Es acerca de crear la realidad que la audiencia quiere ver. La realidad que creamos para ellos, para mantenerlos interesados. Una trágica historia de amor es justo lo que el Capitolio desea ver. Cuanto más tiempo les das eso, tanto más tiempo vives. Los patrocinadores son prácticamente sinónimo de supervivencia. Les das a los patrocinadores lo que quieren, y ellos te dan lo que necesitas.

Ella me aparta de un empujón, y yo me tambaleo, desequilibrado. Cinna, el siempre respetable estilista, viene al rescate y pone un reconfortante brazo alrededor de sus hombros. No entiendo realmente por qué, pero me da una puñalada de envidia ver esto. Esta perfecta relación. Yo nunca seré la mitad de mentor que es Cinna para ella. Sólo soy un inútil borracho para ella.

—Él tiene razón, Katniss —dice Cinna.

—Debieron haberme dicho, así no me veía tan estúpida —dice ella.

Los otros tratan de tranquilizarla, y de convencerla de que actuó perfectamente. Incluso con naturalidad.

—Eres una joya, preciosa. Tendrás a los patrocinadores haciendo cola alrededor de la cuadra —le digo, tratando de ser tranquilizador a pesar de mi celos de Cinna. Lo que yo le diga no importa. No hará caso a menos que alguien más lo confirme.

Los tributos hacen las paces, y nos vamos a cenar. Peeta está físicamente herido, pero la relación entre mis tributos parece ser tan amigable como siempre. El pobre chico irá a la arena con una herida, pero creo que es lo bastante listo como para arreglárselas. Por un rato. Tiene un don con las palabras que me hace pensar que podría convencer a los Profesionales a hacerlo parte del grupo.

Después de ver la repetición de las entrevistas, es tiempo de que mis tributos se vayan a la cama. Si es que pueden dormir. Espero que puedan, porque ésta es posiblemente la última noche de sueño tranquilo por un largo tiempo. De hecho, estoy bien seguro que ésta es la última noche en que yo voy a dormir hasta que los Juegos terminen o mis dos tributos están muertos. Lo que ocurra primero.

Effie, Cinna y Portia se despiden de los chicos, y me quedo a solas con ellos.

Me cruzo de brazos y los miro, la sobriedad de regreso al pensar dónde estarán mañana a la mañana.

—¿Un último consejo? —pregunta Peeta.

Me siento emocionado cuando pienso que es la última vez que voy a ver a estos dos chicos juntos. Sólo uno de ellos regresará, si puedo conseguirlo. El otro… bueno… Me tomo un silencioso momento para mí antes de que pueda responder su pregunta, pero mi voz suena tirante de todos modos.

—Cuando suene el gong, corran por sus vidas. Ninguno de los dos está para el baño de sangre en la Cornucopia. Sólo lárguense, pongan tanta distancia como puedan entre ustedes y los demás, y encuentren una fuente de agua. ¿Entendido?

Los tributos pueden arreglárselas sin comida por un tiempo bastante largo, pero sin agua podrían estar muertos en días. Observé a suficientes chicos morir para saber que es una clara posibilidad, y cruzo mis dedos por que haya agua disponible.

—¿Y después de eso? —pregunta Katniss en voz baja.

—Permanezcan vivos —les digo, gravemente.

Es el mejor consejo que puedo darles, y esta vez lo digo sin reír. Ellos asienten y se van a la cama.

Cuando se van me quedo mirando fijamente a la pared, sabiendo que el sueño no vendrá tan fácilmente como me gustaría.

Que comiencen los Juegos.

.


	10. Chapter 10

**La historia no me pertenece, yo sólo traduzco, bla, bla, bla... todo lo que ya sabemos. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

El Cuartel de los Mentores de los Juegos.

Mejor conocido por aquellos de nosotros que pasamos largos períodos de tiempo adentro como purgatorio.

La náusea me llena cuando me siento en el acolchado sillón de cuero de la habitación que será mi hogar por el siguiente par de semanas. Miro a la multitud de pantallas delante de mí, donde tendré una vista de los Juegos que muchos espectadores del Capitolio morirían por tener. Al contrario que el público general, yo sabré dónde está cada tributo todo el tiempo. Mi visión de los Juegos depende de la pantalla a la que esté mirando, no la toma que el Capitolio decida que es la más excitante. Treinta pantallas que mirar al unísono. Treinta pantallas en las que observar sangrientas muertes en todo detalle, minuto a minuto.

Todos los mentores están en habitaciones similares a ésta, sólo que ellos tienen otro mentor que vea los Juegos así pueden dormir un rato en la cama del rincón. Yo tengo a Effie. Sin duda me despertará si cualquier cosa importante está pasando, pero realmente no quiero confiar en eso. Me parece que podría estar más interesada en arreglarse las uñas que en observar a mis tributos caminar fatigosamente a través del mismo aburrido paisaje por largas horas. Ella no consideraría que pueden ser emboscados y asesinados más rápido de lo que ella puede parpadear. Además, la necesito afuera, reuniendo patrocinadores para mis tributos. Considerando la lista detallada que me dio esta mañana con nombres y cantidades, mis tributos deberían estar bastante bien provistos si lo necesitaran.

Hay una cámara detrás de mí, su luz roja ya está encendida. Vigilándome. Me giro a mirarla, antes de volver la mirada a las pantallas vacías. Las tienen aquí bajo la pretensión de mostrarle a la audiencia del Capitolio que los mentores trabajan duramente, manteniendo a sus tributos favoritos con vida. Todos sabemos, no obstante, que las cámaras están para vigilar a los mentores y asegurarse que no estén tramando la dominación del mundo cuando deberían estar supervisando la muerte de los niños de su Distrito. Es justo, ya que los mentores tienden a hablar unos con otros mientras estamos todos aquí en este pequeño pedazo de infierno.

Un brazo se enrosca alrededor de mi cuello, y yo agarro a la ofensiva persona alrededor del cuello con mis manos. Oigo una risa estrangulada y aflojo mi agarre, y el brazo alrededor de mi cuello cae. Me giro en mi silla para ver a Chaff sonriéndome. Debí haberlo sabido, dado que un brazo acabado en un muñón realmente sólo puede pertenecerle a una persona.

—¡Felices Juegos del Hambre, Haymitch! —da una risotada Chaff, sujetándome con fuerza alrededor del cuello con su brazo sin mano, y dándome una colleja con la mano—. ¡Y que la suerte esté _siempre _a tu favor!

A pesar de mi pésimo humor y estar privado de sueño, no puedo evitar sonreírle un poco cuando me froto el dolorido lugar en mi cabeza. Me guiña un ojo, se gira a la cámara atornillada al cielo raso, y se trepa al gran escritorio que rodea todo el perímetro de la habitación. Agarra la cámara y le da un gran beso mojado antes de saltar de la mesa con un resonante ruido.

—¡Mándele mis cariños a Seneca! —le grita a la cámara, antes de girarse y observarme con brazos cruzados.

Medio minuto más tarde, un Agente de la Paz entra a la habitación armado con una botella de limpiador de cristales y procede a limpiar la baba, mirando acusadoramente a Chaff todo el tiempo. Supongo que la saliva distorsionaba la imagen.

—Se están volviendo lentos —comenta Chaff alegremente. Dejándose caer en el asiento al lado del mío, usa sus pies para hacer su silla girar en pequeños círculos—. Hace un par de años hubiesen estado aquí en diez segundos.

—Estoy seguro que tienen dardos tranquilizadores escondidos en las paredes por si empezamos a ponernos demasiado amistosos —le replico socarronamente.

—Así que —empieza Chaff, abruptamente deteniendo sus giros—, todo un par los que tienes este año.

Está obviamente refiriéndose a mis tributos, y yo miro significativamente a la cámara.

—Síp. Todo un romance el que tienen, mis amantes trágicos. Lástima que sólo uno de ellos va a ganar.

—Bueno —dice Chaff, también mirando directamente a la cámara por un momento, para interpretar algo para la audiencia del Capitolio y pretender que estamos en una conversación, antes de mirar de regreso a mí—, creo que es seguro decir que Rue y Thresh son fuerzas a tener en cuenta. Así que no empieces a lustrar esa vitrina de trofeos _ya mismo_. Eso sólo llevará a la decepción cuando el Distrito 11 gane.

—Veremos —le replico, juguetonamente empujando su silla al otro lado de la habitación con el pie.

Supongo que este pequeño intercambio será retransmitido más tarde. Competencia amigable entre los mentores es siempre una buena manera de empezar el espectáculo. Ocasionalmente estalla una pelea a puñetazos entre los mentores de los Profesionales de los distintos Distritos. Cualquier publicidad es buena publicidad, en realidad.

—Entonces, ¿quiénes son mentores este año? —pregunto.

Conocer a la competencia es importante, porque te da una idea del entrenamiento que los otros tributos recibieron. Generalmente no le presto atención a quiénes son los otros mentores hasta que estamos aquí en el Cuartel. Cuando tienes tan pocos días con tus tributos, entrenarlos en cómo ser tributos es casi todo lo que hay en tu mente, a menos que seas Chaff y tengas la habilidad de centrarte en todo al mismo tiempo. Chaff estaba sentado a mi lado durante las entrevistas, y recuerdo haber visto a Finnick, pero el resto del tiempo fuera de este edificio es un borrón.

—Ningún novato —Chaff se encoge de hombros, mientras continúa girando en círculos—. Tengo a Gladdie conmigo. Ella fue elegida, yo me presenté voluntario, como siempre. No puedo dejarte que te diviertas sin mí. Cashmere y Gloss fueron sorteados en el Distrito 1 este año. Creo que Cashmere fue sorteada y Gloss se presentó voluntario para hacerle compañía. Brutus y Clarisse del 2. Beetee y Cameress del 3, ambos se presentaron voluntarios. Viejo Finnick y Alyssa del 4… voy a extrañar a Mags este año, siempre era buena para reír… Johanna y Blight del 7… bueno… básicamente, todos han sido mentores antes. Los de siempre.

Cada Distrito tiene un modo diferente de seleccionar a los mentores femeninos y masculinos. En los distritos más grandes, como el 1 y el 2, son sorteados igual que los tributos. En otros, los turnos son rotativos. A veces piden voluntarios antes de que sorteen los nombres. En el 12, yo soy todo lo que tienen, de manera que estoy atascado aquí sin importar qué.

Al menos tengo a Chaff conmigo. Él hace todo esto más soportable cuando está aquí. Se presentó voluntario cada año desde que los dos fuimos mentores durante los 51os Juegos del Hambre. La mayor parte del tiempo nos emborrachamos, escupimos cosas malas contra el Capitolio y el Presidente Show, e impotentes observamos en las pantallas cómo nuestros generalmente mediocres tributos son masacrados.

Buenos tiempos.

—Me arden las orejas —se queja Finnick, entrando sin prisa en la habitación cuando escucha su nombre en el corredor.

Nueve años después, aún tiene el aspecto de un tributo modelo, aunque un poco mayor. Cuando entra a una habitación las mujeres aún se desmayan al verlo. Pero Chaff y yo no somos mujeres, de manera que su pequeña entrada triunfal no nos causa más que unos ojos puestos en blanco.

—Aquí —le digo, sacando de abajo del escritorio una botella de vino del Capitolio—, eso apagará el fuego.

Me río cuando la atrapa con una mano. Siempre exhibiéndose. Le quita el tapón y toma un trago.

—Y bien, ¿cómo son los tributos? —le pregunta Chaff conversacionalmente cuando Finnick le pasa la botella.

—Les doy tres días —responde Finnick, encogiéndose de hombros desinteresadamente y apoyándose contra el escritorio—. No son material de primera calidad del Distrito 4, ¿pero quién sabe? Con gente como Johanna ahí afuera, es difícil de saber qué es lo que hoy día estos chicos están ocultando.

Los mentores nos hemos vuelto realmente buenos en esconder nuestros sentimientos e inseguridades bajo la superficie. Aunque parezca que no tenemos corazón, la vida es más fácil para nosotros si no pensamos demasiado acerca de los chicos en los Juegos. Si pretendemos que realmente es un juego, y en realidad todos viven felices por siempre.

Tomo la botella cuando me la pasan. Tengo la intención de permanecer mayormente sobrio, pero un pequeño trago no me lastimará. Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, echándole un vistazo ocasionalmente a la cámara del Capitolio mientras nos pasamos la botella. Sin duda tenemos Agentes de la Paz parados cerca y concentrando su atención en la pantalla de televisión conectada a esta cámara, ahora que los tres estamos juntos en esta habitación. Asegurándose que no haya notas siendo pasadas entre los mentores, y nada incriminador sea dicho. Somos libres de ir donde queramos dentro del Cuartel, pero hay Agentes de la Paz por todos lados. Es común para mentores cuyos tributos están trabajando juntos quedarse en la misma habitación hasta que la alianza se estropea, pero todo el tiempo eres vigilado como por un halcón. Sospecho que Chaff y yo nos salimos con la nuestra todo estos años de hablar mal de Capitolio porque se dieron cuenta que los dos somos demasiado cobardes para _hacer_ nada. El despotricar de unos borrachos realmente no lleva a la acción.

Intentaré ser civil este año. No quiero que los organizadores de los Juegos sientan la necesidad de llegar a mí a través de mis tributos. No cuando me tomé el trabajo de aprenderme sus nombres y de enseñarles lo que sé.

—¡Buenos días! —saluda Effie, radiante, entrando a la habitación y arrastrando una pesada maleta llena de lo que me imagino que es todo el contenido de una fábrica de maquillaje.

—Déjame ayudarte con eso —le dice Finnick con una sonrisa ganadora, tomando el bolso sin esfuerzo de manos de Effie antes de cuidadosamente colocarlo en un rincón.

Le da a Effie un abrazo, que ella regresa con entusiasmo. No sé por qué, pero eso me irrita. Quizás es sólo porque ambos me parecen insoportablemente molestos, y tenerlos a los dos juntos es excesivo.

Tomo otro trago de la botella, y un Agente de la Paz entra a la habitación para informarnos que los Juegos están apunto de empezar. En otras palabras, nos quiere a cada uno de nosotros en nuestras respectivas habitaciones, al menos para el inicio de los Juegos. Asumo que Finnick acabará sentado con los mentores de los Distritos 1 y 2. Los Profesionales trabajan juntos. Tal vez, si Peeta se las arregla para unirse a ellos, estaré atrapado en una habitación con ellos. Finnick le sopla un beso a Effie, le guiña un ojo, y sale por la puerta con un paso que hace a la Srta. Trinket suspirar. Chaff los sigue de cerca después de decirme un rápido "te veo luego".

Me quedo con Effie, pero no tengo mucho tiempo para considerar cuán irritante esto va a ser antes de que mis pantallas se enciendan. Veinticuatro de las pantallas muestran tomas de los tributos, mientras que el resto están enfocados en variados comentaristas del Capitolio, hablando de los tributos que el Capitolio tiene haciendo fila este año. Cada tributo está en una Habitación de Lanzamiento separada, con un estilista haciendo los últimos toques de maquillaje y ropa. Tomo el control remoto y subo el volumen tan alto como puedo en la pantalla de Katniss.

—Recuerda lo que dijo Haymitch —le dice Cinna—. Corre, encuentra agua. El resto vendrá por sí solo —le da un visible apretón a su mano antes de decir—, y recuerda esto: no tengo permitido apostar, pero de poder, apostaría por ti.

—¿En serio? —le susurra ella.

—En serio —confirma Cinna, inclinándose para besarle la cabeza—. Buena suerte, chica en llamas.

Cualquier celo que sentí ayer desaparece cuando observo este sincero intercambio. Tal vez es sólo porque estoy al borde de la sobriedad hoy, pero me alegra que él esté ahí para ella. En cuestión de minutos, esta chica estará enfrentándose a una muy probable muerte, de manera que parece estúpido de mi parte estar celoso. No puedo ser la figura reconfortante que ella necesita, pero Cinna es un individuo naturalmente tranquilizador.

El cilindro de vidrio baja alrededor de Katniss, y busco la pantalla de Peeta para ver a Portia dándole una triste sonrisa y un saludo de la mano. Muevo mi silla lo más cerca del fondo e la habitación que pueda, porque quiero ser capaz de ver todas las pantallas a la vez cuando mis tributos entren a la batalla.

—¿No es _excitante_? —chilla Effie, en un modo comparable a uñas arañando un pizarrón.

—_Fascinante_ —le respondo con una rica cobertura de sarcasmo, tomando un largo trago de la botella de vino. La dejo en el suelo e ignoro la expresión feroz de Effie. Ella será capaz de pasar por esto sin beber, pero el resto de nosotros no lo tenemos tan fácil.

La voz de Claudius Templesmith suena, y un escalofrío me recorre cuando él dice, como lo hace cada año,

—¡Damas y caballeros, que comiencen los septuagésimos cuartos Juegos del Hambre!

Me inclino hacia delante en mi silla, tenso.

Disponiendo a mis tributos a sobrevivir.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 **

**La historia no me pertenece, yo sólo traduzco… **

Sesenta segundos. Ése es el tiempo que un tributo debe quedarse parado en su círculo de metal antes de que el sonido del gong señale la largada. Les da una posibilidad de estar ahí y contemplarlo todo: la arena, la Cornucopia, los otros tributos. Si te sales antes de que el minuto pase, explotas debido a las minas antipersona. Lo he visto suceder antes. Mi tercer año como mentor, la tributo del Distrito 12 perdió completamente la cabeza, probablemente olvidado que estaban ahí, y salió de su plataforma para correr hacia los suministros. Sobre decir que ella no duró mucho.

Todo lo que podrías querer está apilado alrededor de la Cornucopia, desde comida hasta armas. Les dije a mis tributos que se larguen porque es más probable que vivan si siguen la táctica del "corre y escóndete". Sé que yo no seguí mi propio consejo cuando fui tributo, pero supuse que estaría muerto si _no_ corría hacia la batalla. Además, había cuarenta y siete otros tributos, y me imaginé que como un chico del Distrito 12, yo estaba bastante abajo en la lista de gente que valía la pena matar. Pero yo no obtuve un once en entrenamiento.

Examino las caras de mis tributos mientras lo observan todo. Peeta mira con determinación a los otros tributos, y supongo que está pensando en el mejor modo de acercarse a los Profesionales. Katniss mira al lago y a los bosques, antes de posar sus ojos anhelantes en la Cornucopia. Como si quisiera correr hacia ella. Posiciona sus pies en dirección a la Cornucopia, no alejándose de ella. _No. No no no no. No lo hagas, preciosa_,pienso para mí, apartándome de la pantalla. No puedo dejar de mirarla, no obstante, como disponiéndola a cambiar de idea.

Me siento enfermo cuando el gong suena y los tributos son libres de salir corriendo. Katniss parece haber repensado el correr hacia esa trampa mortal, y en esos escasos segundos, perdió su posibilidad de acercarse al centro sin ser completamente suicida. Mis manos se aferran a los apoyabrazos cuando la observo salir disparada hacia delante de todos modos, agarrando una hogaza de pan y un pedazo de plástico, antes de correr otro poco más y tirarse encima de una enorme mochila color anaranjado brillante. El chico del Distrito 9 la alcanza al mismo tiempo que ella lo hace, y ambos pierden tiempo vital peleando por ella. Deseo que la tirara y saliera de ahí.

El chico recibe un cuchillo en la espalda, salpicando a mi tributo de sangre. Ella se tambalea hacia atrás con la mochila en sus manos. _Corre_, gimo internamente_. Tienes tu maldita mochila; ahora sal de ahí ya mismo_. La chica, Clove, del Distrito 2, está apuntando a mi tributo con sus cuchillos. Contengo la respiración mientras Katniss se gira y corre hacia los bosques. Ella es rápida, pero no hay forma de que sea lo bastante rápida como para escapar del cuchillo que vuela tras ella. Cierro con fuerza los ojos y Effie deja escapar un sorprendido "¡Oh!"

Tengo el volumen de la pantalla de Katniss aún lo más alto posible, de manera que escucho el pesado golpe del cuchillo, señal de que dio en el blanco. Abro mis ojos, temiendo lo peor, preparándome para ver a mi tributo tirada en el suelo con sangre manando de ella en torrentes. En cambio, ella está corriendo hacia los bosques, y el cuchillo está clavado con fuerza en la mochila anaranjada fluorescente. Respiro aliviado y me giro a la pantalla de Peeta. Ella debería estar a salvo por ahora si puede mantener el ritmo. Nadie va a seguirla hacia los bosques con la intención de matarla.

Peeta está de pie cerca del borde de la Cornucopia, un escudo levantado cuando el chico del Distrito 2 lo ataca con una lanza. Él está hablando pero no puede oír lo que está diciendo. Me toma un momento comprender que aún tengo el volumen a toda máquina en la pantalla de Katniss, y silenciado en la de él. Lucho con el control remoto por un minuto antes de encontrar el botón del volumen. Effie me dice que me apure, porque se está perdiendo la mejor parte, y yo estoy por decirle a dónde se puede ir cuando el sonido explota en los parlantes, a todo volumen.

—...dríamos trabajar juntos, Cato —dice Peeta.

No suena asustado, suena seguro de sí mismo, aunque un poco sin aliento por esquivar las estocadas. En algunos aspectos los Profesionales son como animales cuando están en la arena. Pueden oler tu miedo. Esconder ese miedo es el primer paso para arreglar exitosamente una tregua.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué querría yo hacer eso? —se burla Cato, arremetiendo de nuevo con su lanza.

Effie chilla junto a mí, y aprieto los dientes cuando el sonido resuena dolorosamente en mis oídos. Normalmente la ignoraría, pero considerando el tiempo y esfuerzo que invertí en estos Juegos, no puedo permitirme estar distraído.

—Effie querida, sólo diré esto una vez, de modo que escucha con atención. _Cállate–la–boca–o–vete–a–la–mierda _—gruño, nunca apartando los ojos de la pantalla.

No miro a ver si se fue, pero no escucho sonidos de exclamación escapándosele por los siguientes minutos.

Aparte de los cuerpos de los tributos muertos desparramados por el suelo, los únicos tributos que quedan son los chicos de los Distritos 1 y 2, los supervivientes chico del 3 y chica del 4, y Peeta. El chico del 3 está trabajando arduamente excavando el suelo, mientras los chicos del 1 lo vigilan. Podría preguntarme qué está por hacer si no estuviese cuestionándome la salud mental de Peeta por tratar de hacer equipo con los Profesionales.

—Katniss —dice Peeta, echándose al costado cuando Cato intenta apuñalarlo de nuevo.

Cato se detiene por un minuto, examinando a Peeta. Probablemente, considerando los pros y contras de tenerlo como aliado. Pro: Katniss podría creer que le gusta a Peeta, así él podría atraerla hacia un falso sentido de seguridad. Contra: Peeta realmente podría gustar de Katniss, y estar tratando de protegerla. Contra: Peeta podría matarlo mientras duerme. Pro: tiene seis otros aliados, algunos de los cuales probablemente estén cuidándole las espaldas si Peeta decide tomar ventaja de la tregua para matarlo.

—No puedes ignorar a alguien que obtuvo un once en el entrenamiento —dice Peeta, respirando pesadamente detrás de su escudo.

—¿Cómo sé que no estás protegiéndola, _Chico Amoroso_? —dice Cato con una mueca desdeñosa; bajó ligeramente su lanza, aún a pesar de su brabuconería.

—¿Proteger a alguien? ¿En los Juegos? —pregunta Peeta con incredulidad, levantando las cejas como si fuese la cosa más absurda que escuchó nunca.

Tengo que admitirlo, este chico sí que sabe actuar. Ni siquiera necesita mentir; sólo tiene que repetir lo que cualquier tributo pensaría. Nadie en su sano juicio sacrificaría su vida para proteger a alguien en los Juegos. Al menos, ésa es la mentalidad del Profesional. Mejor que muera alguien más y no tú.

Hasta que regresas a casa y tienes que lidiar con la culpa, al menos.

—Déjalo vivir, Cato —le ordena Clove, yendo hacia ellos a tomar parte en las deliberaciones—. Incluso _si_ está planeando matarnos y formar equipo con su Único Verdadero Amor, aún somos seis y ellos son dos. Él no tiene ninguna posibilidad. Además, quizás podamos aprender algo útil de él.

Cato es convencido de bajar su lanza, manteniendo un cauteloso ojo sobre Peeta. Peeta baja su escudo, y los dos tributos se estrechan la mano con más fuerza de lo estrictamente necesario, los ojos pegados al otro en caso que alguien haga un movimiento repentino. Aliados. Por ahora.

Me echo hacia atrás en mi silla, aliviado. Mis tributos, ambos, sobrevivieron al baño de sangre del primer día. Durante las siguientes horas, los Profesionales estarán organizando los suministros, y los tributos con algo de inteligencia estarán poniendo tanta distancia entre ellos y los profesionales como sea posible. Miro a mi lado y advierto que Effie no está; giro de vuelta a la pantalla para ver a Katniss aún corriendo por el bosque y a Peeta organizando suministros. Estoy por considerar relajarme cuando Finnick mete la cabeza por la puerta de nuevo, luciendo un poco divertido.

—De manera que eres un Profesional este año —comenta Finnick, sonando un poco sorprendido—. Felicitaciones.

—Seh —respondo secamente. Tomando mi botella medio vacía, tomo otro trago—. Hay una primera vez para todo.

—Bueno, considerando la antigua tradición que seguimos, acabo de arrastrar a Beetee y Cameress hacia la sala del Distrito 1. Eres el único que falta.

Bufo. Es como si tuviesen su propio pequeño club privado, los mentores de los Profesionales. Ocasionalmente, alguno de nosotros los mentores de los Distritos inferiores merece una invitación. Me gustaría decirles que se lo guarden, pero supongo que es de mayor interés para mí saber qué está pasando en el campamento Profesional.

—Bueno, cualquier buena fiesta necesita un poco de vino —digo, agarrando un par de botellas con una mano y siguiendo a Finnick hacia la sala del Distrito 1, rodando mi silla detrás de mí.

Hay unos diez Agentes de la Paz apostados fuera de la puerta, y dos en la habitación a cada lado de la puerta. Aparentemente tener nueve mentores en una sala es un poco intranquilizador para ellos. No creo que tengan de qué preocuparse. Los Distritos 1 y 2 comen de la mano del Capitolio. Probablemente le avisarían obedientemente al Presidente Snow ellos mismos si uno de nosotros estuviese susurrando acerca de una rebelión.

Dentro de la habitación, hay una atmósfera de celebración. Esto _es _como una maldita fiesta. Hasta tienen popcorn y todo. Beetee y Cameress, como yo, lucen completamente fuera de lugar aquí, sentados silenciosamente en un rincón mientras los otros mentores comentan a viva voz la excelente apertura de los Juegos.

No soy amigo de las multitudes, y empujo mi silla hacia el costado de Beetee. Él inclina su cabeza a modo de saludo, y por unos minutos estamos sentados en incómodo silencio. Entonces pienso acerca de su tributo, cavando en la tierra, y no puedo evitar preguntarle:

—¿Para qué toda esa excavación?

—¿Ves ese cable? —pregunta Beetee, señalando con un gesto de la mano que debo mirar a la pantalla.

Alrededor de la Cornucopia, el tributo del Distrito 3 desenterró una pila de cables y discos de metal que una vez fueron las minas antipersona activas, y ahora está inspeccionándolos cuidadosamente, expertamente cortando pequeños trozos del cable con la ayuda de otro tributo, y enroscando algunos trozos juntos. La tributo del Distrito 4 está ocupada cavando huecos en el suelo para meter los discos metálicos que el otro chico le está alcanzando.

—Seh.

—Bueno —dice Beetee, sonando extrañamente como un maestro a punto de comenzar lo que él cree es una fascinante explicación—, está reactivando los dispositivos, para proporcionar un elemento disuasorio a los otros tributos si llegaran a andar escasos de suministros y sentir la necesidad de ir rapiñar a la Cornucopia.

—Reaccionando los... ¿qué? —pienso acerca de eso por un momento antes de comprender—. Espera, ¿no querrás decir que esas minas…? —me quedo con la boca colgando abierta.

—¿...van a hacer "Bum"? —Finnick termina por mí con una floritura de sus manos, usando sus pies para impulsar su asiento hacia donde nosotros tres flores del empapelado estamos en el rincón.

—Precisamente —responde Beetee—. La explosión resultante incapacitará a cualquier tributo que se acerque, sin dañar los suministros. Suponiendo, por supuesto, que sólo una de las minas sea activada. Si una reacción en cadena ocurriera… —Beetee piensa por un momento—. Bueno, eso es altamente improbable. Las detona el peso, de modo que a menos que los demás tributos corran hacia las minas todos juntos en alguna insólita muestra de tendencia suicida, o decidan arrojar algunas piedras más bien grandes en rápida sucesión, eso no debería ser un problema.

Distrito 3. Electrónica. Los mentores de los Distritos 1 y 2 están sonriéndose para sí. Esto definitivamente es una primera vez en los Juegos. Este chico debe haber trabajado en las minas antipersona en el Distrito 3, o tal vez uno de sus mentores sugirió la idea. Me sentiría irritado si no estuviese tan impresionado. El Distrito 12 sí que tiene la peor de las desventajas en lo que a habilidades útiles se refiere.

—Once menos, trece siguen en carrera —sonríe Enobaria, mostrándonos sus afilados dientes recubiertos de oro mientras mira a la lista que redactó—. Distritos 6, 7 y 9 están fuera de la competencia. Distritos 3, 4, 5, 8 y 10 son un tributo más pobres. No es un mal día de trabajo, si me permiten decirlo.

Estoy prestando particular atención al hecho que no mencionó al 11. Eso debe decir que los dos tributos de Chaff sobrevivieron al primer obstáculo de los Juegos, y quiero ir a felicitarlo por su éxito. Ha pasado tiempo desde que nuestros Distritos, ambos, escaparon al baño de sangre de la Cornucopia intactos. Finnick me dirige una mirada interrogativa cuando me levanto, y murmuro un rápido "ya regreso".

Todos los Agentes de la Paz prestan la mayor atención ante mis silenciosas palabras, observándome de cerca cuando salgo por la puerta. Sí que están nerviosos este año, lo que me hace preguntarme cuál Distrito está actualmente pasando por algún desorden social. Cada tantos años algún Distrito se harta del control gubernamental, pero como nunca podemos coordinar una rebelión en simultáneo, es prácticamente inútil. A pesar de eso, hacen sentir nervioso al gobierno, y los mentores son vigilados de cerca para verificar que no estemos corriendo la voz que otra cosa que rayos de sol y caramelos están a la orden del día en nuestros Distritos.

Camino casi hasta el final del pasillo para llegar hasta la habitación de Chaff, con un gran '11' en la puerta. Puedo oír su voz pero no puedo entender qué está diciendo. De cualquier manera, está discutiendo _algo_ con mucho entusiasmo con quien sólo puedo suponer es su compañera mentora. Él está aguantándose la risa cuando entro por la puerta, las lágrimas corriéndole por la cara del esfuerzo por aguantarse.

—¿Qué –? —empiezo a decir, empezando a sonreírme ante lo que estoy seguro se revelará como un gracioso chiste.

Chaff, aparentemente físicamente incapaz de hablar, señala a la pantalla y yo miro. Parpadeo. La chica de su Distrito está en ese momento columpiándose. Entre los árboles. Chaff estalla en risas cuando ve la expresión deliberadamente inexpresiva de mi cara, golpeando el apoyabrazos, jadeando por aire mientras las lágrimas corren libremente por su cada. Gladdie se le une, aunque en voz más baja y cortés.

—¡Eso no es un tributo, es un maldito _mono_! —exclamo por sobre el ruido, riéndome a pesar de todo.

Le toma a Chaff un minuto componerse. Cada vez que abre la boca para hablar comienza a reír de nuevo. Finalmente, su voz aún tirante con el esfuerzo de aguantar la risa, él dice:

—Ésta es la primera vez que tengo a un niño de los huertos en una arena con un bosque.

Cierra la boca y aprieta los dientes, decidido a no reír más.

—¿Y todos pueden hacer _eso_? —pregunto, señalando a la pantalla con la cabeza.

—Sólo los pequeños, como Rue —dice Gladdie, sonriendo orgullosa ante el talento único de su tributo.

Doy un silbido bajo, antes de mirar a la pantalla de Thresh.

—¿Qué está por hacer el grandote? —pregunto.

Parece haberse decidido a no ir al área boscosa de la arena.

—Él viene de los campos, de manera que me parece que es más probable para él sobrevivir ahí —dice Gladdie—. Él sabe qué es comestible.

—Bueno, Chaff —le digo, dándole una palmada en la espalda—, parece que ambos nos ganamos la lotería este año.

—Eso parece —dice él, la sonrisa en su cara ahora parece un poco forzada.

No lo decimos en voz alta, pero está implícito cuando miramos a nuestros tributos en las pantallas. Sólo uno de los Distritos puede ganar los Juegos.

Secretamente, ambos deseamos que sea el nuestro.


	12. Chapter 12

**Nada de esto me pertenece, yo apenas si traduzco... todo el mérito es de Suzanne Collins por escribir la serie y de huckin-cupcakes por escribir la serie. ¡A ellas sea la gloria!  
><strong>

**Capítulo 12  
><strong>

Paso las siguientes horas en la sala del Distrito 1 observando a Katniss correr por los bosques y mirando a Peeta ayudarles a los Profesionales a organizar los suministros y cazar tributos. Considerando todo, el día de apertura de los Juegos ha ido mejor de lo que yo hubiese podido esperar. Peeta está relativamente a salvo en la cueva de los leones, y Katniss tiene un arma cortesía de Clove del Distrito 2. No es un arco y unas flechas, pero al menos es algo. Todo lo que necesita ahora es una fuente de agua y estará hecha.

La pantalla en el centro del muro de pantallas es la más grande, y es a la que le estoy prestando la mayor atención. Es un mapa de la arena lleno de intermitentes figuras que indican dónde ciertos tributos están, y símbolos para indicar dónde puede encontrarse agua. Por la expresión de su cara más temprano, ella no está contenta por la falta de líquido en la mochila por la que arriesgó su vida antes en la Cornucopia. De acuerdo al mapa al que estoy mirando fijamente, sin embargo, ella está yendo en la dirección correcta. Es difícil ser optimista cuando estás sediento, pero tengo la esperanza que pueda ignorarlo el tiempo suficiente como para llegar al agua.

Miro a las intermitentes figuras más cercanas a Katniss. La chica del Distrito 8 está un poco más cerca de ella de lo que me gustaría, pero no creo que sea una amenaza para mi tributo. Mirando a su pantalla puedo ver que está asustada e insegura de lo que está haciendo. Una presa fácil, no un depredador. Es más probable que huya de Katniss a que la ataque si llegaran a cruzarse. Además, mi tributo está armada con un cuchillo, y ella no.

Cuando la luz del sol comienza a declinar, Katniss coloca algunas trampas de lazo antes de trepar a un árbol a pasar la noche. Es una chica con recursos. Hasta se ata con el cinto dentro de su bolsa de dormir para no caerse al suelo. Miro a la pantalla central a ver quién está cerca de Katniss, antes de echarle un vistazo a las pantallas de los tributos en particular. Los profesionales están merodeando. Rue está en un árbol también, a un kilómetro y medio por delante de Katniss. La chica del Distrito 8 está más cerca de Katniss que antes, pero está en el suelo. Sigue sin ser una amenaza.

Retumba el himno, y todos los tributos dejan lo que están haciendo para mirar al cielo. Las caras de los once muertos brillan en la noche estrellada. Once chicos muertos que regresarán a casa con sus familias en cajas de madera. Lo que quede de ellos. Cuando yo fui un tributo, ver las caras pasar por el cielo hacía más difícil dormir en la arena de lo que ya era de por sí. Es un recordatorio para cada tributo cuán cerca estás de la muerte. A menos de que seas un profesional, entonces es todo chocar los cinco.

Miro ausentemente a la pantalla de Peeta, donde los profesionales detuvieron la búsqueda para felicitarse en uno al otro por el exitoso día de trabajo. Después de una rápida ronda de vítores, comienzan a caminar de nuevo, buscando señales de los otros tributos. Parece como si fueran a pasar la noche cazando, lo que me preocupa a pesar del hecho que Katniss está segura sobre un árbol, y en la oscuridad no hay manera de que vayan a tropezarse por casualidad con ella.

—Idiota —bufa Brutus, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Confundido, sigo su mirada hacia la pantalla de la chica del 8. No le estuve prestando mucha atención desde que comprobé que no es una amenaza física a mi Tributo.

—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunta Gloss, bostezando abiertamente y estirando sus brazos. Debe haberse amodorrado en su silla.

—Ocho está encendiendo un fuego —responde Finnick, aburrido, mientras hace solitarios sobre el escritorio.

—Doce menos —dice Enobaria, adormilada, sin abrir los ojos—. Quedan doce jugando.

Bueno, no estaba equivocada. Los Profesionales han estado de caza por el bosque durante horas. Pronto alcanzan a ver el fuego, y toda la caminata vale la pena. Van hacia la luz con desenfrenado júbilo. La chica suplica por su vida, gritando de agonía cuando el chico del 2, Cato, encaja una lanza varias veces dentro de su pecho. Miro de reojo a Peeta, que está tratando de ocultar su disgusto por la tarea mirando a lo lejos.

—Mejor vámonos, así pueden llevarse el cuerpo antes de que empiece a apestar —dice Cato en la pantalla, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Comienzan a moverse. Mis ojos van hacia la pantalla central; contengo la respiración cuando las figuras intermitentes muestran que están en camino a chocar con Katniss.

—No miren hacia arriba, no miren hacia arriba, no miren hacia arriba —musito una y otra vez, mirando fijamente entre la pantalla central y la pantalla de Katniss, cuando se aproximan cada vez más a mi tributo sujeta al árbol.

—¿Deberíamos enviarles un paracaídas, para hacerlos mirar hacia arriba? —pregunta Enobaria a nadie en particular, divertida por mi mantra. Pudo haber estado dormida antes, pero ahora sus ojos están brillando perversamente—. ¿Mandarles un pedazo de pan o algo?

Finnick, que aún está jugando a las cartas, se detiene por un minuto y frunce el ceño hacia Enobaria.

—La atraparán eventualmente. No hay necesidad de desperdiciar buen dinero de patrocinio en comida que no necesitan. O romper una excelente alianza.

La sala toda está pendiente ahora de Enobaria, esperando que ella diga algo. Matar a Katniss puede ayudarles en el corto plazo, pero una de las principales razones de que los Profesionales estén trabajando juntos ahora mismo es a causa de ella. Si sacan de en medio a la chica con el 11 en el entrenamiento, podría no haber tanto incentivo a permanecer aliados, y es concebible que se maten entre ellos, dándole la posibilidad a otro tributo de ganar. A menudo la mentalidad de un mentor de Profesionales es que un chico de los Profesionales debe ganar, cualquiera de ellos. Tanto mejor para mostrar su superioridad sobre los Distritos inferiores y tomar su legítimo lugar como perros falderos del Capitolio.

—Bien —dice Enobaria, haciendo un gesto de descartar la idea y cerrando sus ojos de nuevo.

Los Profesionales están casi lo bastante cerca de Katniss como para escupirle a su árbol cuando se detienen y comienzan a discutir. No han oído el cañón aún, lo que en realidad sólo puede significar una cosa: la chica a la que acaban de carnear no está muerta aún.

—¡Estamos perdiendo tiempo! ¡Iré a rematarla y podremos seguir! —grita Peeta por encima del ruido.

Esta declaración detiene la discusión de los otros tributos, y todos lo miran con ojos desorbitados y bocas abiertas. Varias personas que me rodean en la habitación miran a Peeta y luego a mí, un poco impresionados. Es una creencia generalmente sostenida que Peeta es un niñito de corazón blando, pero esta declaración es incongruente con eso.

—Ve entonces, Chico Amoroso. Velo por ti mismo —dice Cato, haciendo un gesto de desprecio en la dirección de la que vienen; Peeta se gira y se va.

En cuanto está fuera del alcance del oído, empiezan a discutir entre ellos de nuevo, pero esta vez Peeta es el asunto de discusión.

—¿Por qué no lo matamos ahora y terminamos con esto? —pregunta Cato, pateando una piedra cercana con frustración. Obviamente ha tomado la insistencia de Peeta por regresar como una afrenta personal a sus destrezas de asesino.

—Déjalo venir. ¿Qué problema hay? Y es hábil con ese cuchillo. Además, es nuestra mejor chance de encontrarla —dice Glimmer.

La destreza de Peeta con el cuchillo es nueva para mí. Debo habérmelo perdido mientras estaba concentrando mi atención en Katniss. Tal vez él estuvo tomando la ofensiva con un cuchillo antes de defenderse de Cato con un escudo esta mañana. Siento un relámpago de culpa por ignorar a la mitad de mi equipo y me retuerzo inquietamente en mi silla.

—¿Por qué? ¿Crees que ella se creyó la cursilería romántica? —pregunta Marvel, escéptico.

—Podría. Me pareció bastante simplona. Cada vez que pienso en ella dando vueltas en ese vestido, me dan ganas de vomitar —dice Glimmer, girando burlona con una expresión ingenua pintada en la cara. Obviamente celosa.

—Ojalá supiéramos cómo obtuvo ese once —musita Clove, nada contenta, acariciando con cariño el cuchillo que está sosteniendo en sus manos.

—Te apuesto que el Chico Amoroso sabe —dice Cato con una mueca, señalando con la mano en dirección a Peeta por sobre el hombro.

Peeta regresa, andando a pesadas zancadas por el bosque. Si el chico tuviese el don de ser sigiloso, podría haberse escabullido hasta ellos y haber escuchado un poco a escondidas. Si se las arregla para romper su alianza con los Profesionales antes de que los Juegos acaben, su completa falta de silencio al caminar conseguirá que lo maten.

—¿Estaba muerta? —pregunta Cato, cruzándose defensivamente de brazos.

—No. Pero lo está ahora —el cañón suena, y Cato rechina sus dientes, enojado—. ¿Listos para seguir?

Los Profesionales siguen adelante y yo intento relajarme. Cierro los ojos y me concentro en mi respiración. Estoy fatigado, tenso, y necesito un descanso. A pesar de mi insistencia de que el sueño no es una opción, me es difícil abrir los ojos de nuevo. Es inútil. La oscuridad me traga, y estoy perdido.

—¡Haymitch!

—Mpf… ¿guh? —respondo. Estoy tan cálido… tan confortable… estúpida Effie intenta despertarme…

—¡_Haymitch_! —su estridente voz suena fuerte y clara, acompañada por una risa tonta cercana.

Abro tentativamente los ojos, preguntándome qué demonios está haciendo Effie en mi casa. Cuando tomo conciencia de mi alrededor, me golpea con la fuerza de la embestida de un carnero. Estoy en los Juegos del Hambre. En la sala del Distrito 1. Me dormí. Mientras aún tenía dos tributos vivos. Quienes (considerando que son chicos del Distrito 12) deben estar muertos sin mí para mantenerlos vivos.

Salto de mi silla, arrojando la frazada que me cubre sobre Beetee, que está roncando cerca.

—¿Cómo pudiste dejarme dormirme? —le grito a Effie , gesticulando salvajemente en ciega furia—. ¿Por qué no me golpeaste con un palo, o me inyectaste cafeína, o _algo_?

Me siento enfermo. Si tuviese algo en mi estómago, estoy bastante seguro que hubiese reaparecido en este momento en particular.

—Yo… —ella parece aterrorizada, pero no puedo detenerme.

La interrumpo, tirando enojado mi silla a través de la sala, donde impacta en la adormilada forma de Enobaria.

—¿Cuán difícil hubiese sido empujarme de mi silla, o tirarme un baldazo de agua en la cabeza? Oh, espera, estabas demasiado ocupada arreglando tus malditas perfectas cejas como para preocuparte por Katniss y Peeta siendo _asesinados_, ¿verdad?

En este punto Finnick me aferra por detrás. Lucho contra él por un minuto, escupiendo obscenidades contra Effie todo el tiempo. Él es más joven y atlético, y no estoy a su altura. Es inútil luchar, realmente, pero peleo contra él a pesar de eso. Después de un minuto de intensa pelea de mi parte, admito que no tengo más chances de escapar de él que los tributos a los que mató durante su tiempo en los Juegos tenían.

Quisiera que alguien me mate ahora. Que me apuñale en el corazón y termine con esto. El dolor me recorre cuando pienso en Katniss y Peeta regresando al Distrito 12 en pedazos, metidos en pequeñas cajas de madera. Me desplomo en brazos de Finnick, derrotado. Nadie dice nada.

—Al menos díganme cómo pasó —me atraganto al decir, respirando profundamente para calmarme—. Cómo murieron.

Finnick hace un ruido raro, algo entre un bufido y una risa.

—Dios, sí que eres un paranoico, viejo —dice ligeramente, liberándome de su agarre. El resto de la gente en la habitación, incluidos los Agentes de la Paz, se relajan visiblemente.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunto estúpidamente. Una burbuja de esperanza se forma en mi estómago a pesar de mi pánico.

—Tus tributos no están muertos. Y hubiésemos podido decírtelo hace un minuto si no hubieses estado a punto de volverte todo un Enobaria y abrirnos las gargantas a dentelladas. Relájate, viejo. Es sólo un juego —dice Finnick, recogiendo mi silla y dándole unas palmaditas para indicarme que debería sentarme.

Me siento, girándome a considerar la pared de pantallas. No me relajo hasta que tengo una vista de mis dos tributos. Katniss está caminando por el bosque comiendo un conejo, y Peeta está de regreso en el lago con los Profesionales echándose una siesta. Me trago mi orgullo y giro hacia Effie.

—Lo lamento mucho, Effie. No debí haber actuado así. Todos sabemos que soy un idiota. ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?

Ella asiente, permitiéndose una pequeña sonrisa. Fue una disculpa pública, excesivamente sentimental, de modo que debería sorprenderme si permaneciera enojada después de esto. Puedo decir muchas cosas desagradables sobre ella, pero si algo bueno tiene Effie, es que no guarda rencor.

—¿Terminaste de gritar, Haymitch? —pregunta Gloss con un bostezo—. Algunos de nosotros aún estamos durmiendo.

Enobaria aún está frotándose su espinilla y mirándome acusadoramente, pero mantiene su dentadura quirúrgicamente mejorada detrás de un ceño profundamente fruncido. Está enojada, y tengo la sensación de que tendré que pagar más tarde por arrojar una silla en su dirección.

—Haymitch, ¿puedo hablarte por un minuto? —pregunta Effie alegremente, mirando insistentemente a la puerta. La sigo fuera de la sala, cautamente manteniendo mis ojos fijos en Enobaria.

Vamos hacia la habitación del Distrito 12 y cierro la puerta tras nosotros.

—¿Qué? —pregunto.

Obviamente tiene algo que ver con mis tributos que Effie no quiere discutir en público. No hay muchos secretos en este lugar, pero las estrategias de los tributos y el conocimiento exacto de cuántos patrocinadores tiene un tributo son mantenidos en secreto tanto como es posible.

—Bueno, después de que te durmieras —le dirijo una mirada enojada pero ella me ignora— Katniss salió del árbol y todo el Capitolio se enteró que ella había oído la discusión de los Profesionales. Y cuando ella _sonrió_ como si estuviese al tanto del plan de Peeta para matar a los Profesionales o algo así… digamos que hay mucho más interés en los amantes trágicos del Distrito 12.

—¿Cuán _mucho _interés? —pregunto. Es la pregunta vital.

—Bueno, los patrocinadores están esperando hasta que estén seguros de que Peeta y Katniss tienen la intención de trabajar juntos, y de ver cuánta química hay entre ellos…

—Genial —digo mientras masajeo mis sienes.

Estoy bastante seguro que Katniss tiene la intención de permanecer tan lejos de Peeta como la arena lo permita, y si en algún momento llegaran a cruzarse, es más probable que ella lo apuñale por la espalda a que lo bese en los labios.

—… pero podríamos potencialmente estar hablando de una porción tamaño Finnick de los patrocinios.

Impresionante. Pero el problema con una porción tamaño Finnick es que cuanto más duren los Juegos, tanto menor es la cantidad de dinero que conseguirán nuestros tributos. El costo de una cena de pavo el día uno sólo alcanzará para una pieza de galleta el día doce.

—Eso no ocurrirá, querida —le digo para aplastar su excitación—. No tiene caso.

—Pero –

—Sólo uno de ellos consigue salir vivo de los Juegos, si es que puedo conseguir eso. Crear química con una persona que tendrás que matar para ganar… espero que uno de ellos muera antes de llegar a eso.

Ella bufa en exasperación y sale a zancadas por la puerta como si yo acabara de cancelar su cumpleaños. Si de algún modo se las arreglaran para formar un equipo, sé que jugar con el "amor" entre ellos es la mejor forma de devolver a uno de ellos a casa. Es sólo que no puedo dejar de preocuparme que si son los últimos dos tributos que queden, no estarán dispuestos a pelear a muerte.

.


	13. Chapter 13

**No me pertenecen la historia ni los personajes, yo sólo traduzco. ¡Disfruten el capítulo! **

**.  
><strong>

—Vamos, preciosa —murmuro—. Sólo sigue caminando en línea recta.

El último día y medio consistió en mí mordiéndome las uñas al punto en que mis dedos comenzaron a sangrar. Katniss ya se salvó por un pelo de un arbusto de bayas venenosas ayer, y está tan cerca del agua que es doloroso de observar. Es probablemente excitante para la gente del Capitolio que está apostando si ella vivirá lo suficiente o no para encontrarla.

—Agua —dice ella, temblando desesperadamente de deshidratación.

Lo único que me detiene de ceder cuando ella hunde su cara en las manos es la mano de Chaff en mi hombro. Llevo en la sala de Distrito 11 desde esta mañana, cuando Enobaria y Brutus comenzaron a apostar cuánto más duraría Katniss en el caliente sol ardiendo a través de los árboles.

—Llegará, Haymitch —dice Chaff cuando Katniss, determinada (aunque temblorosa), se levanta de nuevo. Él me pasa una consoladora botella abierta de vino.

—Correcto —digo tomando la botella y echándome adentro algo del áspero líquido.

Ella probablemente me desprecie ahora mismo. Debe saber que tiene algunos patrocinadores por ahí, que están esperando ansiosamente a ver si intercedo y la salvo con medio litro de líquido claro. Debe creer que la abandoné, y los patrocinadores deben estar furiosos conmigo, pero telepáticamente la aliento a seguir adelante, y telepáticamente le digo a los patrocinadores que se vayan al cuerno.

Tarde en el caluroso atardecer, ella colapsa a pocos metros del agua. Chaff se me une en gritarle nuestras frustraciones a la pantalla, alentando a Katniss a gatear hasta el líquido que está lo bastante cerca para que ella lo toque si sólo se estirara lo bastante como para alcanzarlo. Ella está tirada ahí por un minuto, sus dedos deslizándose por el barro cercano.

Sus ojos se abren de golpe cuando la comprensión de dónde está aparece en su mente deshidratada, y ella se arrastra lenta pero segura hacia el agua. Nuestros gruñidos de frustración cambian a gritos de alegría, y hasta Gladdie y Effie se nos suman en un abrazo grupal mientras saltamos como niños, gritando de alegría por nuestro éxito. Encontró una fuente de agua. No está muerta. Finnick se acerca para preguntarme si voy a regresar a la sala del Distrito 1 ahora, pero la única respuesta que obtiene de mí es un gesto obsceno con el dedo medio alzado, que le dice exactamente cómo esa idea me hace sentir.

Observar a Katniss todo el día buscando agua me dejó exhausto, y observarla tener éxito es excitante. Estoy dispuesto a dormir una vez que Chaff me da su palabra que si cualquier cosa remotamente interesante ocurre, me despertará. Chaff es una de las pocas personas en las que confío implícitamente en mi vida, de modo que cuando cierro los ojos me encuentro amodorrándome confortablemente.

Un tiempo después escucho gritar a Effie, y estoy a punto de ignorarla y volver a dormirme pensando que quizás encontró un grano en su perfecta cara cuando Chaff jura en mi oído y me sacude violentamente.

—Mierda. Haymitch, despierta. Le han prendido fuego al bosque.

Situé mi silla de manera estratégica, de forma que la pantalla de Katniss es la primera cosa que veo al abrir los ojos. Excepto que por un momento, todo lo que veo es la oscuridad del cielo, y humo y llamas, y a Katniss no se la ve por ningún lado. Entonces el humo se disipa del frente de la cámara y tenemos el placer de ver un destello de tela cuando ella se deja caer en picado de su árbol al suelo. Salta a sus pies con su mochila y bolsa de dormir en brazos, y huye de la escena.

En mi mente llamo a los organizadores de los Juegos por cada mala palabra en la que puedo pensar. Pero en voz alta guardo silencio. Miro cuando Katniss se encoge y rueda, haciendo muecas de dolor cuando es chamuscada por una bola de fuego disparada en su dirección cortesía del sádico hombre con el control en sus manos. De hecho, puedes ver la sala de controles de los organizadores de los Juegos en una de las pantallas, y al hombre que está apretando el botón, apuntando a mi tributo. La ironía de la "Chica en Llamas" no se me escapa, y sospecho que este pequeño espectáculo es una revancha por disparar una flecha a los organizadores de los Juegos cuando ella estaba en el Centro de Entrenamiento.

Chaff se inclina hacia delante en su silla, su puño apretado. Aparentemente Rue está atrapada en el fuego también, y tuvo que dejar de columpiarse entre los árboles a favor de correr por el suelo en un intento de escapar de las llamas. Ella es rápida, pero no lo suficiente como para escapar por completo de las bolas de fuego que la persiguen con mortal precisión.

Parece una eternidad hasta que los ataques sobre ellas se detienen. Al amanecer Katniss encuentra su fuente de agua de nuevo y procede a sumergir su pierna y manos heridas en ella. Nada que ponga en peligro su vida en lo que a heridas respecta, pero son sin duda dolorosas. Sólo mirarlas hace que mi piel latir empáticamente.

—Rue está unos 25 metros detrás de ella —dice Chaff.

Ambas están heridas, y ninguna de ellas está en condiciones de pelear. Espero que ambas permanezcan lo bastante alejadas la una de la otra como para no acabar empujadas a una pelea en semejante condición. Observo por un largo tiempo cuando Katniss hace varios intentos por dejar el agua, haciendo muecas de dolor cada vez que levanta su pierna para sacarla.

Miro a la pantalla de Peeta, ya que él, junto a los Profesionales, también quedó atrapado en el fuego. Con quemaduras y moretones, ellos bajan la velocidad para revisar sus heridas antes de seguir adelante de nuevo. Después de un día sin una muerte en la arena, sin embargo, es obvio de inmediato que el único propósito del fuego fue forzar a Rue y Katniss hacia los Profesionales. Realmente, sólo es una cuestión de tiempo hasta que se encuentren. Con el espeso humo aún fluyendo por el bosque, espero que Katniss y Rue vean a los Profesionales antes de que los Profesionales las vean a ellas.

Los profesionales no podrán retroceder a través de las llamas creadas por los organizadores de los Juegos hasta que se crucen con Katniss o Rue, de manera que el único camino para ellos es hacia delante. Tanto Rue como Katniss cayeron dormidas en el suelo, y permanecer ahí las convierte en blancos fáciles. Rue los oye venir primero y corre, buscando un árbol alto que aún tenga hojas para protegerla. Katniss también despierta, y corre en la misma dirección que Rue. Ella trepa al árbol de al lado del de Rue.

Cambio una mirada de preocupación con Chaff. Katniss está completamente ignorante de todo salvo los peligros del suelo, pero si Rue quisiera, podría columpiarse hacia allí y sacar de en medio a mi tributo sin más. No es que yo crea que lo hará de momento, dado que está todo este asunto de los Profesionales del que preocuparse.

Mientras que Rue llega a las partes más altas y cubiertas de hojas del árbol para el momento en que los Profesionales llegan, Katniss aún está trepándose ruidosamente por el tronco y está a plena vista. Ellos se detienen. Ella se detiene. Se miden silenciosamente con la mirada por varios momentos. Katniss, vibrando de bravuconería, les sonríe.

—¿Cómo les está yendo? —les dice hacia abajo, como si acabara de encontrarse por casualidad con un grupo de viejos amigos.

Yo sabía que tenía coraje. Chaff deja escapar una carcajada, y juzgando por la sonrisa de Effie el resto del Capitolio ama cada segundo de esto.

—Bastante bien —responde Cato casualmente—. ¿Y a ti?

—Ha estado un poco caluroso para mi gusto —les replica ella, conversacionalmente. A pesar de la enormidad de la situación, todos tenemos que reír ante una afirmación que se queda tan increíblemente corta—. El aire es mejor aquí arriba. ¿Por qué no suben?

Su desafío me vuelve serio, y la risa en la sala del Distrito 11 inmediatamente se acaba.

—Creo que lo haré —dice Cato, con una juguetona frialdad que me llena de pavor.

Glimmer del Distrito 1 le ofrece un arco y flechas (Katniss visiblemente echa humo al sólo ver las armas que debieron ser suyas) pero él los rechaza a favor de su espada.

Cuando Cato empieza a trepar el árbol, Katniss trepa más alto. Ella está a algo más de quince metros de altura cuando se oye un crujido, y Cato y una rama de buen tamaño caen el suelo. Ningún daño duradero ocurre, sin embargo, y él se levanta maldiciendo profusamente. Glimmer intenta entonces trepar al árbol, pero ella también pesa demasiado para que el árbol aguante. Cuando un ominoso crujido suena, tiene la inteligencia de regresar sus pies al suelo firme.

Katniss está ahora segura arriba en el árbol, y el formidable tamaño de sus enemigos es una total desventaja para ellos. No creo que nunca estuve tan feliz de tener un niño malnutrido de la Veta como lo estoy ahora. Pronto ellos descubren que incluso las flechas no pueden alcanzarla, aunque eso probablemente se deba en parte a la incompetencia de Gloss con un arco, y Katniss hasta recupera alegremente una flecha que se le acerca lo bastante como para recogerla, y la agita burlonamente por encima de ellos.

Los Profesionales, que confían en el poder de sus músculos para salir adelante a través de los Juegos, están perdidos al respecto de qué hacer. Musitan en frustración ante esta chica del Distrito 12 que los está haciendo quedar como unos completos idiotas inútiles. Peeta por fin interrumpe.

—Oh, déjenla estar ahí arriba. No es como si fuera a irse a ningún lado. Lidiaremos con ella por la mañana.

Mientras los Profesionales se instalan para pasar la noche alrededor de la base del árbol, me pregunto qué planea hacer Katniss a continuación. Si fuese como la pequeña Rue, todo lo que tendría que hacer sería columpiarse a través de los árboles en cuanto los Profesionales se duerman. Rue, observo, aún tiene que quitar los ojos de mi tributo.

—¿Intentará matarla? —le pregunta a Chaff.

—Lo dudo. Rue es toda sigilo. Matar a Katniss delataría su posición… dudo que ella moriría de manera particularmente silenciosa.

Katniss se instala para pasar la noche, atándose con el cinto y observando su alrededor. De pronto, se incorpora, mirando directamente al árbol de Rue. Por unos minutos las tributos miran fijamente la una a la otra. Ambas están sobresaltadas, pero ninguna de las dos parece inclinada a matar a la otra. Lentamente, Rue levanta su mano, señalando un área por encima de la cabeza de Katniss. Katniss gira la cabeza, mirando por encima de su cabeza.

Palidezco, y miedo hormiguea por cada uno de mis miembros cuando poso los ojos en el nido encima de su cabeza. Rebusco el control remoto, y alzo el volumen del comentarista tan fuerte como el botón lo permite.

—¡Así es, gente! —exclama alegremente el comentarista, en voz baja, como si fuese un experto en vida salvaje que está tratando de no despertar al nido durmiente—. No dejen que el atontamiento debido al humo los confunda. ¡Ése no es un nido de avispas ordinario! ¡Katniss Everdeen se tropezó con un nido de _rastrevíspulas_!

Aprieto el botón de 'mudo', no queriendo oír el resto.

—Mieeerda —exhala Chaff.

Su voz está amortiguada por la mano que cubre su boca. Effie deja escapar un gritito asustado, agarrando su silla con manos temblorosas. El terror de Gladdie está todo escrito en su cara, pero el único sonido que emite es su irregular respiración. Estoy tratando de permanecer tranquilo, pero mis nervios han sido desflecados en fibras infinitesimales y estoy perdiendo mi control de la realidad. Trago algo de vino para fortalecerlo.

Katniss ciertamente le ha estado dando a la gente del Capitolio un buen espectáculo durante los últimos días, aunque la mayor parte haya sido inintencional. Maldeciría a los organizadores de los Juegos por colocar nidos de rastrevíspulas en los árboles, pero claramente no hay en todos. La suerte de Katniss ya no está fluyendo. En esencia, está atascada en ese lugar, sin atreverse a subir ni bajar. Bajar significa una muerte segura a manos de los Profesionales, y subir es probable muerte por las picaduras de incontables rastrevíspulas. Si yo tuviese que elegir un modo de morir, preferiría a los Profesionales. Al menos sería más rápido, aunque más sangriento. Al menos no tendría que experimentar las enloquecedoras alucinaciones.

Miro fijamente a la pantalla sin realmente ver nada, hasta que Chaff musita algo sobre "locura". Parpadeo y mi vista se enfoca. El himno está sonando fuertemente, pero en lugar de observar el cielo mi tributo está ahora aserrando la rama que sostiene el nido de rastrevíspulas. Se detiene cuando la música acaba, y sacudo mi cabeza con incredulidad. Está completamente loca, pero tiempos desesperados piden medidas desesperadas, y dejar caer el nido sobre los Profesionales, aunque sea una locura, podría ser justo lo que ella necesita para escapar de este lío.

Ella se aleja con cuidado del nido, de vuelta a su bolsa de dormir. Cuando llega ahí es recibida por un pote de crema para las quemaduras cortesía de sus generosos patrocinadores. Effie frenéticamente lo organizó mientras el interés en la difícil situación de nuestro tributo aumentaba durante la última media hora, y apreté el botón frente a las pantallas para enviar el paracaídas una vez que comprendí que ella no va a morir necesariamente. Pelear por tu vida es mucho más fácil si puedes ocuparte por la tarea que tienes entre manos, sin dolor que te detenga.

Ella hunde los dedos en el pote y suspira de alivio.

—Oh, Haymitch —musita—. Gracias.

Me siento completamente inmerecedor de las gracias que me está dando, pero es bueno saber que me perdonó por ignorarla antes cuando no podía encontrar agua. Espero que lo tome como una señal de que debe seguir adelante y tirar ese maldito nido en las cabezas de sus enemigos.

—Agradécele a Effie, preciosa —le digo a la pantalla, a pesar del hecho que no pueda oírme—. Yo sólo apreté el botón.

Es indescriptiblemente alentador observar su alivio cuando se unta la pomada en sus quemaduras, preparándose para el trabajo que tiene por delante.

—Rue.

Es susurrado silenciosamente, pero lo oímos claramente debido a mi insaciable necesidad de tener el volumen de la pantalla de Katniss a todo volumen todo el tiempo. Rue asoma la cabeza por entre las hojas, señalando al nido de nuevo. Katniss mueve el cuchillo hacia delante y atrás para imitar un movimiento de sierra. Rue asiente, desapareciendo de la vista de Katniss y columpiándose de árbol en árbol, poniendo distancia entre ella y el nido. Chaff respira aliviado a mi lado, y me doy cuenta que estuvo sospechosamente silencioso por el último rato. Ha estado preocupándose acerca de lo que le ocurrirá a su tributo cuando se desate el infierno.

Le hecho un vistazo a la pantalla de Peeta. Está completamente despierto bajo el árbol, mirando hacia arriba ocasionalmente. Está oscuro como la boca del lobo y Katniss está oculta por hojas, de manera que dudo que pueda ver nada. Me encantaría decirle al chico que corra por su vida mientras tiene la posibilidad, pero no hay forma de enviarle un mensaje. Tengo la esperanza, ya que está vivamente despierto y los profesionales están dormidos, que tenga una ventaja decente en largarse de ahí. Katniss trepa fácilmente hacia el nido que ahora está empezando a zumbar suavemente cuando el alba se aproxima. Ella empieza a aserrar a través de la rama y el zumbido aumenta ominosamente.

Una de las criaturas la pica en la rodilla mientras ella está trabajando, pero ella sigue a pesar de eso, deslizando la hoja del cuchillo frenéticamente adelante y atrás a través de la rama. Repentinamente el cuchillo separa la rama del árbol. El nido queda atrapado en las ramas más bajas por un momento que casi me detiene el corazón, antes de caer en medio de los dormidos Profesionales. Cuando el nido estalla contra el suelo, el zumbido se convierte en un ensordecedor chirrido.

Se desata el infierno.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ni el argumento ni la historia me pertenecen, yo sólo traduzco…**

.

Katniss arranca varios aguijones de su piel, de las pocas rastrevíspulas que la identificaron como la destructora del nido, pero el resto del enjambre descarga su furia en los Profesionales y Peeta. Peeta encabeza al grupo de Profesionales cuando corren hacia el lago, sabiendo que sumergirse en agua es la única manera de sobrevivir y ahuyentar a los peligrosos insectos zumbantes.

Glimmer del 1 y la restante tributo de Finnick del 4 no son lo bastante rápidas. Les toma vitales segundos salirse de sus bolsas de dormir y en resultado reciben la peor parte del ataque. Glimmer grita desesperada, tratando de defenderse de los insectos con el arco y chillando por ayuda que definitivamente no va a llegar. Derribarla toma incontables rastrevíspulas. Una vez que lo consiguen ella pasa varios minutos con espuma formándosele en la boca y retorciéndose en agonía. La chica del Distrito 4 muere más silenciosamente, gimiendo débilmente mientras trata de arrastrarse en dirección al lago.

Cuando no hay moros en la costa, Katniss baja tambaleándose del árbol y corre en dirección opuesta a la de los Profesionales, llegando a un pequeño ojo de agua y sumergiéndose cuidadosamente. No la han alcanzado demasiadas, pero no toma mucho veneno para empezar las alucinaciones. Estoy empezando a pensar que podría estar a salvo pero…

De pronto ella se paraliza y sus ojos brillan como si acabara de recordar algo de vital importancia. Se pone de pie torpemente, los ojos enfocados en la dirección de la que acaba de venir. Corre salvajemente por el bosque sobre pies inestables, y empiezo a preguntarme si las alucinaciones ya han empezado o si aún está en sus cinco sentidos.

—¿Qu– qué está haciendo? ¿Qué _demonios_ está haciendo? —le pregunto frenéticamente a Chaff, con la esperanza de alguna respuesta iluminadora.

Él no tiene más respuesta que encogerse de hombros y señalar a la pantalla. Miro cómo Katniss llega al lugar del que acaba de escapar, donde lo único que queda son los cuerpos de las dos tributos moribundas y un desparramo de suministros de los Profesionales. Ella se lanza hacia Glimmer, que está irreconociblemente hinchada y desfigurada por el veneno. Cuando la alcanza, el cañón suena, señalando que un tributo está muerto.

Lo siguiente que sé es que Katniss está luchando por quitar el arco y las flechas del cuerpo hinchado de Glimmer, mientras el aerodeslizador recoge a la tributo del 4.

—¡Hazlo! —dice ella en voz alta, arrastrando las palabras.

Finalmente arranca el carcaj de la espalda de Glimmer, y se cae sentada, mirando a la tributo muerta con horrorizada fascinación. Está respirando pesadamente y sus ojos giran salvajemente. Es bastante obvio que perdió la conciencia de qué es real y qué no. Tiene que irse de ahí ahora mismo, y alejarse todo lo posible antes de que alguien tome ventaja de su condición.

Miro a la pantalla central. Peeta está acercándose a su posición, seguido unos cientos de metros más atrás por Cato. Katniss los oye venir en estampida por el bosque, y está apuntándoles con el arco y preparando una flecha. Es claro que ella no podría darle al costado de un granero ahora mismo, y estoy gritándole que corra. Ahora no el momento de eliminar a la competencia. Ahora es tiempo de escapar con vida.

Peeta aparece de golpe por entre los árboles, empapado y listo para arrojar la lanza que tiene aferrada en sus manos. La expresión de su cara cambia de determinación a sorpresa cuando se encuentra a sí mismo en una posición que no había esperado. Debe haber regresado para salvarla, pensando que Glimmer y la chica del 4 debían estar queriendo matarla por causar este desastre, ya que las Profesionales nunca llegaron al lago. En cambio, la encuentra a ella bien viva y a las otras dos bien muertas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le susurra ásperamente.

Ella lo mira tontamente, luciendo increíblemente confundida por este encuentro. Considerando que estuvo andando por ahí con picaduras de rastrevíspulas, no me sorprende.

—¿Estás loca? —él la empuja con el extremo no afilado de su lanza—. ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! —ella trata de incorporarse, y él sigue empujándola—. ¡Corre! —ruge él cuando Cato entra corriendo al claro—. ¡Corre!

Katniss huye al verlo, tropezándose a través de los arbustos y chocándose los árboles, con sus manos aferrando con fuerza el arco y las flechas. Cato, herido pero terco, corre hacia Peeta con un rugido primitivo.

—¡Lo sabía! —grita una y otra vez mientras arroja su espada contra Peeta con furia animal.

Peeta se agacha, rueda y salta, tratando de evadirlo. Ambos tributos están volviéndose considerablemente más lentos debido a las heridas de las rastrevíspulas, y no hay posibilidades de que esta pelea dure mucho. Cato ha sido claramente picado más veces que Peeta, pero lo compensa con pura ferocidad.

Audazmente y con la velocidad de un rayo Cato arranca el arma de Peeta de sus manos. La espada de Cato por fin hace contacto con la pierna de Peeta, y todo lo que puedes oír es el repugnante sonido del cuchillo sobre la carne, y el húmedo sonido cuando lo arranca. Oigo a alguien vomitar detrás de mí, pero no tengo idea de quién es. El vino que bebí antes se revuelve en mi estómago, y quisiera dejar de mirar pero no puedo. Peeta está sangrando mucho, pero Cato perdió las fuerzas y colapsó en el suelo, viendo cosas que no están realmente ahí.

El secreto está revelado. Peeta estuvo tratando de proteger a Katniss de los Profesionales todo este tiempo. Debería preocuparme lo que los Profesionales le hagan una vez que se recuperen, pero ahora mismo no parece como si fuera a sobrevivir este día. Sangrando profusamente por el corte en la pierna, Peeta aún tiene suficiente sentido para alejarse de Cato, que se retuerce en el suelo.

Peeta consigue llegar a un arroyo cercano después de lo que parecen horas de gatear y gemir. Cubriéndose expertamente con barro, oculta su pálida y sudorosa piel de la vista. Literalmente hundiéndose en el barro de la orilla, añade algunas hojas como un toque final. Cuando cierra los ojos, ni siquiera lo ves. Camuflaje increíble.

Es un admirable esfuerzo, pero no creo que ninguna cantidad de camuflaje vaya a salvar a Peeta ahora. Si los Profesionales no lo encuentran y si de algún modo no se desangra, las condiciones sanitarias deficientes lo matarán en última instancia. Las infecciones son frecuentes en los Juegos, y estar tirado en un charco de barro no le ayudará precisamente a evitarlas. Incluso tan temprano en los Juegos el costo de cualquier cosa lo bastante fuerte como para combatir una infección es astronómico. Peeta sólo tiene el apoyo de unos pocos, e incluso Katniss no reuniría lo bastante como para conseguirse un antibiótico lo bastante potente.

El Club Katniss–Peeta de Amantes Trágicos, si tal concepto siquiera existiera, podría sin duda cubrir el costo en este punto de los Juegos. Tal como están las cosas, la audiencia vio los intentos de Peeta por salvar a la chica que ama, y los intentos de Katniss por salvarse a sí misma. No es exactamente el tipo de amor eterno que los patrocinadores esperan. No quiero pensar en esto, pero Peeta se puede dar por muerto.

Katniss también está en una situación horrible. Está chillando un largo y agudo grito mientras golpea a invisibles agresores que se deslizan por su piel. Si queda alguien que no haya sido enteramente desarmado por las alucinaciones causadas por el veneno de rastresvíspula, entonces mi tributo está en una posición increíblemente peligrosa, estando tan expuesta y sin embargo imposibilitada de defenderse a sí misma.

Mis ojos giran a la pantalla central y contengo el aliento. _Rue_. Está a unos cien metros de mi tributo y acercándose velozmente. Esa pequeña brizna de niña está en la posición perfecta para matar a mi tributo, ya que ella escapó del ataque sin un rasguño. Katniss podría haber causado su propia perdición al advertirle a Rue que abandone la escena.

—¿Crees que sea el final? —le pregunto a Chaff.

—No sé —gruñe él. No hace falta decirlo, pero es duro para nosotros dos cuando los tributos del 11 y del 12 se matan—. No creo que sea una gran luchadora, pero bueno, ¿cuándo más tendrá la oportunidad de sacar a alguien de en medio?

Rue llega al lugar, columpiándose entre los árboles. Está a buenos nueve metros de altura cuando ve a Katniss. Sentada en su rama, se muerde el labio mientras contempla al inconsciente tributo debajo de ella. Por un largo rato está sentada ahí sin hacer nada, observando cómo Katniss vacila entre la inconsciencia y terribles alucinaciones. Katnis ruega y suplica por la vida de su hermana, le aúlla a alguna inexistente persona que corra, y grita de pura agonía.

En algún momento Chaff arranca el control remoto de mis sudadas manos y cambia el sonido a mudo. Estoy por protestar, pero él señala con la cabeza al fondo de la habitación y yo miro. Effie está sentada en su silla con los brazos enroscados con fuerza alrededor de sus piernas, más blanca que un fantasma. Parece el borde de las lágrimas. Me gustaría decir algo para confortarla, pero las únicas palabras que puedo formar en mi mente consisten en acusaciones sobre la brutalidad del Capitolio, y mi deseo de decirle a Effie que no tiene a nadie más que culpar que al bárbaro gobierno presidido por el Presidente Snow, y a la gente del Capitolio por no hacer nada al respecto. No puedo confortarla cuando estoy enojado, de manera que mantengo mi boca fuertemente cerrada y regreso la mirada a la ahora muda pantalla.

Es mucho peor cuando llegas a conocer a los tributos que son enviados a morir. Quizás si la gente del Capitolio tuviese interacción personal con ellos y llegara a conocerlos antes de que vayan a la arena, entonces habría un clamor público y las cosas cambiarían. Tal vez entonces, los Juegos del Hambre no serían el punto máximo del entretenimiento, y la gente del Capitolio podría ver lo que son en realidad.

Los siguientes dos días pasan en un borrón de oír los aterrorizados gritos de los alucinantes tributos y el ocasional vistazo para comprobar que Peeta aún vive. Finnick se nos unió en la sala del Distrito 11 después de perder su último tributo a causa del nido de rastrevíspulas de Katniss. Aún cuando tus dos tributos ya no están, no puedes irte a casa hasta que los Juegos terminan. A pesar de ser un Profesional, por alguna razón él siempre encajó mejor con el resto de nosotros que con ellos. Tal vez porque aquí él consigue ser el más arrogante de la sala. O quizás porque aún tiene ese jirón de decencia humana de la que los Profesionales parecen carecer.

Después de pasar un par de horas el primer día de alucinaciones observando a Katniss, Rue se escabulle hasta el campamento de los Profesionales y los espía antes de regresar a vigilarla de nuevo. Casi como si estuviese protegiéndola y asegurándose que nada le sucede. En un momento la chica del Distrito 5 se acerca sigilosamente y Rue mueve las ramas del árbol en que está sentada. La chica ve el ominoso movimiento del árbol y sale corriendo sin investigar más de cerca. Desde entonces, evita toda esa área y Katniss está a salvo de los otros tributos.

Chaff está tan atónito como yo del instinto protector de su tributo.

Finalmente, Katniss despierta de sus alucinaciones. Tiene el aspecto de alguien que estuvo mortalmente enfermo por un largo tiempo, pero está viva. Después de tomarse un tiempo para beber agua, tratar sus heridas, y sentarse a examinar sus recientemente adquiridos arco y flecha, ella finalmente se las arregla para ponerse de pie. Es lenta y cada paso parece tomarle un esfuerzo monumental, pero se las ingenia para rápidamente dispararle a un conejo con sus nuevas armas y encontrar un curso de agua en el que tratar su deshidratación y lavarse la sangre y mugre.

Todo ese tiempo, Rue la sigue a una prudente distancia. Al atardecer, Katniss caza un pavo salvaje y está encendiendo un fuego sobre el que cocinarlo. Rue, descuidada o imprudente, está a unos tres metros de Katniss cuando pisa una ramita y el sonido que hace al romperse resuena por el claro. En pánico se aplasta a sí misma contra el tronco de un árbol, y Katniss fluidamente pone una flecha en su arco y apunta.

Un simple zapato es todo lo que indica la posición de Rue. Katniss baja su arco y sonríe cuando posa sus ojos en el calzado.

—Sabes —dice, volviendo a colocar su arco en la funda—, ellos nos son los únicos que pueden formar alianzas.

—¿Me quieres como aliada? —pregunta Rue escépticamente después de un largo minuto, asomando cuidadosamente la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no? Me salvaste de esas rastrevíspulas. Eres lo bastante inteligente como para aún estar viva. Y no puedo hacer que te me quites de encima, de todos modos.

Rue se queda atrás del árbol por un minuto, intentando determinar si puede o no confiar en Katniss.

Cambio una mirada con Chaff, con mis cejas alzadas. Él está sonriéndome.

—_Bastardo_ parásito —le murmuro. Intento fulminarlo con la mirada pero los dos sabemos que no lo digo en serio—. Éste fue tu plan todo este tiempo, ¿no? ¿Hacer que mi tributo forme equipo con el tuyo para darle a la dulce niñita una oportunidad de pelear?

Él se ríe de mí, dándome unas palmadas en el hombro.

—Parece algo que yo haría, ¿no? Nah, creo que son lo bastante inteligentes como para saber qué es bueno para ellos.

—Eso supongo.

Es bueno para ellas estar juntas en el corto plazo, ciertamente, pero no puedo visualizar a Katniss siendo capaz de matar a esta niñita. Pero entonces, tampoco puedo imaginarme a Rue matando a Katniss. No metes un cuchillo en la persona a la que has cuidado durante dos días.

—¿Tienes hambre? —pregunta Katniss. Rue mira anhelante la comida. Debería, considerando que lo único que la vi comer en los últimos dos días son algunas bayas—. Ven, cacé dos presas hoy.

Rue finalmente sale de detrás del árbol, aún tensa pero con una expresión en la cara que muestra que desesperadamente quiere poder confiar en ella.

—Puedo curarte las picaduras.

—¿Puedes? ¿Cómo?

Rue revuelve la bolsa que lleva, saca algunas hojas y se las muestra a Katniss. Yo no tengo idea de lo que son, pero Katniss parece saber y se la ve aliviada.

—¿Dónde las encontraste?

—Por ahí —Rue se encoge de hombros—. Siempre llevamos cuando trabajamos en los huertos. Dejaron muchos nidos ahí. Hay muchos aquí también.

Los siguientes minutos consisten en Rue masticando hojas y aplicándolas en las picaduras de Katniss, y en Katniss usando su pomada en el brazo enrojecido de Rue. Ambas suspiran de alivio. Están haciéndose amigas de la competencia, lo que, como sé por propia experiencia, lo hará más duro para una de ella cuando la otra muera.

—¿No estabas bromeando acerca de quererme como aliada? —le pregunta Rue seriamente unos minutos después.

—No, lo decía en serio.

—De acuerdo —Rue extiende su mano derecha para que Katniss la estreche—. Es un trato.

Ahora que las dos tributos están hablando libremente, el Capitolio aplica una ligera demora en la retransmisión, de manera que puedan bloquear cualquier información incriminadora acerca de los Distritos. Todos sabemos vagamente cuáles son las industrias de los otros Distritos, pero el Capitolio prefiere guardar en estricto secreto la mayor parte de la información. Durante las siguientes horas que Katniss y Rue comen y conversan, nos encontramos con muchos movimientos silenciosos cuando de a ratos las palabras son eliminadas.

Unos segundos de retraso en la transmisión no parecen mucho tiempo, pero sin una transmisión en vivo estamos mirando constantemente entre la pantalla central y las pantallas de nuestros tributos para asegurarnos que nadie se les está acercando sigilosamente. Esto es cada vez más frustrante. Los Profesionales aún están tratando de curarse sus heridas, pero si Katniss se recuperó, ellos podrían estar merodeando por ahí en cualquier momento. La furia es una cosa poderosa, de modo que no estoy confiándome en cuánto tiempo permanecerán alejados.

Entre los momentos silenciosos causados por los nerviosos organizadores de los Juegos, las dos niñas se dividen la comida restante, y Rue le dice a Katniss que los lentes que tiene son para ver en la oscuridad, no para el sol como ella había creído originalmente. Podrían ser útiles cuando los Profesionales vengan a cazarlas durante la noche.

—¿Dónde duermes? —le pregunta Katniss a Rue cuando empieza a anochecer—. ¿Es los árboles? ¿Con sólo tu chaqueta?

—Tengo éstos para las manos —responde Rue, mostrándole un par de medias.

—Podemos compartir mi bolsa de dormir si quieres. Cabremos las dos fácilmente.

Rue luce excitada ante el prospecto de una noche cálida en la arena. Debe hacer frío ahí. Las dos trepan a un árbol a pasar la noche. Cuando se acomodan, el himno empieza a sonar. Katniss cubre su boca con la mano, y por encima del ruido del himno no puedo oír lo que está diciendo. Rue la imita, y tienen una conversación secreta que ninguno del resto de nosotros puede oír. Tal vez sea algo que ella no quiera que todo Panem oiga, pero es increíblemente irritante quedarte preguntándote de qué están hablando.

Cuando el himno acaba, Katniss saca los lentes y los prueba en la oscuridad.

—Me pregunto quién más tiene un par de éstos —dice, impresionada, mientras contempla el bosque.

—Los Profesionales tienen dos pares. Pero tienen todo abajo junto al lago. Y son tan fuertes —dice Rue en voz baja, mirando alrededor como si esperara que los Profesionales desciendan sobre ellas en cualquier momento.

—Somos fuertes también —discute Katniss—. Sólo que de una manera diferente.

—Tú eres fuerte —la corrige Rue miserablemente—. Puedes disparar. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

—Puedes alimentarte. ¿Pueden ellos?

—No lo necesitan. Tienen todos esos suministros.

Katniss piensa en esto por un minuto. Es difícil discutir con eso, porque los Profesionales tienen un sólido control de los suministros. Con un suministro sin fin de comida y armas, realmente no es de sorprender cuando uno de ellos gana los Juegos.

—Digamos que no los tienen. Digamos que los suministros se acabaron. ¿Cuánto durarían? Quiero decir, son los Juegos del Hambre, ¿no?

—Pero, Katniss, ellos no tienen hambre.

—No, no tienen. Ése es el problema. Creo que tendremos que arreglar eso, Rue.

Con eso, las dos tributos se van a dormir, ambas relajándose visiblemente con la otra persona junto a ellas. Me quedo mirándolas fijamente, vivamente despierto a pesar de la hora, y preguntándome qué está planeando hacer exactamente mi tributo. Le pregunto a la sala en general qué creen que le está pasando por la cabeza.

—Bueno —dice Finnick detrás de mí—, lo que sea que fuere, espero que sean lo bastante inteligentes como para no ir corriendo hacia allí, o las minas del tributo de Beetee las borrarán de la faz de la Tierra.

—Son demasiado inteligentes para eso —discute Chaff, cruzando enojado los brazos ante el tono pragmático de Finnick.

Bebo un trago, en la esperanza que Chaff tenga razón, pero no sintiéndome tan optimista.


	15. Chapter 15

**La historia no me pertenece, como tampoco lo hace el argumento ni los personajes… yo apenas si traduzco. **

**¡Aprobé un examen final con nota 90/100 ayer! Estoy tan feliz que lo celebro subiendo un nuevo capítulo. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

**Y si alguiente tiene ganas de seguir leyendo, subí un fic propio situado en el universo Los Juegos del Hambre. Pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil, se titula "Hasta el amanecer".  
><strong>

**.**

Después de comer el desayuno temprano a la mañana siguiente, Katniss mira determinada en dirección al campamento de los Profesionales y se echa a la espalda la mochila, junto con el arco y las flechas.

—¿Lista para hacerlo? —le pregunta a Rue.

—¿Hacer qué? —pregunta Rue, poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

—Hoy le quitaremos la comida a los Profesionales.

Rue le pregunta lo que todos estamos pensando.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo?

—Ni idea. Ven, se nos ocurrirá algo mientras cazamos.

Mientras cazan, Katniss interroga prolijamente a Rue por información acerca del campamento de los Profesionales. Se entera que el chico del Distrito 3 (un Distrito estrictamente no–profesional) ha estado vigilando el suministro de comida, que está al aire libre como desafiando a los tributos a acercarse y tomar algo. Katniss remarca que hay algo raro al respecto, y empiezo a tomar algo de confianza en que ella tal vez no se arrojará simplemente encima y se hará explotar.

Hablan de sus Distritos, y aunque algunas cosas son quitadas por los organizadores de los Juegos, nos enteramos de pequeñas cosas. Rue le cuenta a Katniss que por encima de todo, ama la música. No hay mucha música en el Distrito 12. Si no es útil, no tenemos tiempo para eso en Distrito del carbón. Ella comparte una musiquilla de cuatro notas con Katniss, contándole que la gente sabe que el trabajo en los huertos ha terminado por el día cuando los sinsajos lo repiten.

Katniss desabrocha algo de su camisa y se lo tiende a Rue.

—Aquí, tómalo. Significa más para ti que para mí.

La cámara amplía la imagen en la insignia de un sinsajo dorado. Me parece conocido, y siento como si lo hubiese visto antes. Tengo que pensarlo por unos segundos antes de caer en la cuenta. Lo _he visto _antes.

La insignia de Maysilee.

La insignia de Maysilee Donner, la que usó durante los 50os Juegos del Hambre, cuando ella y yo fuimos aliados en la arena. Antes de que ella fuera… ¿Cómo consiguió Katniss la insignia de Maysilee? La miro fijamente, absorbiendo una imagen que no he visto en veinticuatro años. Por un momento, cuando miro a la pantalla no veo a Katniss. Veo a Maysilee. Joven pero determinada Maysilee, que murió a manos del Capitolio.

Estoy más resuelto que nunca a que Katniss gane. Es una señal, y estoy fascinado por ella.

—Oh, no —replica Rue, cerrando los dedos de Katniss alrededor de la insignia. Lo oculta de la vista y rompe la hipnótica atracción que tenía en mí. Lucho por poner recuerdos indeseados de la pérdida de Maysilee fuera de mi mente—. Me gusta vértelo puesto. Así es como decidí confiar en ti. Además, tengo esto —le muestra a Katniss un collar con lo que parece una flor—. Es para la buena suerte.

Ojalá que esa buena suerte les dure a ambas en la tarde por delante. El plan de Katniss es bien simple. Rue encenderá fuegos para tentar a los Profesionales a dejar el campamento, y Katniss ideará una manera de quitarles a los Profesionales la comida. Acuerdan usar la señal de los sinsajos como un modo de avisarle a la otra que están bien.

—Bien, entonces —dice Katniss—. Si todo sale de acuerdo al plan, te veré para la cena.

Rue se acerca y abraza fuertemente a Katniss. Katniss se paraliza por un momento antes de devolverle el abrazo.

—Ten cuidado —dice Rue.

—Tú también —replica Katniss antes de girar y encaminarse hacia el campamento de los Profesionales.

Al acercarse se vuelve más cautelosa, mirando en la dirección de hasta el más leve sonido. En lo que me parece un muy pequeño período de tiempo, alcanza el campamento y lo observa con atención.

Ellos aún están recuperándose de las picaduras de las rastrevíspulas, con bultos hinchados cubriendo sus brazos y piernas. Los suministros han sido movidos desde el inicio de los Juegos, de manera que están ahora en una pirámide, con algunas cosas situadas estratégicamente alrededor para advertir a los Profesionales dónde es seguro pisar. Conocimiento que tiene Peeta, pero no Katniss.

Katniss se muerde el labio por un rato mientras observa la escena. Desearía saber qué está pensando. Tengo la esperanza que lo abandone como a un mal trabajo en lugar de acercarse a echar un mejor vistazo como me temo que hará. En cambio, cuando el primer fuego es encendido y los Profesionales se preparan para salir, Katniss no parece como si se fuera a ir a ningún lado.

Discuten momentáneamente acerca del chico del Distrito 3 yendo con ellos.

—Él viene —dice Cato—. Lo necesitamos en el bosque, y su trabajo aquí está hecho de todos modos. Nadie puede tocar esos suministros.

—¿Qué pasa con el Chico Amoroso? —discute Marvel.

Peeta aún está vivo, aunque cómo de vivo es realmente la pregunta ya que no lo hemos visto apropiadamente desde que se cubrió a sí mismo en barro. Miro a su pantalla, y ni siquiera se lo ve. Difícilmente una amenaza para los Profesionales.

—Te lo repito, olvídate de él. Sé dónde lo corté. Es un milagro que no se haya desangrado aún. De cualquier manera, no está en condiciones de perseguirnos —replica Cato.

Me pregunto qué piensa Katniss de estas noticias, que su compañero de Distrito está prácticamente muerto. Si él estuviese en su lugar ahora mismo, creo que haría cualquier cosa por encontrarla. Katniss, por su parte, tiene el mismo sentido de auto preservación que la población general de tributos tiene. Ella está en esto para ganar e ir a casa, no para aprovechar los débiles corazones del Capitolio y salvar al chico que tendrá que matar más tarde.

—Vamos —dice Cato, empujando bruscamente una lanza en las manos del tributo del Distrito 3—. Cuando la encontremos, la mato a mi manera, y que nadie interfiera.

Finnick da un silbido bajo detrás de mí cuando los Profesionales inician su rápida caminata hacia el bosque.

—Mírale la cara. Quiere a Katniss muerta tanto como un hombre muerto de hambre quiere comida.

—O como tú quieres una cara eternamente juvenil —replica Chaff.

La sala está en silencio por la siguiente media hora, mientras Katniss examina el campamento de los Profesionales en paz y silencio. Eventualmente ella da un paso hacia el campamento (y yo aprieto los dientes ante lo que estoy seguro que está por pasar) cuando la chica del Distrito 5 sale de entre los bosques. Katniss se detiene y observa a la chica correr hacia la pirámide.

Cuando ella alcanza el círculo de cajas de los suministros alrededor de la pirámide se detiene, posicionándose en un lugar en especial. Da una serie de saltitos para evitar las minas plantadas, pero en un momento de la secuencia se impulsa demasiado y cae hacia el suelo. Colectivamente todos inhalamos, y luego suspiramos cuando las manos de la chica dan en el suelo; está aterrorizada pero ilesa. Salta rápidamente a sus pies y continúa hacia el centro de los suministros, donde llena su bolso con pequeñas cantidades de comida que pasarán desapercibidas. Entonces repite la serie de saltitos y pasos, y deja los suministros minados seguros detrás de ella.

Los ojos de Katniss nunca dejan a la tributo mientras esto está pasando. Está posicionada tensamente contra el árbol, frunciendo el ceño intensamente cuando la otra tributo deja la escena. Repentinamente sus ojos se desorbitan y su boca se abre cuando cae en la cuenta. Descubrió el secreto.

—Está minado —susurra, incrédula.

—Ahí tienes, preciosa —murmuro, impresionado—. ¿Ahora qué harás al respecto?

Ella deja los arbustos del borde del bosque para ir a examinar la tierra recientemente excavada alrededor de los discos en los que inician los Juegos. Ella camina a un y otro lado, considerando el problema al que está enfrentando. Echando un vistazo al bosque, ve el humo del segundo fuego iniciado por Rue sube con suavidad a través del cielo.

—No tiene caso —dice Finnick, rodando su silla junto a la mía con los pies—. Será mejor que se largue. Hasta Beetee dijo que el único modo de volar esa cosa es correr hacia ella con una multitud de idiotas suicidas.

—Ella pensará en algo —digo.

Trato de ocultar la desesperación y excitación que siento. Podría fácilmente estar excitándome por nada, pero quiero creer que esta chica, con la insignia de Maysilee y el mayor coraje que vi nunca en un tributo, es capaz de hacer una movida que podría cambiar el resultado de estos Juegos. Sin comida, los mimados Profesionales estarán perdidos.

Con pasos decididos, Katniss se acerca más a la pirámide de suministros. Coloca dos flechas en el suelo junto a ella, y coloca otra expertamente en su arco. Separando los pies, le apunta a la pila de suministros.

—Qué—

Finnick comienza a preguntar cuando Katniss suelta la flecha, que rasga la parte superior de un saco de arpillera lleno de manzanas. Él se calla, y esperamos conteniendo la respiración cuando dispara una segunda flecha, que tiene éxito en ensanchar la rajadura original más aún. Ella prepara su tercera y última flecha.

—Ella no podrá nunca– —empieza Finnick.

Cuando ella deja volar la flecha, es como si todo sucediera en cámara lenta. La flecha da en la bolsa, desgarrándola. Las manzanas caen, golpeando el suelo minado. Por un momento, todo está inquietantemente inmóvil.

Grito involuntariamente cuando la primera explosión suena y no soy el único. La cámara se sacude con las explosiones resultantes, y perdemos de vista a Katniss. Cuando la cámara la encuentra, está tirada en el suelo. No sé si está muerta, porque el disparo de un cañón pudo haberse perdido contra el tronar de las explosiones.

Después de todo un minuto, el temblor se detiene y la cámara de Katniss toma la escena dejada a los Profesionales antes de enfocar a mi tributo. Ella se mueve infinitesimalmente y debe estar viva. Donde la pirámide estuvo, no hay más que una pila humeante de basura, y el suelo está marcado de huecos. No encontrarán nada útil en este gigantesco lío. Escucho los gritos de horror y aullidos de incredulidad venir desde la sala del Distrito 1, y sonrío.

—No quisiera ser Beetee ahora mismo —dice Finnick. La gran idea de su tributo de minar todos los suministros se reflejará en él como mentor, y los mentores de los Profesionales no toman bien los contratiempos—. Espero que sepa cómo agacharse y correr. No creo que Enobaria se contendría de usar sus dientes en él.

Me levantaría e iría a ayudarle, pero mi tributo aún está en una situación precaria y no quiero dejarla sola.

—¿Effie? —pregunto, inclinando mi cabeza hacia la puerta.

Está claro que Finnick no quiere involucrarse e irritar a sus a veces aliados, y Chaff, Gladdie y yo estamos pegados a la pantalla y a la seguridad de nuestros tributos.

—Bien —dice ella, gruñendo y dejando la habitación para ir a rescatar a Beetee y Cameress.

Los Agentes de la Paz se asegurarán que no sean asesinados, pero no creo incapaces a los Organizadores de los Juegos de mostrar algunas tomas de los dos siendo maltratados. Ella regresa un momento después, seguida de cerca por un par de visiblemente asustados pero ilesos mentores. Aún puedes oír a los mentores de los Profesionales gritando y arrojando diversos objetos contra las paredes de la sala.

—Te lo _dije_ —la voz de Enobaria se alza por sobre las del resto—. ¡Te _dije_ que deberíamos haberla matado cuando tuvimos la oportunidad!

Katniss está de pie pero increíblemente desequilibrada, y se cae sobre su costado después de un par de pasos. Permanece en el suelo sobre sus manos y rodillas. Tiene que salir de ahí. Los Profesionales oyeron las explosiones, y estarán rápidamente camino de regreso al campamento.

Coloca una mano cerca de su oreja izquierda, y cuando la vuelve a poner frente a su cara podemos ver que está cubierta de sangre.

—Está sorda —dice Chaff, horrorizado.

El terror que mi tributo siente, incapaz de oír a sus atacantes e incapaz de escapar corriendo, debe ser intenso.

Ella coloca su capucha sobre su cabeza y gatea hacia adelante lentamente. Otra explosión de una mina descarriada la arroja contra el suelo. Ocurre otras dos veces mientras gatea hacia la protección de los bosques. Apenas está fuera de la vista cuando Cato aparece como una tromba por entre los árboles y hacia la llana extensión del claro, seguido de cerca por sus aliados.

Sería cómico observarlo tirarse del pelo y patear el suelo, gritando obscenidades, si no estuviese temiendo por la vida de Katniss. Sólo puedo ver la mitad inferior de mi tributo, oculta como está entre los árboles.

El tributo de Beetee arroja una serie de piedras hacia el aún humeante círculo.

—Están todas detonadas —dice con un nerviosismo fácilmente discernible.

Sabe que está en problemas. Todos los Profesionales se acercan a los montones medio en llamas. No encuentran nada que salvar.

Cato se gira furioso hacia el tributo del Distrito 3, saliva volando de su boca cuando grita.

—¡Esto es todo _tu _culpa! ¡Tú y tu estúpido plan! ¡Apuesto que estabas con 12 todo el tiempo!

El chico del Distrito 3 hace un valiente esfuerzo por girarse y huir, pero Cato lo atrapa con un musculoso brazo y le rompe el cuello con un ligero movimiento. El chico no tenía ni una posibilidad. Pudo haber sido un genio tecnológico, pero afuera en lo salvaje eso no es suficiente.

—¡VOY A MATARLA! —despotrica Cato, rugiendo tan fuerte que me pregunto si Katniss puede oírlo, a pesar de estar sorda.

—Quizás no fue 12, Cato. Además, quienquiera que hizo esto tiene que estar muerto —protesta Clove—. No hay modo que hubiesen podido escapar a la explosión. Veremos quién fue esta noche —señala al cielo.

—Es la culpa de 3. Algún tributo idiota caminó hacia allí y todas las minas explotaron por culpa de su estúpido diseño —añade Marvel.

Cuando cae la noche, el himno empieza a sonar y el sello de Panem aparece en el cielo por encima de los tributos supervivientes. Las únicas caras que aparecen en el cielo pertenecen al tributo del 3, y el tributo que quedaba del 10. Cuando oscurece, puedes ver la cara de Clove reflejar la furia de la de Cato.

El tributo que hizo volar su campamento aún está vivo.

—Se los dije —le dice Cato a los otros Profesionales con tanta calma como puede mostrar.

Le prende fuego a una rama para hacer una antorcha, y los otros dos tributos se ponen sus lentes de visión nocturna con expresión severa. Sin mayor discusión, se dirigen hacia el bosque a cazar al tributo que voló su campamento.

Katniss se coloca sus propios lentes y se prepara para pasar la noche. Los Profesionales se alejan más de ella con cada paso, y me echo hacia atrás en mi silla, tomando la botella de vino de la mano invitadora de Chaff.

—Quedan ocho —dice Finnick—. Bueno, siete si no cuentas a Peeta.

—¿Por qué no contarías a Peeta? —pregunta Beetee—. Aún está vivo.

—Bueno, Haymitch obviamente lo abandonó —dice Finnick—. Y cuando un mentor te abandona, puedes darte por muerto.

Me siento defensivo. No lo abandoné. El chico se abandonó a sí mismo antes de siquiera entrar en la arena, y él tomó una decisión consciente de proteger a Katniss para tal vez darle al Distrito 12 una victoria. Estoy haciendo lo que el chico quería que hiciera en primer lugar.

—Cállate, Finnick —le digo mientras bebo otro trago—. No puedo hacer nada por él.

—Es una lástima que solo un tributo pueda ganar —suspira Finnick. Me giro para fulminarlo con la mirada con una expresión que dice "cállate o te golpeo aquí y ahora"—. Quiero decir, ¿y si _dos _pudiesen ganar? Apuesto a que Katniss haría cualquier cosa por salvar a Peeta… —sus ojos se dirigen infinitesimalmente hacia la cámara en el fondo de la habitación, pero mis ojos nunca dejan su rostro—. Sería increíble entretenido, observar a los amantes trágicos luchando contra los elementos y los tributos, juntos. Estremecedora televisión sobre la realidad. Una telenovela desarrollada ante tus mismísimos ojos.

—No va a suceder, Finnick —le digo. Él me guiña un ojo—. Los Juegos del Hambre siguen una regla probada y comprobada. Veinticuatro tributos entran, cada uno por su cuenta. Ha sido de esta manera por setenta y tres años, ¿por qué lo cambiarían ahora?

—Oh, bueno —dice él—. Es una idea, de todos modos. Sería un cambio agradable frente al método de "aplasta y mata", el tener algún tipo de trabajo en equipo por una vez.

—Hhmm.

Si no lo supiera mejor, creería que está tratando de sugerir un cambio en las reglas. Los Organizadores de los Juegos nunca le harán caso. La idea de que sólo un tributo puede sobrevivir es precisamente el punto de los Juegos del Hambre.

Cualquier otra cosa es impensable.


	16. Chapter 16

**No me pertenecen los personajes ni la trama, y ni siquiera la historia… **

**Éste fue un capítulo particularmente difícil de traducir, por toda la carga emocional que conlleva. Espero que lo disfruten, aunque sea con una lágrima en la mejilla. **

**.**

Katniss pasa la noche en un hueco bajo los arbustos, cubierta por una capa de hojas. Es inquietante no ser capaz de verla, pero al menos los Profesionales tendrán la misma dificultad. Aun con sus lentes, podrían fácilmente pasar caminando justo a su lado y no tener idea que ella está ahí. Rue, por su parte, no es tan afortunada y pasa la mayor parte de la noche evitando a los Profesionales cuando peinan los bosques.

A la mañana siguiente la chica del Distrito 5 regresa, corriendo a toda velocidad desde los bosques, y encuentra algunas cosas útiles escondidas entre la chatarra de la pirámide. Se ríe del desastre, y todo sabemos lo que está pensando. Ahora que los Profesionales no tienen suministros, cualquiera puede jugar este Juego. Todas las apuestas comienzan de nuevo, y la supervivencia ahora depende tanto de los recursos tanto como de la habilidad de pelear.

Katniss asoma un poco la cabeza por entre los arbustos, de manera que debe haber oído las risas. Esto sólo puede significar que es capaz de oír de nuevo hasta cierto punto, y respiro aliviado al pensar que no estará corriendo por el lugar completamente sorda. Cuando la chica del Distrito 5 sale corriendo, Katniss se arrastra fuera de los arbustos, coloca una flecha en su arco, y completa su rutina matinal de caza.

Su oído aún debe estar dañado, ya que cada tanto ella frota su oído izquierdo como si estuviese intentando quitar algo de él, y tiene su cabeza extrañamente inclinada para favorecer su lado derecho. Podría haberse roto un tímpano cuando hizo estallar las minas. Un pequeño precio que pagar por hacer una movida que cambia a tal punto el Juego, pero una molestia de todos modos. Si llega a salir viva, los doctores del Capitolio la tendrán arreglada en un segundo. Hasta podrían hacerla oír mejor que antes.

Ella llega al lugar del encuentro, donde se suponía que iba a encontrar a Rue ayer. Rue no está aquí. Rue está moviéndose, hamacándose entre los árboles, ocasionalmente deteniéndose a ver si aún está siendo perseguida. Los Profesionales la alcanzaron ayer antes de que llegara a encender el tercer fuego, y si bien ha sido capaz de evitarlos desde entonces, aún están dirigiéndose en dirección a ella.

Eventualmente, los tres tributos Profesionales que quedan se separan y van en direcciones diferentes en la esperanza de capturar al evasivo tributo del Distrito 11, al igual que en la espera de encontrar algo comestible. Mientras que Katniss espera hasta tarde por la tarde a Rue, su aliada está siendo perseguida por el chico del Distrito 1. Es verdad que ella no ha estado en mucho peligro por ahora, ya que está balanceándose de rama en rama, pero tendrá que bajar alguna vez.

El rostro de Katniss muestra preocupación, y se pone de pie, esparciendo algunas hojas de menta como evidencia de que llegó al lugar de encuentro. Un breve tiempo después encuentra el tercer montón de leña, el fuego sin encender. Frunciendo el ceño, la pasa y continúa, haciendo un visible esfuerzo por mantener sus pisadas tan ligeras y silenciosas como sea posible. Obviamente algo impidió que Rue completara su misión.

En otra pantalla, vemos al chico del 1 obtener un buen vistazo de Rue, y cuando ella se gira a mirar atrás, él se esconde tras un tronco. Rue se sienta en el árbol por varios minutos, permitiéndose una sonrisa ante el aparentemente haber perdido al chico del 1, ya que da la impresión que él no apareció. Miro de reojo a Chaff, que está apretando los dientes. Sé lo que está pensando. _Quédate en el árbol, Rue_. Cierro los ojos por un momento para aclarar mi cabeza.

Mis ojos se abren cuando Rue emite una musiquilla de cuatro notas, la señal a Katniss que ella está bien. Los sinsajos inclinan sus cabezas y la escuchan cuando lo repite, y uno a uno reiteran el sonido. Por los bosques, tan silenciosos un minuto atrás, suena la música de cuatro notas, una y otra vez. El chico del 1 se tensa y mira a su alrededor, inquieto, tal vez creyendo que se encaminó a una trampa y que los inofensivos pájaros están por arrancarle los ojos. Eventualmente se da cuenta no se arrojarán en picada y lo atacarán. Se relaja y mira fijamente a Rue. Esperando.

Katniss, no lejos de Rue, oye el canto de un sinsajo. Sonriendo, lo repite suavemente. Aún incapaz de ver a Katniss, Rue se baja velozmente del árbol, corriendo derecho hacia el chico del Distrito 1 en su prisa de llegar a Katniss. Finnick maldice profusamente detrás de mí.

Oigo un gruñido de dolor de Chaff, amortiguado por la mano que tiene apretada sobre su boca. Cuando Rue corre junto al árbol que lo oculta, el chico del 1 se lanza sobre ella, arrojando ampliamente su red. La atrapa y Rue cae al suelo, completamente enredada.

—Te tengo —se burla él—. Y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

Oímos vítores venir de la sala de los Profesionales, cuando los mentores vitorean el éxito de su tributo. No es Katniss, pero al menos sacaron a su compinche del camino. La niñita no tiene una oportunidad con un Profesional bien armado.

Rue grita tan fuerte que los sinsajos huyen, precavidamente sobrevolando la escena. Miro a la pantalla de Katniss. No hay modo que no lo haya oído. Con la cara pálida y frenética, Katniss sale disparada en dirección al grito. Parpadeo, pero cuando mis ojos se abren, no es Katniss a quien veo, corriendo a salvar a Rue de un tributo asesino. Soy yo, corriendo a salvar a Maysilee de las armas genéticamente alteradas de los Organizadores de los Juegos.

_No,_ pienso para mí. _No aquí. No ahora_. Un torrente de imágenes que he estado bebiendo con concentración para olvidar durante los últimos más de veinte años amenazan con abrumarme cuando reconozco las similitudes entre esta cadena de eventos y mis propios Juegos. Estoy sólo vagamente consciente de Rue gritando por Katniss, y de Katniss gritando por Rue, diciéndole que está yendo. Puedo sentir el falsamente inocente perfume de flores que no olí en veinticuatros años, y las veo desparramadas al azar en un mar de césped verde y árboles. Todo esto, yuxtapuesto a los bosques del presente cuando Katniss y yo corremos a toda velocidad, incapaces de sentir el dolor de los músculos y la falta de aire en los pulmones a través del subidón de adrenalina que nos empuja a seguir adelante. Nos negamos a detenernos.

Tenemos que lograrlo. No porque es una aliada. No porque nos salvó la vida y sentimos que le debemos algo. Tenemos que hacerlo porque es el tenue rayo de luz en este lugar desesperado. Ella es el recuerdo que fuera de esta prisión, cosas buenas y gente buena existen. Ella es un recuerdo de tiempos más felices, con la gente que amamos. Si su luz es extinta, tendremos que afrontar el hecho que este Juego es real, que este mundo es real, y tendremos que afrontar el hecho que nunca despertaremos de esta eterna pesadilla.

No seremos lo suficientemente rápidos. Lo sabemos. Lo supimos en cuanto oímos el grito que señalaba el peligro, pero no podemos aceptarlo. Cuando Katniss y yo irrumpimos en el claro, el chico del 1 se convierte en un pájaro rosa brillante, y ensarta a la niñita donde está caída, indefensa para detenerlo, las manos extendidas hacia nosotros, su última esperanza. Ella llega demasiado tarde. Yo llego demasiado tarde. Los dos llegamos muy tarde.

Muy tarde para salvarla.

Matar la fuente de su muerte no hace nada por calmar la desesperación que amenaza con abrumarnos. Ella aún está viva, pero una mirada a su herida sangrante nos indica que no durará mucho. Cruzo mis brazos y los enrosco sobre mi pecho, tratando de mantenerme entero mientras Katniss toma la mano temblorosa de Rue en la suya.

—¿Hiciste estallar la comida? —susurra Rue.

—Hasta el último trocito —le asegura Katniss.

—Tienes que ganar —le dice Rue, mirando a Katniss directo a los ojos.

—Lo haré. Ganaré por las dos ahora —promete Katnis.

Mi garganta se cierra, y trago sonoramente, intentando quitar la obstrucción. No sirve de nada.

—No te vayas —dice Rue, su voz haciéndose más débil. Para ella es un esfuerzo hablar.

—Claro que no. Me quedaré justo aquí —dice Katniss, gentilmente poniendo la cabeza de Rue en su regazo y acariciándole el cabello.

—Canta —dice Rue, apenas audible.

Le toma un momento a Katniss aclararse la garganta, pero cuando canta, los sinsajos guardan silencio. Canta una canción que encapsula la esperanza que la niña moribunda representa. Una oleada de emoción escapa de la tenue presa de mis brazos cuando Rue cierra los ojos pacíficamente, y las lágrimas de Katniss caen en su rostro.

_Aquí tus sueños son dulces y mañana se harán realidad _

_y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará._

Hay absoluto silencio en la sala después de la última nota. El cañón suena, señalando que Rue está muerta. Katniss no deja la escena, para permitirle al aerodeslizador que retire el cuerpo. Tiene una expresión rara en los ojos, y las cámaras se apresuran a enfocar en otra dirección, quitando la escena de la vista cuando Katniss se pone de pie. Tributos caprichosos asustan a los organizadores de los Juegos, y Katniss tiene una vidriosa expresión que la hace completamente impredecible.

Miro a la pantalla central para asegurarme que Katniss no está en ningún peligro inmediato, antes de mirar a mi lado y mirar a los ojos de Chaff, que están brillando de lágrimas.

—Parece que tienes una gotera —le digo en un intento de aligerar el ambiente, mi voz quebrándose con el esfuerzo.

—Mira quién habla —dice Chaff con una media risa, poniendo un brazo en mis hombros como apoyo.

En cuanto lo dice, noto una distintiva humedad en mi cara. Hace tanto que no lloro, que no estaba consciente que era siquiera posible. Odio darle al Capitolio la satisfacción de saber que saber que me han tocado. Que me han tocado y hundido, en un modo mucho peor de lo que cualquier tortura física podría ser nunca. Chaff y yo estamos sentados uno junto al otro en completo silencio mientras las lágrimas nos corren por las caras, y la única interrupción son los intermitentes sonoros sollozos de Effie. Me froto el agua salada de la cara en frustración, pero es rápidamente reemplazada por más.

Le toma algo de tiempo a la sala toda recuperar la compostura, y una vez que lo hacemos, la cámara se mueve de regreso a Rue, para filmar al aerodeslizador levantando su cuerpo de la arena.

—Está cubierta de flores —suspira Chaff suavemente, tocando con su mano ligeramente la pantalla, como si estuviese intentando sentir los pétalos a través de la pantalla.

—Adiós, Rue —susurra Katniss, llevando los tres dedos medios de su mano izquierda hasta sus labios, antes de extender su brazo hacia la tributo cubierta de flores.

El aerodeslizador recoge el cuerpo roto de la tributo, pero Katniss ya se ha ido de la escena.

Effie estalla en un torrente de lágrimas frescas, mientras Chaff y yo nos quedamos sentados el uno junto al otro. Me siento raro. Vacío, porque Rue ha sido matada. Lleno, porque Katniss le mostró a la niñita más respeto del que un tributo debería mostrar a un aliado caído, y mostró que se niega a seguir los caprichos del Capitolio y celebrar que está un paso más cerca de la victoria. Me decido por el optimismo, y me digo que me siento medio lleno. Pero mi botella está medio vacía, y Finnick la arroja contra la pared en un ataque de furia. Ahora está toda vacía.

No soy alguien que se deniegue su droga, y abro una nueva botella, alcanzándosela a Chaff. Él debe necesitarla más que yo. Él la mira, frunciendo el ceño. Decidiendo.

—No —murmura finalmente, empujándola gentilmente de regreso a mí. Me mira a los ojos y dice: —No quiero olvidar.

Aparto la vista de su penetrante mirada, y la fijo en la botella apretada entre mis manos por un minuto, considerando.

—Bueno —digo, mirando a la pared detrás de él, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos—. Estoy demasiado asustado para recordar.

Él pone una comprensiva mano en mi hombro cuando yo trago el vino tan rápido como mi garganta lo permite.


	17. Chapter 17

**No me pertenecen el argumento, ni los personajes, ni nada que son de S. Collins. La historia es propiedad de la brillante huckin-cupcackes, yo sólo traduzco. **

**Pueden encontrar el original aquí: http:/ / s/6108411/1 /Through_a_Mentors_Eyes**

**Una cosa más: la autora dice en su perfil que amaría que alguien haga un fan art basado en esta historia, porque ella es, según sus palabras, completamente incompetente para dibujar. Yo lo intenté, y si bien se reconocía que eran figures humanoides, la verdad es que Finnick y Chaff acabaron luciendo iguales… **

**¿Hay un alma generosa y gentil entre los lectores que quisiera darle una alegría a quien nos proporcionó esta maravillosa historia? ¡Un dibujo es todo lo que se necesita!**

* * *

><p>—Haymitch.<p>

—¿Mmpfg? —replico, girándome en la dura, fría superficie que es mi cama.

No tengo ninguna intención de levantarme. No he tenido semejante resaca en mucho, mucho tiempo. Todo mi cuerpo duele, y mi boca sabe a vómito. Por no mencionar el golpeteo en mi cabeza, que es peor que todo lo demás junto.

¿Qué rayos _sucedió_ anoche (_creo _que fue anoche), después de que Katniss dejó a Rue? Excepto por ese momento, cuando se dio la vuelta y extendió sus dedos a la tributo muerta, todo lo anterior y posterior es un borrón. Recuerdo vagamente enviar algo a mi tributo, cuando Chaff y Effie me empujaron frente al botón y me dijeron que lo apretara. Con la promesa de otra botella de vino, acepté gustoso.

—Haymitch —la voz es más insistente esta vez.

Siento un zapato contra mi hombro, empujándome. Considerando la puntera abierta y los tacos de trece centímetros que están clavándoseme en la espalda, decido que sólo pueden pertenecer a Effie. Nunca hubiese pensado en su guardarropas como funcional, pero parece que estos puntiagudos zapatitos fueron designados específicamente para despertarme de mi estupor de borracho. Me pregunto si son un diseño de Cinna o si tengo que agradecerle a algún otro estilista.

Abro un ojo legañoso, parpadeando profusamente cuando le da la luz. Ouch. Un instantáneo agudo dolor atraviesa mi cabeza.

—¿Qué? —pregunto, mi voz amortiguada por la mejilla que tengo aplastada contra el piso.

Nadie me responde, y refunfuño mientras Effie y Chaff me miran desde arriba. Me empujo a mí mismo a una posición sentada una vez que deduzco que no empezarán a hablar hasta que me levante.

—Honestamente, a menos que alguien esté mutilado, muerto o muriéndose, me vuelvo a dormir.

—Bueno, dormiste todo un día, y Effie y yo llegamos a la conclusión que necesitas levantarte y hacer algo útil —dice Chaff.

Lo pienso por un minuto, y decido que tiene un punto.

—Y yo estoy de acuerdo con ellos —añade Finnick, levantando una mano.

—¿Quién te preguntó _a ti_? —bufo. Genial. Al niño bonito del Distrito 4 no le quedan tributos, de manera que decidió que debería unirse al club y decirme qué hacer con los míos—. ¿Quisiera entrometerse alguien más? —pregunto enojado, tratando de levantarme del piso. El dolor en mi codo derecho me indica cómo es que acabé en el suelo la noche anterior, y me detengo a frotarme el punto adolorido. Effie me alcanza un paquete de hielo, y lo coloco en mi brazo.

—Bueno, Beeteee y Cameress están dormidos, de manera que tendrás que esperar para preguntarles —replica Finnick, empujando mi silla hacia mí con el pie—. Aunque creo que estarían de acuerdo con nosotros.

Miro al rincón y veo a Beetee y Camress apretujados en la pequeña cama, las líneas de estrés en sus caras menos pronunciadas en su sueño. Supongo que no habrán querido regresar a su habitación una vez que la excitación pasó. Estaría irritado de tener que desmayarme en el suelo teniendo cerca una cama perfectamente confortable, si no lo entendería. A nadie la gusta estar solo en este lugar. Cuanta más gente hay rodeándote, que sabe lo que es pasar por este proceso, tanto mejor.

Agarrándome firmemente de la silla, me incorporo y me siento.

—Bien. Entonces, ¿qué me perdí?

—Le enviaste a Katniss pan del Distrito 11 —dice Effie.

—Seh.

Asique _eso _es lo que le envié. Me pregunté por qué Chaff había sido tan insistente. A pesar de comprender su sentimentalismo, me pregunto cuánto nos costó ese pan, y si le hubiésemos podido dar un mejor uso. Pero, si era del Distrito 11, tal vez ellos hubiesen gastado el dinero en Thresh si no hubiese sido por Katniss dándole sus respetos a Rue.

—Katniss pasó la noche en un árbol —dice Chaff.

—Seh —sin sorpresas por ahí.

—Ella fue a cazar —dice Effie, con obvio desagrado. Aparentemente a ella no le gusta la sangre. O quizás ella no crea que las chicas deban estar disparándoles palos puntiagudos a alimañas.

—Seh.

—Ella encendió un fuego y cocinó algo de comida —dice Chaff.

—Se –¿_qué_?

¿Encendió un _fuego_? ¿Durante los Juegos? ¿Donde todos los restantes tributos hubiesen podido verla? Estoy a punto de lanzarme a despotricar sobre la estupidez de encender fuegos por la noche en la arena, pero Finnick se ríe de mi expresión incrédula.

—No te preocupes. Los otros tributes están asustados de ella. O al menos, no quieren una confrontación en sus términos. Ninguno de ellos se atrevió a acercarse ni a una milla de su fuego.

Giro mi silla y examino a Katniss mientras ella está sentada en el árbol, a pesar de que está rodeada de oscuridad. Parece estar bien. Físicamente, el menos. Si alguna vez sale de allí, tendrá cicatrices psicológicas que atesorar por el resto de su vida. Bueno, tal vez eso es una exageración, pero yo las he tenido por veinticuatro años y no parece como si fuesen a desvanecerse pronto. Adivino que encender ese fuego fue su modo de decir "_vamos, vengan y traten de matarme_". La muerte de Rue la debe haber golpeado duro. Sé que la muerte de Maysilee me volvió un poco imprudente.

El himno suena, pero no aparecen caras en el cielo por encima de mi tributo.

—¿Peeta aún está vivo? —pregunto miserablemente al mirar a su pantalla. A esta altura, el pobre chico debe desear estar muerto.

—Síp —dice Finnick alegremente—. A este ritmo, los sobrevivirá a todos.

Qué pensamiento tan mórbido es ése.

El himno termina, y nos reclinamos hacia atrás en nuestras sillas. Pero una noche aburrida no es lo que los organizadores de los Juegos tienen en mente, y hay una fanfarria de trompetas, señalando que Claudius está por hacer un anuncio. Ya siento mi estómago hundirse cuando todos nos sentamos muy rectos. Excitación en la arena nunca es una cosa buena. Bebo un trago de la botella más cercana para quitar el sabor del vómito rancio de mi boca, antes de ponerla de nuevo en el suelo junto a mí.

Oímos la voz de Claudius Templesmith.

—¡Felicitaciones a los seis restantes tributos de los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Hambre! Si no están sentados, quizás querrán sentarse —Él espera un momento, y al recorrer las pantallas con la vista, veo a Cato y Clove cambiar una mirada y deslizarse hasta el suelo, tensos—. Es de mi más profundo placer anunciarles a todos, que ha habido un cambio en las reglas, con efecto inmediato. ¡Esta nueva regla declara que _ambos_ tributos de un mismo distrito serán declarados ganadores, _si _son los últimos dos supervivientes!

Todos miramos fijamente a la pantalla, mudos. Claudius repite el cambio de reglas, como si supiera que no entendimos lo que él acaba de decir. Al asimilarlo, mis manos empiezan a temblar. Mis tributos, ambos, pueden ganar esto. _Ambos_.

—¡Peeta! —Katniss y yo llamamos al unísono.

Effie está sollozando extasiada, Finnick está sonriendo ampliamente, y Beetee y Camress aún están durmiendo en el rincón. Chaff luce completamente perplejo cuando me giro hacia él. Estoy riendo con una nota de locura.

—¿Bueno? —le pregunto impacientemente, cuando no da muestras de que vaya a hablar—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Me parece que es demasiado bueno para ser verdad —dice en voz baja.

De mala gana admito que puede tener razón. Los organizadores de los Juegos no son exactamente conocidos por cambiar las reglas a mitad del juego, pero han tenido éxito en elevar mis esperanzas. Voy a hacer de cuenta que por una vez tienen corazón y que esto es real.

—Pero si es verdad, desearía que hubiesen hecho esa regla más temprano —sigue Chaff—. Antes de… —su voz se apaga, y sé que está pensando en Rue.

Todos nos quedamos ahí sentados por un rato, asimilándolo y formulando ideas de qué significa este cambio en las reglas. Los únicos equipos que se benefician con este cambio en las reglas son Katniss y Peeta, y Clove y Cato. Quizás hay suficiente interés en el concepto de los "amantes trágicos" del distrito 12 como para que el Capitolio quiera llevar el romance a buen término.

Si ése es el caso, estoy preparado para manipular esto todo lo que pueda, a pesar del hecho que Katniss hasta ahora sólo ha mostrado su afecto por Peeta al no desviarse de su camino para matarlo. Dejar caer un nido de rastrevíspulas en su cabeza es definitivamente un gol en contra en el departamento del amor. Ella tendrá que trabajar más duro para convencer a la audiencia que ella lo quiere, pero si lo hace, los dos podrían volver a casa juntos.

Si él aún está vivo, claro. De acuerdo al intermitente punto en la pantalla central, él aún está con nosotros. Sólo que en qué condición está es difícil de asegurar, porque se ha mimetizado efectivamente con su entorno.

—¿Signos vitales? —le pregunto a Chaff, que está actualmente en posesión del control remoto. Aprieta el botón que controla la pantalla de Peeta varias veces, antes de que una imagen rotativa de él aparezca, rodeada por un surtido de texto.

Los rastreadores que les insertaron a los tributes antes de que los Juegos comenzaran hacen un buen trabajo en informarte del estado físico en que un tributo está. Hasta está codificado por colores, para los que no sabemos nada de medicina. Verde significa que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, amarillo significa que lo mejor es que empieces a prestar atención, y rojo significa que debes estar bromeando si estás desperdiciando preciosos tiempo y recursos en mantener vivo a este cadáver de ser humano. Por supuesto, la temperatura corporal de Peeta, presión sanguínea, pulso, y ritmo respiratorio brillan en un ominoso rojo.

Fantástico.

Agarro mi botella del suelo con una mano, y me quito las lagañas de los ojos con la otra. De alguna manera, Katniss necesita encontrar a Peeta y mantenerlo vivo. De alguna manera, tengo que hacer que Katniss convenza al país que los dos están locamente enamorados. Cuando Katniss cierra los ojos y se acomoda para pasar la noche, me inclino hacia adelante y miro a la forma inmóvil de Peeta. Pensando.

—Haymitch —me pregunta Effie tentativamente, su voz aún un poco temblorosa de llorar.

—¿Qué? —le gruño.

Necesito concentrarme. Necesito encontrar una manera para sacar a estos dos chicos vivos de ahí. Estoy a punto de soltar un montón de insultos contra ella cuando me giro a mirar a su cara manchada de lágrimas. Calmo mi furiosa expresión cuando me doy cuenta que Effie es humana debajo de la peluca rosada y los zapatos de tacón.

—¿Los llevarás a casa? —susurra ella.

—Tal vez —digo honestamente. Es la mejor respuesta que puedo darle. No creo en endulzar la verdad. Ella asiente con la cabeza y sale de la habitación.

Miro de reojo a Chaff, que está observando al tributo que le queda caminar a través del campo con una expresión atribulada. Se gira hacia mí y me mira, silencioso. Lo conozco desde hace suficiente tiempo como para saber que los dos estamos pensando lo mismo. Si Katniss y Peeta ganan, entonces su tributo tendrá que morir. Aún peor, como sólo quedan seis tributos, las probabilidades de que eviten una confrontación son cada vez menores. En realidad, nunca antes habíamos tenido este problema. Habitualmente, a esta altura de los Juegos, estamos fuera de competencia, bebiendo y difamando el gobierno mientras observamos a los Profesionales matarse entre ellos.

Extraño los buenos viejos tiempos.


	18. Chapter 18

**No me pertenece nada de esto. El argumento es de S. Collins, y la historia, de la asombrosa huckin-cupcakes. Pueden leer el original aquí: **

**http:/ www./s/ 6108411/1/ Through_a_Mentors_Eyes**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18<br>**

Gracias a una estable dieta de café cortesía de Effie, paso el resto de la noche manteniendo un ojo en mis tributos, asegurándome que los Profesionales se queden en su lado de la arena, bien lejos de Peeta o Katniss. Tengo el volumen en la pantalla de los Profesionales encendida todo el tiempo, y los escucho murmurar enojados acerca de los tributos del 12, preguntándose quién tiene más patrocinadores. Mis tributos, obviamente. Son el claro catalizador para el cambio en las reglas.

Patrocinadores que han exhibido interés en la idea de los "Amantes Trágicos" están preparándose para abrir sus monederos en cuanto Katniss y Peeta estén juntos de nuevo. Hay un enorme interés en el Capitolio, y un programa de comentario zumbando constantemente en una de las pantallas de nuestra habitación disecciona cómo Katniss dice _Peeta_ al descubrir el cambio de reglas. Lo reproducen una y otra vez, analizando el tono, la expresión facial, y un montón de otras psicopavadas. Después de que se cansan de eso, pasan a la confesión de Peeta durante la entrevista. A cámara lenta. Rebobinan. Lo ven de nuevo.

El consenso es que ambos están locamente enamorados. Sé que son todos idiotas, pero necesito idiotas con dinero para ganar esto. Tenemos que convencerlos que lo que creen es verdad, a pesar del hecho que estén completamente errados. Dudo seriamente que Katniss vaya a saltarle encima a Peeta y darle un gran beso como la audiencia parece esperar que ella haga, pero me encuentro a mí mismo esperando que ella le tome el ritmo rápidamente a la farsa.

Las bisagras de la puerta rechinan cuando alguien la abre más, y yo la ignoro, mirando fijamente a la pantalla.

—¿Haymitch?

—¿Hm?

Reluctantemente giro mi silla al sonido de la voz de Effie y veo una pequeña multitud de gente silenciosamente reunida detrás de ella, algunos blandiendo micrófonos y otros sostienen cámaras ante sí. Al verme, comienzan a susurrar frenéticamente. Por lo que puedo entender, están discutiendo sobre quién me hará preguntas primero.

Deprivado de sueño y relativamente sobrio, no estoy contento. La gente reunida en la puerta deja de susurrar y me mira nerviosamente, dando un colectivo paso hacia atrás y permaneciendo bien detrás de Effie, como si fuese un escudo humano. La expresión de mi cara lo dice todo, y Finnick, sentado al otro lado de la habitación, sofoca una carcajada detrás de su mano. Lo fulmino con la mirada. Él sonríe ampliamente, señalando explícitamente su cara. Algunas de la mujeres del Capitolio que están junto a la puerta lo ven sonriendo, los pies descuidadamente apoyados en la mesa, y suspiran anhelantes. _Sonríe para ellos, Haymitch_, me está diciendo.

—Bien —murmuro, mirando de regreso al grupo de reporteros y camarógrafos reunidos en la puerta.

Trato de arreglar mi cara en una expresión que se asemeje a la de Finnick. A juzgar por la falta de mujeres suspirantes, fallo miserablemente. Esto era definitivamente más fácil cuando yo era un tributo joven y temerario. Antes, en los días antes de que ganara los Juegos, yo me deleitaba en la atención y me venía naturalmente. Fui el Finnick de mi generación, por así decirlo. Pero aprendí que la atención no es buena en el Capitolio. Desde mis días de tributo, hago todo lo posible para evitar ser el centro de atención siempre que puedo, y permanezco lo más borracho posible cuando no puedo.

—¿Quién va primero? —pregunta Effie alegremente, hacienda un gesto general en mi dirección.

El siguiente par de horas estoy en televisión en vivo, discutiendo a mis tributos. Mayormente, respondo preguntas sobre su relación. Lo que sé de sus familias, que fueron entrevistadas no hace mucho. No miré las entrevistas. No quiero ver a las familias de regreso en casa, y ser capaz de reconocer las caras de aquello que estarán de luto por ellos si los chicos no regresan.

En un punto soy arrastrado a un análisis de las expresiones faciales de Katniss, y la entre vista pre–Juegos de Peeta. Yo trato de restarle importancia. Calmar la excitación. Explicar que tienen que ser pacientes.

—Hasta hace un par de horas, estaban bajo la impresión de que nunca volverían a ver al otro con vida fuera de la arena —digo—. El sufrimiento psicológico de la situación, creyendo que el otro va a morir…

Dejo incompleta la frase, mirando significativamente al par de psicólogos que los reporteros trajeron con ellos, que toman la posta enseguida y entusiasmados saltan a una elaborada discusión de cómo quizás tome tiempo que Peeta y Katniss redescubran sus sentimientos. Qué excitante será ver el joven amor florecer contra todas las probabilidades en un ambiente hostil. Me esfuerzo en no rodar los ojos.

Después, probablemente porque está aquí y es universalmente amado en todo el Capitolio, fríen a Finnick a por información. Acerca de Katniss y Peeta. Acerca de mí, y si estoy cuidando bien de ellos, a pesar de mis bien conocidas borracheras. Escuchan cada palabra en completo silencio, y él servicialmente responde a todas las preguntas, largo y tendido, aunque a veces directamente mintiendo.

Finalmente, horas más tarde, el grupo se va sin una palabra a Beetee, Cameress, o Chaff. Suspiro y me echo atrás en mi silla, estirando mis tensos músculos.

—Enobaria estará lívida —dice Finnick riendo, sacando la cabeza por la puerta para observar a los reporteros yéndose—. Pasaron de largo por lo de los Profesionales.

Tal cual, unos momentos más tarde escuchamos la furiosa voz de Enobaria, amortiguada por la puerta cerrada. Los Profesionales se han vuelto reservados de pronto, como si pudieses guardar secretos en este lugar. O tal vez esa puerta cerrada significa que están declarando públicamente que no somos bienvenidos en su habitación. Como si quisiéramos ir allí.

La conferencia de prensa duró toda la mañana más temprana, y para el momento en que regreso a mirar las pantallas Katniss está despierta. Después de comer el desayuno y preparar las armas ella obedientemente se pone en marcha, intentando rastrear a Peeta. Espero que el chico, maltrecho como está, aún tenga la capacidad de hablar o ella no lo encontrará nunca.

Ella empieza yendo en la dirección correcta, regresando hacia el claro donde lo vio por última vez antes de que Cato lo apuñalara. Es un buen signo, y sugiere que ella se da cuenta que él no pudo haber ido muy lejos. Enciende un fuego para mantener alejados a los Profesionales, y sale a buscarlo. Poco después, está caminando junto al arroyo.

Fruence el ceño cuando sigue caminando junto al río, acercándose más y más a Peeta. Le ha tomado un largo rato, y no se cruzó con nada que señale que Peeta está ahí. De pronto ella se detiene y luce como si estuviese a punto de darse la vuelta y rendirse. Está a pocos metros de Peeta, de acuerdo a la pantalla central.

Gruño en frustración, golpeando el costado de mi silla con la mano. La cafeína me volvió irritable, y no estoy tomando bien los contratiempos.

—Espera —dice Chaff, levantando la mano.

La cámara enfoca una mancha de sangre sobre una gran roca, y enfoca de nuevo a Katniss, que obviamente la vio. Se mueve en esa dirección con renovada seguridad, siguiendo el rastro de piedras ensangrentadas. Pasa justo junto a Peeta, y gruño en disgusto.

—¡Peeta! ¡Peeta! —lo llama, medio susurrando cuando está a veinte metros de él.

—Está detrás de ti, Preciosa —digo, sosteniendo el puente de mi nariz entre mi pulgar e índice en frustración.

Rindiéndose después de un rato, ella empieza a bajar por el arroyo de nuevo, obviamente perdida de dónde puede llegar a estar él. Me toma por sorpresa escuchar la voz de Peeta emergiendo del barro.

—¿Estás aquí para rematarme, Preciosa? —pregunta Peeta, apenas audible.

Katniss gira rápidamente, mirando en cada dirección, buscando el origen de la voz.

—¿Peeta? —susurra, incrédula—. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Peeta? —en su apuro por encontrar la fuente de la voz, casi aplasta al chico bajo su pie.

—Bueno, no me pises.

Esa afirmación sería graciosa si no fuese tan asombroso encontrarlo en una condición tal que puede hablar. Su voz la sobresalta y Katniss da un salto hacia atrás. Mira al suelo, desconcertada, mientras intenta encontrarlo.

Él abre sus claros ojos azules y deja escapar una risa ante el grito apagado de Katniss. Su camuflaje es fantástico. Se mimetiza perfectamente, y a menos que sepas que él está ahí, nunca lo verías.

—Cierra tus ojos de nuevo —dice Katniss, y Peeta lo hace, desapareciendo en el lodo—. Supongo que todas esas horas decorando pasteles valieron la pena.

—Sí, glaseado. La defensa final de los moribundos.

—No te morirás —insiste ella. _Bien_, pienso. Le está mostrando a la audiencia que se preocupa por él. Bueno, suficiente como para no quererlo muerto.

—¿Quién lo dice?

—Yo lo digo. Estamos en el mismo equipo ahora, sabes.

Él abre los ojos de nuevo para observar a Katniss.

—Eso escuché. Muy amable de tu parte venir a buscar lo que queda de mí.

Escucho (tal vez falsamente) la cansada acusación en su voz, firmemente dirigida a mí, y culpablemente bebo un trago mientras Katniss le pasa su botella de agua a Peeta.

Discuten las heridas de Peeta y qué harán al respecto. Katniss toma la rotunda decisión de moverlo hacia el riachuelo y lavarlo. Considerando el estado de sus signos vitales eso es más fácilmente dicho que hecho. Ella trabaja en sacarlo de su escondite, que parece decidido a mantener a Peeta atrapado. Él grita de dolor, y miro nerviosamente a la pantalla central de nuevo para asegurarme que los Profesionales están bien lejos.

Eventualmente Katniss lo arrastra a la orilla del riachuelo y procede a lavarlo. El chico está cubierto en barro, pero cuando Katniss lentamente consigue limpiarlo obtenemos un buen vistazo de sus heridas. Algunas picaduras, unos moretones, una quemadura. Nada muy malo. Ciertamente nada que haría brillar tu pantalla en rojo. Ella arregla su mitad superior, y le da un par de pastillas para la fiebre cortesía del tributo muerto del Distrito 1.

—Traga éstas —le ordena Katniss. Lo piensa por un momento, y comenta: —Debes tener hambre.

—En realidad no. Es raro, hace días que no tengo hambre —responde Peeta.

Frunzo el ceño. Esto definitivamente no es bueno. Peeta probablemente no tuvo una comida decente desde el primer par de días de los Juegos, y no querer comer a pesar de eso me hace pensar que algo debe estar críticamente mal con él. Katniss intenta meter algo de comida dentro de él a pesar de su reluctancia, pero tiene poca suerte.

—¿Qué crees que sea? —pregunta Finnick, justo en mi oreja.

Casi me caigo de mi silla. He estado tan absorto que no noté lo cerca que está. Sus brazos están cruzados sobre la parte superior de mi silla. Despreocupado, él ni siquiera parpadea cuando yo salto.

—Odair, ¿te mataría no sobresaltarme así? —ladro.

Si permitiesen armas en este lugar, él tendría un cuchillo clavado en su bonita frente ahora mismo. Regla número uno de tratar con Mentores: no te les acerques sigilosamente. No sabes qué son capaces de hacer. Particularmente no los viejos, piscológicamente inestables, que no duermen tranquilos si no tienen un cuchillo en la mano.

—Anotado —responde secamente, aún esperando una respuesta.

—¿Qué soy, un doctor? —le pregunto, levantando las cejas.

El chico no me deja tranquilo, sin embargo, y se queda parado ahí, esperando mi respuesta. Suspiro, bajando mis cejas, y cedo.

—Si tuviese que suponer, diría que es una fea infección. No es sorprendente en estas condiciones.

Estar tirado en un charco de barro por días no es exactamente el epítome de la vida limpia. Cualquier cantidad de cosas podrían estar mal con él.

—Debe ser una mala —comenta él.

Lo miro de reojo. Odair luce… ¿preocupado? ¿Por Katniss y Peeta? ¿Los míseros tributos del Distrito 12? Sacudo la cabeza. Debo estar imaginando cosas.

—Seh, bueno, no hay una maldita cosa que pueda hacer al respecto ahora mismo, ¿no? Necesito saber con qué estoy tratando antes de poder hacer nada útil.

Cuando Katniss le quita los pantalones, empezamos a hacernos una idea. La herida es definitivamente profunda. Está innegablemente infectada e hinchada, con sangre y pus manando de ella. No es algo bonito de mirar, pero está tan cubierta de mugre que aún no podemos obtener un vistazo claro.

—Bastante horrible, ¿eh? —comenta Peeta, observando la apenas oculta mortificación de Katniss.

¿Qué, justo ahora elige actuar como niña? Para una chica que mata animales salvajes a diario y arroja nidos de rastrevíspula sobre las cabezas de sus enemigos mientras están durmiendo, creerías que ella sería un poco menos aprensiva cuando se trate de sangre.

Ella responde (nada convincentemente) que no es lo peor que ha visto, y empieza a limpiarla. Cuanto más la limpia, más mortal parece la infección. Katniss sugiere darle algo de aire, y se ocupa de revisar los contenidos del botiquín del tributo del distrito 1. Intenta arreglar la herida del costado de la pierna de él, luciendo lista para vomitar al momento que el pus salga.

—¿Katniss? —pregunta Peeta, y la cámara cierra el plano sobre él. Él mueve los labios, pero sin articular sonido, diciendo: —¿Qué hay de ese beso?

Ella se ríe, algo entre el disgusto y la vergüenza. Bueno, por lo menos no dijo que no. Desde luego, limpiar pus de la herida de tu amado no es exactamente la situación más romántica. Creo que el Capitolio entenderá su reluctancia.

—¿Algo está mal? —pregunta Peeta, inocente.

—Yo… yo no soy buena en esto. No soy mi madre. No tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo y odio el pus. ¡Puaj! —ella vacía la botella de agua sobre la herida, dejando escapar un sonido de disgusto antes de aplicar una capa fresca de hojas.

—¿Cómo haces para cazar? —pregunta Peeta. Ella es tan aprensiva que estoy preguntándome lo mismo.

—Confía en mí. Matar cosas es mucho más fácil que esto. Aunque, por lo que sé, podría estar matándote.

—¿Puedes apurarte un poco?

—No. Cállate y come tus peras.

Ella continúa aplicando hojas a la herida, y el pus chorrea sin pausa. Luce un poquito mejor, y la hinchazón se redujo. Cuando Katniss se quita de adelante para dejar al sol iluminarla bien y la examina, podemos echarle un buen vistazo a la lesión. Es definitivamente profunda. Hasta el hueso, lo que lo hace aún más susceptible a infecciones mortales.

Nada más puede hacerse por ahora, y Katniss lo envuelve en algunas vendas estériles del botiquín. Ella observa su trabajo por un momento, mordiéndose el labio.

—Aquí —le dice, alcanzándole la mochilita de Rue—. Cúbrete y te lavo los calzoncillos.

Primero le tiene miedo a la sangre, y ahora la desnudez la asusta. Suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando suplicante hacia el cielo raso. ¿Dónde quedó mi audaz, brillante estrella del distrito 12? Supongo que en el Capitolio lo verán bajo una luz simpática. Inocente, casta pequeña Katniss, incapaz de posar sus ojos en el cuerpo de su amante. Sólo espero que le dé a la audiencia _algo _que sugiera que se siente atraída por él.

—Oh, no me importa si me ves —Peeta se encoge de hombros, tomando la mochila de las manos de Katniss.

—Eres como el resto de mi familia —se queja ella, soltando la mochila—. Me preocupo, ¿sí?

Peeta está sentado ahí, sonriendo por algo mientras Katniss lava la mugre de sus calzoncillos.

—Sabes —dice él después de un minuto—, eres un poco aprensiva para ser una cazadora tan letal. Ojalá te hubiese dejado darle esa ducha a Haymitch, después de todo.

Miro a la pantalla, perdido, tratando de recordar cuándo puede haber sido eso, mientras Katniss arruga la nariz en disgusto.

Oh.

—Estaba borracho y los chicos me ayudaron —le digo a nadie en particular, sabiendo que hay una muda pregunta en el aire. Al menos, eso creo que es lo que pasó. Es difícil recordar los detalles.

—Aahh, el Ritual Anual del Distrito 12 de Iniciación de los Novatos—dice Finnick, asintiendo cómplice con falsa gravedad—. Limpiar el vómito del borracho Señor Abernathy.

Me giro a fulminarlo con la mirada, y él me guiña un ojo.

—¿Odair? —le pregunto, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia. Él burlonamente cierra su boca y mueve los dedos a lo largo de sus labios, como si fuese un cierre relámpago.

Me giro de vuelta a la pantalla, irritado de haberme perdido parte de la conversación de mis tributos.

—¿…te envió algo? —pregunta Peeta.

—La medicina para las quemaduras. Oh, y algo de pan.

—Siempre supe que eras su favorita —dice Peeta.

—Por favor, si no soporta estar en la misma habitación que yo —protesta Katniss.

Gracioso, siempre pensé que era el revés. Que _ella_ no aguanta estar en la misma habitación que _yo_. Entrenarla fue una completa pesadilla.

—Porque se parecen —replica Peeta.

Ella aprieta los dientes, y sé que le gustaría decir algo desagradable. Probablemente quiere criticarme. Nada la detendría, realmente. Panem se sólo reirá de sus insultos, y dudo que pueda decir nada que yo encuentre particularmente insultante.

Peeta tiene razón en algo. Katniss se me parece mucho; particularmente a cómo era yo cuando participé en los Juegos. Determinado a sobrevivir. Formando equipo con alguien, más por sentimentalismo que por verdadera necesidad. Buscando señales ocultas en todo.

De golpe se me ocurre algo, y tengo un plan para traer la tibia relación de Katniss con Peeta a punto de ebullición. Si ella es tan inteligente como yo creo, sabrá qué pretendo.

—Effie —le digo, girando en mi asiento. Ella está manteniendo una conversación susurrada con Finnick, y gira su mirada reluctantemente hacia mí—. Necesitamos organizar un regalo. Para Katniss y Peeta.

Mientras ellos esperan a que las ropas de Peeta se sequen, él dormita un rato y Katniss monta guardia. No tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Los Profesionales están a kilómetros de distancia. Bastante pronto Katniss despierta a Peeta, así pueden esconderlo mientras se recupera.

Después de vestirlo, ella intenta guiarlo corriente abajo. No se alejan más de quince metros cuando tienen que parar. Peeta está sufriendo, y parece a punto de desmayarse. Se quedan ahí por un rato antes de que ella intente moverlo otros seis metros, hacia la entrada de una cueva.

Se acomodan para pasar la noche en la cueva. Katniss intenta que Peeta coma de nuevo, antes de armar una especie de cortina con la que ocultar la entrada. Si cree que los Profesionales se dejarán engañar por esa cosa, está equivocada. Después de examinar su trabajo por unos minutos, ella gruñe de frustración y empieza a arrancarla.

—Katniss —dice Peeta. Dejando de lado su mediocre trabajo, ella se acerca a Peeta y le quita el cabello de la cara con una suave caricia—. Gracias por encontrarme.

—Hubieses hecho lo mismo por mí de haber podido —insiste ella.

—Sí. Mira, si no regreso –

—No digas eso —lo interrumpe ella—. No te quité todo ese pus para nada.

—Ya sé. Pero, por las dudas, en caso que yo no –

Ella pone sus dedos sobre los labios de él, y yo contengo el aliento.

—No, Peeta, ni siquiera quiero discutirlo.

—Pero yo –

Ella lo besa. Effie empieza a lloriquear y a aplaudir. Me reclino hacia atrás en mi silla con un sentimiento de engreída satisfacción mezclado con exasperación. Ese beso se lo veía venir desde hacía tiempo. Ella necesita ir un poco más rápido.

—_Eso _es lo que estaba buscando, Preciosa —le digo cuando se aparta de Peeta.

—No te morirás. Te lo prohíbo. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido.

Katniss sale, y justo a tiempo para atrapar el paracaídas cortesía de mí mismo y sus generosos patrocinadores. La miro fijamente cuando examina el regalo, y veo la expresión de comprensión que cruza su cara. Cuando regresa a la cueva con el caldo, y se lo presenta a Peeta de modo cariñoso, sé que comprendió el mensaje.

¡Ése es mi tributo!

* * *

><p><strong>NdT:<strong> el último renglón era, literalmente, "a tribute after my own heart". No tiene una traducción literal, y esto es lo más parecido que pude hacer. Vale la pena aclararlo.


	19. Chapter 19

**No me pertenece nada. El argumento es de Suzanne Collins. Y la historia, de huckin-cupcakes. El original en inglés pueden encontrarlo en: http: .net /s/6108411/1/Through_a_Mentors_Eyes **

**Oh, y seguimos a la búsqueda de un fan art... ¡no importa si hay más de uno!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19<strong>

Calor.

Abro los ojos, parpadeando incómodo cuando la luz del sol brilla directamente sobre mí desde un prístino cielo azul sobre mí. Debo haberme amodorrado. Tomo aire profundamente, soltándolo suavemente al observar mis alrededores. Los pájaros están cantando por encima de mí. El perfume de los árboles. El tacto de unas manos, acariciando mi cara y jugueteando con mi cabello.

Sonrío, girando la cabeza ligeramente para mirar a la chica por encima de mí, que tiene mi cabeza en su regazo. Mi chica. Es demasiado fácil adormilarse, aquí afuera en los bosques, descansando en su regazo. Aún con la amenaza de perros salvajes y rastrevíspulas, es aquí afuera con ella que más a salvo me siento. Ella me mira y sonríe, sus ojos grises fijos en los míos. Nos miramos el uno al otro por un momento, empapándonos sin palabras en el aspecto del otro. Nunca me cansaré de mirarla, ni siquiera cuando los dos estemos viejos y arrugados y encorvados por la edad. Ella se inclina y besa mis labios, su trenza haciéndome cosquillas en la mejilla.

—Podríamos hacerlo, sabes —me susurra seductoramente en la oreja.

—¿Qué? —le pregunto con una sonrisa perezosa, distraído por el sabor de sus labios, aún fresco sobre los míos.

—Abandonar el distrito. Escapar. Vivir en el bosque. Tú y yo, podríamos hacerlo.

Frunzo el ceño cuando un incómodo sentimiento crece en mi estómago. Ella suspira, enderezándose y reclinándose contra nuestro árbol. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos momentos, sus manos trazando ausentemente patrones en mis mejillas y dejando líneas de calor en mi piel, pero puedo sentir la tensión detrás del movimiento. Ella quiere una respuesta, pero no sé qué decirle. Ella nunca fue alguien que estuviese en silencio por mucho tiempo, sin embargo, y finalmente aparta sus manos de mi cara y se cruza de brazos, mirando hacia abajo, hacia mí, expectante.

Reluctantemente levanto mi cabeza de su cálido regazo y la sensación de seguridad desaparece gradualmente cuando registro su apariencia. Ella me mira fijamente, expectante.

—¿Qué hay de mi madre, mi hermano? —le pregunto.

—Podemos llevarlos con nosotros —insiste ella, mirándome suplicante, su voz ganando velocidad en cada palabra en su apuro por explicarse. Se incorpora en agitación, su espalda aún contra el árbol—. Mi hermana, tu hermano, nuestras madres, podemos irnos todos juntos, hoy, ahora mismo.

—¿Por qué ahora? —le pregunto, enarcando las cejas. No hay más peligro que en habitual. Sólo los mismos viejos Juegos del Hambre, por llegar en unos pocos días. Además, nos hemos mantenido fuera de los juegos por todo este tiempo. El universo está trabajando a nuestro favor. Nunca seremos elegidos.

—Tengo miedo, Haymitch —dice ella, rodeándose con sus brazos, apartando la vista de mí para mirar fijamente el suelo—. Siento que uno de nosotros será elegido.

Me río de esa idea y ella aparta la vista del suelo del bosque cuando tomo su cara entre mis manos.

—No seremos elegidos —le digo con confianza, limpiando las lágrimas de su cara con mis pulgares—. Y si uno de nosotros es elegido, será más inteligente que los otros tributos, volverá a casa, nos casaremos, y viviremos felices por siempre jamás en una de esas mansiones de la Aldea de los Vencedores, con más dinero que el que podamos gastar. Imagínate si yo _fuese _elegido. Piensa en la boda que tendríamos con las riquezas del Capitolio a nuestra disposición.

Ella da una risa llorosa, abrazándome fuertemente y apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho.

—Espero que tengas razón —dice ella, el sonido de su voz amortiguado.

Me aparto de ella, mirando fijamente a sus acuosos ojos grises.

—Sé que la tengo —le digo, con mi confidencia famosa en todo el distrito—. Estaremos bien, los dos. Sólo espera y verás.

Le guiño un ojo y ella sonríe por entre las lágrimas.

—¿Lo prometes? —pregunta ella, sollozando.

—Lo prometo —afirmo, cerrando los ojos e inclinándome para besarla.

—¿En serio, Haymitch? —se burla una voz—. No creo que seas mi tipo.

Mis ojos se abren de golpe y me encuentro con que estoy a un milímetro de distancia de la tributo del Distrito 7. Me caigo hacia atrás, asustado, mirando desde el suelo al ensangrentado rostro de la tributo que maté hace más de veinte años. El hacha que la mató aún está hundida en su cabeza. Ella huele podrido, y hay sangre coagulada formando costras en su cara. Está desafiando a la muerte, confidencialmente parada con las manos en las caderas, sus ojos fríos y calculadores cuando me mira desde arriba.

—¡Pero estás muerta! —le digo, mi corazón martillando, mis extremidades temblando, y mis palmas traspirando cuando ella da un paso hacia mí. Estoy paralizado de terror, incapaz de moverme. ¿Cómo es posible esto? ¡Ella está muerta! ¡La maté yo mismo!—. El hacha… —tartamudeo incoherentemente, señalando lo obvio y esperando que se dé cuenta que no está viva.

—¿Qué, esto? —pregunta inocentemente, indicando el hacha. Sujeta el mango y se la saca de la cabeza con un sonido asqueroso—. Lo estuve guardando para ti —dice, sonriéndome amenazadoramente, la promesa de una muerte dolorosa en su cara cuando avanza. Acaricia el borde del ensangrentado filo con cariño, sin que sus ojos dejen nunca mi rostro.

—Pero te daré la oportunidad que yo nunca tuve —susurra enloquecida—. Te daré hasta la cuenta de tres. Uno…

Ella levanta un dedo, pero eso es todo lo que veo antes de saltar a mis pies y huir de ella, buscando algo, cualquier cosa, para salvarme. ¿Cómo puedes matar lo que no está muerto? Encuentro una roca de buen tamaño mientras estoy corriendo, y me agacho a recogerla antes de seguir huyendo.

—¡Puedes huir, pequeño Haymitch, pero no puedes esconderte! —grita ella, cacareando enloquecida. No sabría decir de dónde viene. El sonido de su voz me envuelve, no hay escapatoria—. ¡No hay campo de fuerza para salvarte esta vez!

Aparece frente a mí de la nada, blandiendo su hacha. La mueve hacia mí sin miedo, y no teniendo otra cosa que una roca, pronto acabo en el suelo, respirando pesadamente. Mi agarre de la piedra se afloja y ella la aparta de una patada, despreocupada, de debajo de mi mano.

Me observa por un momento, midiéndome, antes de sopesar su hacha y prepararse para el golpe mortal. Miro alrededor desesperanzado, tratando de encontrar un modo de escapar.

—Tag. Estás muerto —constata ella con una sonrisa. Cierro los ojos, esperando el golpe…

—¡Haymitch! ¡Haymitch, despiértate! ¡Salte de esto!

Mis ojos se abren y me giro en mi estado desorientado, manoteando en busca de un arma. Alguien sujeta mis brazos, pero mis pies están libres y pateo a mi atacante, ciegamente retrocediendo a un rincón y mirando alrededor sin ver nada. Veo una botella y la agarro, rompiéndola contra la mesa. Astillas tintinean contra el suelo y agito mi nueva arma, retándolos a acercarse. Ninguno avanza, pero lo adrenalina aún fluye por mis venas y mis ojos giran alrededor salvajemente.

—Cálmate —ordena una voz.

Gruño sin palabras, advirtiéndoles que se mantengan alejados. Sé quién es, pero no puedo ubicar qué persona es. No sé si es amigo o enemigo. No me preocupa realmente. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy? ¿Quiénes son esas personas al otro lado de la habitación? ¿Quieren verme muerto también?

—¡Algunos tranquilizantes serían buena idea ahora! —exclama la misma voz.

Siento un pinchazo en el cuello y tengo mi mano contra el sitio. El terror me atrapa cuando siento la conciencia desvanecerse y me deslizo hacia el suelo, aflojando mi agarre de la botella rota. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Voy a morir?

—No, no vas a morir. Conseguir que nos prohíban a todos tener botellas en el Cuartel de los Mentores, tal vez…

La voz se apaga cuando caigo rendido.

Sin sueños.

* * *

><p><strong>Breve, lo sé, e impactante. Prometo tener el siguiente, en que se devela la septicemia de Peeta, pronto. <strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Ni el argumento, ni la historia, me pertenecen. Yo sólo traduzco, sin fines de lucro, esta historia escrita sin fines de lucro por huckin-cupcakes. **

**Capítulo 20 **

Suelto un "urngh" cuando intento rodar sobre mi costado. Todo duele. Hay un dolor pulsante en mi mano izquierda que irradia a lo largo de todo mi brazo y un punto lastimado en mi cuello. Una sensación de ansiedad flota en los bordes de mi mente,justo fuera de mi alcance. Aturdido, abro un ojo y miro a mi alrededor. Finnick y Chaff están sentados al otro lado de la habitación, mirándome de reojo desde las sillas, sus cuerpos aún de frente hacia la pantalla. Parecen cautelosos y tensos, como si no estuviesen seguros si estoy totalmente "aquí" con ellos.

Me aclaro la garganta, me froto los ojos, y me siento en la cama. Una ola de mareos y náusea me golpea y me agarro la cabeza con un gemido.

—Te dieron suficientes sedantes como para derribar un caballo —ofrece Finnick a modo de explicación—. Podría tomar un rato que se te pase. Primero intenté despertarte, porque estabas revolcándote como loco, gritando algo sobre un hacha, entonces empezaste a agitar esa botella en nuestra dirección, y _entonces_ comenzaste a murmurar incoherentemente acerca de _quién _eres y _quiénes _éramos nosotros y empezaste a cortarte a ti mismo. Ahí fue cuando te noquearon.

Él dice esto en tono tranquilo, tratando de actuar como si algo completamente normal hubiese pasado. Una monótona presentación de los hechos para ponerme al día, así puedo superarlo y seguir con el trabajo frente a mí. No sería la primera vez que un Mentor se vuelve kamikaze en un lugar como éste. Sólo nos queda juntar los pedazos y seguir adelante.

—Me vendría bien un trago —murmuro, apretando y aflojando mi adolorido puño, que está apretadamente vendado con limpias vendas de algodón hasta el codo. Debe habérseme ido un poco la mano con lo de "cortarme a mí mismo". Recuerdo vagamente haber roto una botella de vidrio… correr por el bosque… besarla a _ella_…

Cierro los ojos y respiro lentamente, inhalando y exhalando, organizando mis pensamientos. Tengo que dejar de vivir en el pasado. _Mi nombre es Haymitch Abernathy. __Soy mentor de los 74os Juegos del Hambre. Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen son mis Tributos. Ellos cuentan conmigo para ayudarles a ganar. Ambos pueden ganar. Si yo sigo cuerdo, claro. _

—Mejor que te acostumbres al plástico —dice Chaff, arrojando una botella en mi dirección—. Están reenvasando todo lo que queramos traer aquí ahora.

—Mientras haga lo mismo, no me importa —murmuro al quitar la tapa.

Me quedo callado por un rato, y sólo cuando la mitad del líquido se ha ido miro a las pantallas.

—Entonces, ¿qué está pasando? —me voy a la silla que está entre Chaff y Finnick y me siento.

—Sorprendentemente poco —dice Finnick, girando su cabeza de vuelta a la pared de pantallas—. Elegiste el tiempo perfecto para tener tu depresión nerviosa. Katniss está despertando de una pequeña siesta ahora.

Peeta está sentado junto a ella, luciendo nada saludable pero mejor que la noche pasada.

Una vez que establecí que mis Tributos no están en peligro inmediato, me echo atrás en mi silla y me froto el sueño de los ojos. Me enfoco en respirar lentamente, pensando en lo que ocurrió hace unas horas. El estrés de este lugar pudo conmigo. Sólo puedes reprimirlo por un tiempo antes de que regrese y te ataque. Debería saberlo, pero dado que mis Tributos usualmente están muertos mucho antes de llegar a este punto de los Juegos, suelo estar demasiado borracho como para preocuparme por nada más. Ahora que tengo el doble de Tributos que guiar y debo permanecer moderadamente sobrio para vigilarlos, está pasándome factura. No quiero ni pensar en regresar al Distrito 12 con uno de ellos cuando tengo la oportunidad de volver con dos. Evidentemente no beber tanto como de costumbre está afectando a mi cerebro, haciendo que mi miedo y ansiedad alcancen la superficie de mi mente normalmente lúcida. Debilitando años de mecanismos de defensa cargados de alcohol.

_Odio la sobriedad_ pienso para mí amargamente, tomando otro trago y observando a mis Tributos sin verlos realmente.

—¿Dónde está Effie? —pregunto.

No me importa realmente, pero me pregunto si ha sido traumada por mi crisis mental.

—Ella, Beetee y Cameress están en la otra habitación —me informa Finnick—. Después de que te volviste balístico ella pareció creer que era más seguro estar en otro lado y los coaccionó para que la dejaran compartir la habitación con ella. Murmuró algo sobre ese "loco chiflado borracho del Distrito 12" y cómo ella espera que "el año que viene me transfieran a un Distrito con un Mentor respetable".

Ah. Bueno, realmente no esperé otra cosa.

—Personalmente creo que tiene puesto el ojo en el 4. Buena suerte con eso. Creo que tendrá que conseguir algo de veneno para sacar de en medio a Pria.

Ruedo los ojos y él sonríe. Cada vez que ves a Pria está exhibiendo su escote y prácticamente enroscada alrededor de Finnick. El hombre difícilmente necesite otra pieza de joyería humana que añadir a su colección. Dios sabe que tiene suficientes diamantes de sus encuentros con la gente en el Capitolio.

—Bueno, si Katniss gana, Effie yo no tendrá que lidiar tanto conmigo, ¿no?

La única razón por la que está en el Cuartel de los Mentores conmigo es para ser mi contraparte femenina. Si Katniss sale de esto viva, _ella _tendrá el distintivo placer de observar la carnicería de niños en múltiples pantallas desde múltiples ángulos, cada año, por el resto de su vida.

Bebo otro trago y me pregunto cómo de bien aguantará ella el licor. Tal vez mi entrenamiento no esté completo una vez que haya salido de la arena. Chaff y yo tendremos que enseñarle a beber. En cuanto a Peeta… bueno, él no posee exactamente la mentalidad de los anteriores Vencedores. ¿Quién sabe qué hará él para escapar?

Chaff suelta una palabrota y mis ojos se enfocan ausentemente en la fuente de su blasfemia. Estoy a punto de agradecer que al menos uno de nosotros esté observando constantemente las pantallas, hasta que veo lo que él ve. Mi aliento se me atora en la garganta cuando le echo un vistazo a la pierna desvendada de Peeta a la luz del día, y mi mano aferra la botella más fuertemente. Intensas líneas rojas brillan en su pálida pierna. No tienes ni que ser un doctor para saber lo que es.

Septicemia. Todos sabemos lo que es, aún Katniss y Peeta.

—¡Septicemia! —exclama uno de los comentaristas, a medio camino entre el horror y la excitación. Comienza una larga explicación sobre los efectos físicos de la septicemia en beneficio de los idiotas del Capitolio que no saben lo que es la sepsis ni cuando la ven, pero realmente sólo hay una cosa que tiene que decirles: sin tratamiento, Peeta morirá.

—Eso podría ser un problema —digo, tratando de sonar despreocupado pero fallando miserablemente. La tensión de mi voz me delata. Lo único que posiblemente pueda curarlo serían medicinas fuertes del Capitolio. Nada en ese bosque le ayudará. Podrá sobrevivir un par de días sin nada, pero no estoy dispuesto a apostar.

—¿QUÉ ES LO QUE VAS A HACER?

Salto en mi silla cuando Effie entra a la habitación con chillido, llorando exuberantemente dentro de un puñuelo de encaje.

—¡No quiero que Peeta muera, él es mi favorito! ¡Se supone que él y Katniss vivirán felices por siempreeeeee!

—Cálmate, Effie —le digo, solo para ser recompensado con una mirada cargada de reproche queriendo decir algo por el estilo de "mira quién habla". Aparentemente no va a olvidar mi episodio psicótico por un rato. De todos modos, sus sollozos declinan a hipo y yo me aclaro la garganta.

—¿Patrocinadores? —pregunto, sabiendo antes de decirlo que las posibilidades de que tengamos suficiente dinero como para comprar algo como _eso _a esta altura de los Juegos es astronómicamente improbable. Ella sacude la cabeza, indicando que no es suficiente. Probablemente no hubiésemos podido comprarlo el primer día, menos que menos _ahora_—. Supongo que todo lo que podemos hacer entonces es esperar.

—¿Esperar? —chirría ella.

—Síp —digo, rotando mi silla para quedar mirando a las pantallas de nuevo.

Después de gritarle a mi espalda lo que piensa de mi inútil, borracho, haragán trasero, ella se gira y sale a zancadas de la habitación. Cambio una elocuente mirada con Finnick y Chaff, ambos asienten. Comprenden.

Effie es una realmente buena muestra del humor en el Capitolio. Si ellos quieren a Peeta, los Organizadores de los Juegos no lo dejarán morir. Al menos, aún no. No sin un espectáculo. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es esperar a que se les ocurra algo. Indudablemente algo casi suicida, algo que envuelva competencia cabeza a cabeza entre los tributos restantes, pero es mejor que nada.

Siento que debo hacer _algo_.

—Me pregunto, ¿cuánto le llevará a Crane meterse por su gruesa calavera que a Peeta podrían quedarle sólo algunas horas de vida? —pregunto, dirigiendo mi duda a la cámara en el fondo de la habitación—. No sé cómo hará Katniss para sobrevivir sin él.

Estoy diciendo esto por el bien de Senneca. Sé que está mirándome. Me estuvo mirando desde que Katniss le disparó a su cerdo asado. Ponerla en directo y mortal conflicto con los otros es la mejor oportunidad que él tendrá de sacarla de en medio mientras aún puede. Ella puede morir valientemente en un intento de salvar a su amado –o eso cree él. Todos sabemos que dada la oportunidad, ella hará cualquier cosa para salvar a Peeta. Ella no quiere regresar al Distrito 12 ni un poco más de lo que yo quiero. A enfrentar a todos, con las miradas acusatorias en sus rostros, preguntando por qué no lo salvó.

Pero eso no es lo que el Capitolio verá en sus acciones. Verán una chica intentando salvar al chico que ama. Si tiene éxito, la gente del Capitolio se alegrará. Si falla, será el descorazonador fin de una floreciente relación, con Katniss muriendo valientemente en el campo de batalla. Algo de lo que el Capitolio hablará por semanas como el más increíble momento de la televisión, y Senneca se sacará de encima un problema antes de que se convierta en uno más grande.

Pero yo conozco a Katniss. Ella irá hacia este combate preparada. _¿Adivina qué, Senneca? _gruño internamente._ Ella va a ganar esta cosa. __Sólo espera. _ Aún tengo mis dudas, pero quizás si lo digo suficientes veces sucederá. Otra botella de alcohol no hará daño, tampoco.

Es solo que no quiero pensar en lo que pasará después de que ella deje la arena si– no, _cuando_– ella gane.

Ganar no es el fin. Sé lo suficiente como para saber eso.


	21. Chapter 21

**No me pertenecen la historia, ni los personajes, ni nada. Ni siquiera este texto, que es una traducción del original de huckin-cupcakes. **

**A propósito, una anécdota curiosa que le pasó a una lectora de este fic: **

"En mi ciudad celebran una feria del Libro el día 23 de abril, por el motivo ya mencionado. Estaba en uno de los puestos, echando un vistazo y de repente oigo la conversación de dos chicos que acaban de llegar al puesto: ''...el punto de vista del mentor ese, del instructor. Está en la página del Fanfiction, ¿recuerdas? Creo que se llamaba A través de la vista del no-sé-qué o algo así.'' En aquel momento me entraron ganas de saltar y corregirle, ya que estaba al lado mío, pero eran los dos hombres más altos que he visto en mi vida. Y yo no soy precisamente alta […] esos eran adultos. Me dio miedo nada más verlos.

Pero continuaron hablando de ti, ignorándome: ''Es verdad, que lo escribía una de las pocas con un nombre medio normal...''

''Depende de lo que entiendas tú por normal. Porque vamos, Cruz del Sur...''

Dejé de escuchar, porque se fueron, pero quedó confirmado que eras tú. La conversación no está reproducida literalmente, claro, pero iba por esos tiros. Fue uno de los momentos más raros de mi vida, te lo juro.**"**

**¡Imagínense mi cara cuando leí esto! ¡Es lo más fantástico, fabuloso, raro y emocionante que me pasó en la vida, o casi! **

**Hombres Altos Españoles (eso es todo lo que sabemos de ellos): la Cruz del Sur es una constelación importante en el hemisferio sur, que tiene una bonita leyenda indígena detrás, y para una noctámbula como yo, las estrellas son parte esencial. No es por pretenciosa que uso ese nickname, es que los que quise originalmente ya estaban tomados, y éste me pareció una alternativa apropiada. **

**Los dejo con el fic, ¡es sólo que quería compartir la anécdota! Y gracias a lady Evelyne por contármelo. **

**.**

**Capítulo 21**

—Cuéntame una historia —le pide Peeta a Katniss después de comer.

—¿Una historia? ¿Sobre qué? —ella frunce el ceño, levantando la vista de su comida.

Tengo que admirar a Peeta. Enfermo, pálido y muriéndose dolorosamente de septicemia, aún es capaz de apreciar estrategia. Conseguir que Katniss le cuente una historia a la audiencia es una vez más una forma de hacerla quedar bien. Además, lo hace lucir más como un equipo. Más como si estuviesen en una especie de inusual cita en lo salvaje, intercambiado anécdotas de infancia. Una parte de mí se pregunta, no obstante, si todo esto es estrategia o si hay algo más profundo.

Todos nos enteramos del día más feliz de la vida de Katniss: el día que le compró una cabra a su hermana. Ella dice que vendió un medallón de plata de su madre, y regateó con el Hombre de las Cabras por el animal herido para su hermana. Recuerdo ese día. Yo estaba en la muchedumbre de gente que estaba discutiendo los méritos del trato y acerca de quién iba a sacar ventaja. Yo había sido arrastrado a la discusión, de camino al Quemador a comprar licor. No es que le haya prestado mucha atención en ese momento a quién estaba comprando la cabra. Siempre creí que la chica se había llevado la peor parte del trato, y que la destrozada criatura moriría, pero resulta que de algún modo la cabra sobrevivió.

Poco después de que la historia acaba, las trompetas suenan y se oye a Claudius Templesmith.

—Ya era hora —murmuro.

Estaba empezando a preguntarme si Seneca estaba siquiera prestándome atención. Él los invita a un banquete, ofreciendo a cada tributo algo que necesitan desesperadamente en la Cornucopia al alba, y les dice que las cosas estarán en mochilas con sus números de distrito. Los ítems para cada distrito se muestran en la pantalla de transmisión en vivo para la audiencia, listado para su conveniencia. Le echo un vistazo a la lista. Nadie necesita ir a la Cornucopia tanto como el Distrito 12. El contenido de la mochila marcada con un 12 son menos que inútiles para los demás, pero no tienen precio para nosotros.

—Para algunos de ustedes, ésta será su última oportunidad —advierte él.

—Ni que lo digas —suspiro, enfocando mi atención de regreso en mis tributos.

Observo la expresión de Katniss. Ella sabe lo que les está esperando ahí. Su oportunidad de salvar a Peeta. La oportunidad que ella estuvo esperando. Peeta, sin embargo, parece estar en desacuerdo y la sujeta bruscamente por el hombro.

—No. No vas a arriesgar tu vida por mí.

—Y aquí tenemos el contratiempo en el plan, caballeros —Finnick suspira dramáticamente, colocando una mano sobre su corazón—. El no tan brillante Chico Amoroso, que está dispuesto a sacrificar su vida, siempre que su delicada pequeña Chica Amorosa esté fuera de peligro–

—¡SSHHH! —Chaff y yo lo reprendemos.

Ninguno de nosotros dos está de humor para Finnick, con las vidas de nuestros tributos en un peligro aún mayor que antes. Esta noche puede muy bien definir los Juegos. Ciertamente, alguien muere. Los banquetes nunca acaban sin sangre derramada.

—¿Quién dijo que yo iría? —pregunta Katniss con un poco convincente intento de parecer inocente.

Es una pésima mentirosa. Todos sabemos que ella tiene toda intención de ir. En su lugar, yo haría lo mismo. Ésta es una de las ocasiones en las consecuencias de _no _hacer algo son mucho perores que las consecuencias de intentar y fallar. Si yo fuese ella, no existiría la menor oportunidad que yo regresara al Distrito 12 sin él.

—¿Entonces no irás? —pregunta él, desconfiado.

—Por supuesto que no voy a ir. Tenme un poco de fe. ¿Crees que quiero correr derecho a un todos–contra–todos contra Cato y Clove y Thresh? No seas estúpido —le dice ella mientras le ayuda a volver a recostarse en la cama improvisada.

Él le dice que es mala mintiendo, e insiste en que si ella intenta dejarlo atrás, él la seguirá por los bosques aún si tiene que arrastrarse a sí mismo. Basta mirarlo para saber que lo haría, y yo desenrosco la tapa de mi botella en frustración y la arrojo a la pantalla, donde rebota y golpea a Finnick justo entre los ojos. Él me dice algo, pero no lo escucho. Estoy demasiado ocupado considerando qué es lo que vamos a hacer.

Obviamente tenemos que sacar a este chico insolente de en medio, Katniss y yo. De otro modo él sólo se meterá en problemas, y los pondrá a ambos en peligro. Arrastrarse ruidosamente tras ella por el bosque no hará nada por ayudar a su situación. Necesitamos que se quede en un lugar por un rato. Fuera de peligro. Lejos de los otros tributos, que podrían herirlo si se cruzan con él. Sería preferible si pudiésemos simplemente hacer que pierda la conciencia por un rato, así él podría escondérselo. Me pregunto si ella sería capaz de incapacitarlo. Cortar su suministro de aire hasta que se desmaye parece la mejor opción, pero me temo que la audiencia podría tener un problema con ella aparentemente quitándole la vida a su amado compañero. Además, aún debilitado y enfermo, el chico podría ser capaz de defenderse si ella intenta algo así. Tiene que haber una manera que no parezca un intento de asesinato…

Un momento.

Caigo en la cuenta al mismo tiempo que una bien apuntada tapa de botella, revancha de Finnick, me golpea duro en la sien.

—¡Effie! —aúllo.

Ella está en el mismo pasillo y las puertas están abiertas, de manera que me escucha fuerte y claro, y viene andando sin prisa hasta aquí con un poco de mal humor.

—Relamente, Haymitch, ¿no podrías haber ido a buscarme como haría un ser humano decente? —pregunta.

¿Un ser humano _decente_? Ouch. Si yo tuviese sentimientos, eso hubiese dolido.

—¿Cuánto dinero tenemos ahora mismo?

—¿Por qué? —pregunta ella, claramente confundida.

—Porque —le digo—, tenemos que sacarnos de encima un pequeño _problema_.

Poco más tarde, después de que Peeta acabe de comer con entusiasmo para mantener a Katniss contenta, ella va río abajo a lavarse un poco con una expresión de amargura en la cara. Está tratando de resolver qué hacer con Peeta, y lo sé. No sabemos cuánto tiempo le queda, o cuánto van a durar estos Juegos. Él podría morir si ella no hace esto. No ayudará tampoco a convencer a la audiencia de su "amor" por él si ella no se lanza a esta misión posiblemente suicida.

—Buenos, Preciosa, esto debería ayudarte —murmuro, apretando el botón para enviarle un regalo. Flota delante de ella graciosamente, y casi creo que no lo ve. Entonces sus ojos siguen lentamente la trayectoria del regalo, y ella salta excitadamente a recogerlo. Un poco _demasiado _excitadamente.

Debe creer que es el antídoto. Afortunadamente ella lo revisa primero y comprueba qué es _realmente_. Es común en el Distrito 12. Es un medio de ayudar a aliviar el dolor que acompaña a varias enfermedades.

O, en este caso, es un modo de hacer que alguien que está siendo insufriblemente difícil caiga dormido.

—Dulces sueños, Peeta —susurro silenciosamente para mí, escuchando con atención cuando los comentaristas discuten el regalo que acabo de enviarle a Katniss.

Ella lo mezcla con un puñado de bayas aplastadas y se lo lleva a Peeta al interior de la caverna, diciéndole que le trajo un regalo. El chico debe creer que Katniss decidió jugar limpio llegado este punto, y abre la boca sin vacilar, para que ella siga contenta al verlo comer.

—Son dulces como el jarabe —dice él, cuando ella le da la última cucharada—. Jarabe —repite lentamente, comprendiendo la verdad.

Trata de escupir, pero no puede. Veloz como un rayo, Katniss tapa con la mano la boca y nariz de él, y Peeta no puede sino tragar. Trata de apartarse de ella y vomitar las bayas, pero es demasiado tarde. Mientras pierde la conciencia, mira a Katniss con cara de sentirse completamente traicionado. Expresión que siento dirigida a mí, por ponerla en peligro para salvar la vida de él.

_Me agradecerás luego, chico_, pienso para mí, tomando un tranquilizador trago de mi no tan satisfactoria botella de plástico.

—¿Quién era que no podía mentir, Peeta? —susurra ella mientras le limpia el jugo de las bajas del mentón.

Él no puede oírla, pero ése no es el punto. El resto de Panem sí puede. La excitación apenas contenida del comentarista explota con este acontecimiento, junto con el resto del Capitolio. Llevan a los psicólogos a analizar la situación, y hasta el Jefe de los Organizador de los Juegos en persona, Seneca Crane, es acribillado a preguntas sobre cómo va a desarrollarse la noche. Finalmente, un equipo de dos personas es enviado a nuestra habitación, y soy elogiado por mi inspiradora forma de pensar tan rápido. La luz de la cámara quema mis ojos cuando corta la relativa penumbra de la habitación.

—¿Cómo cree que Katniss se las apañará contra los otros tributos? —pregunta la mujer de pelo dorado con alegre excitación.

—Es rápida. Es lista. Está rebalsando de suerte. Personalmente creo que mejor sería preguntarse cómo los otros tributos se las arreglarán contra ella —replico, tratando de infundir mis palabras con la arrogancia que tuve en mi juventud. Sonrío a la cámara y le guiño un ojo al Capitolio.

—Parece muy seguro —exhala ella, sus ojos muy abiertos.

—Mi chica no ha decepcionado todavía —digo, rebalsando confianza.

Después de algunas preguntas para Chaff y una sonrisa de Finnick, el grupo se va y nos quedamos solos. Finnick me felicita por mi exitosa actuación, diciendo que "casi me parecí a él". Mientras observo a Katniss preparándose para partir, la fugaz satisfacción de un trabajo bien hecho se desvanece por completo y me quedo con una sensación inquietante.

A partir de ahora, ya no está en mis manos.

Aprieto en sendos puños mis manos vacías y suspiro profundamente.

—Saldrá de ésta —me asegura Chaff.

Es lo que quiero oír, pero de algún modo no puedo convencerme a mí mismo que es verdad. Puedo sentir el vacío detrás de sus palabras, y me giro a mirarlo. Él está mirando sin parpadear a la pantalla de Thresh.

—Ambos saldrán de ésta —digo, haciendo un poco convincente intento de sonar positive.

—¿Y entonces? —pregunta, su voz vacía de toda emoción.

Por toda respuesta, tomo la botella y bebo un trago mientras miro a la atareada figura de Katniss.


	22. Chapter 22

**Mil disculpas por la demora en la actualización, entre asistir a clases y dar clases y trabajar en la tesina, el tiempo no me alcanza para vivir... prometo responder a los reviews del pasado capítulo durante la semana.  
><strong>

**I don't own anything, Suzanne Collins owns it all. - Nada de esto me pertenece, todo esto es de Suzanne Collins y de huckin-cupcakes.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22<br>**

Katniss pasa un par de horas camuflando la cueva, comiendo y preparándose para partir. Los otros tributos están preparándose para el Banquete de modo similar, con una notable excepción. La chica pelirroja del 5 está agachada, inmóvil y vigilando la Cornucopia sin parpadear, igual que estaba cuando me preocupé por mirar una hora atrás. Medio muerta de hambre y sola, la chica está lista para saltar a la acción en el momento en que Claudius dé por abiertas las festividades.

—Sesenta y tres —bosteza Finnick con apenas disimulado aburrimiento, su mentón apoyado en la mano.

Me está volviendo loco. Ha estado contando al azar por al menos una hora y no lo aguanto más.

—Odair, ¿_qué_ estás haciendo exactamente? —ladro, girando mi silla para mirarlo. Nada impresionado, él ni siquiera se mueve.

—Contando las veces que Jengibre parpadea, Abernathy —responde, monótono, sus ojos aún pegados a la pantalla—. Eso es casi la cosa más interesante que estuvo pasando la última hora.

Enarco las cejas y abro la boca para decir algo, lo pienso, sacudo la cabeza, y giro mi silla de vuelta a las pantallas. Iba a decir algo sobre que se está volviendo loco, pero me temo que sonaría un tanto hipócrita. Estamos todos locos aquí. ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar?

—¿Se llama Jengibre? —pregunto, observando la pantalla de Katniss.

Lo veo encogerse de hombres por el rabillo del ojo. Nunca me preocupé por aprender su nombre. La chica del 5 no está exactamente nadando en patrocinadores. Lo adviertes con sólo mirarla. No ha tenido una comida decente desde que Katniss tuvo éxito en volar la comida y ella es seriamente deficiente en habilidades como "cazar" o "encontrar comida". De algún modo, sin embargo, se las arregló para mantenerse con vida. Su sigilo es una definitiva marca a su favor.

Los Organizadores de los Juegos deben pensar igual que Finnick acerca de la falta de acción en el último rato, y encontraron algo con que remediarlo. Al cabo de unos minutos, la pantalla de transmisión en vivo está mostrando imágenes de los Distritos que quedan compitiendo en los Juegos, de las atestadas plazas donde la gente se reúne, preparándose a ver el Banquete que se aproxima. Los reporteros están fuera a toda máquina, hablando con los familiares y amigos de los Tributos que quedan.

Pongo en "mudo" a la pantalla y vuelvo toda mi atención a Katniss, que terminó sus preparaciones y está en estos momentos acostada junto a la forma inerte de Peeta, tratando de descansar antes del gran espectáculo. Debe hacer frío en la Arena, a juzgar de cómo se acurruca junto a él.

—Estoy aquí con la encantadora hermanita de Katniss Ev–

La nasal voz de la periodista, que previamente había sido silenciada, suena fuerte y clara cuando tira hacia adelante a la hermana de Katniss para una entrevista. Doy un respingo y me giro hacia la fuente del sonido. Finnick está sentado, fingiéndose inocente, con el control remoto firmemente agarrado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a mirar cómo ella trata de dormir, Haymitch? —trata de razonar. No le creo.

—No quiero verlo —le gruño —. Dame el control remoto, Odair.

—¿O _qué_, Abernathy? —pregunta con un rastro de sonrisa socarrona. _Vamos, atrévete, viejo_, parece decir su cara.

—Entonces, Rue, ¿cómo te sientes acerca del progreso de tu hermana en los Juegos hasta ahora? —pregunta la periodista. Hago lo posible por no meterme los dedos en los oídos y empezar a tararear.

—Odair.

—¿Haymitch?

—Dámelo.

—Creo que no.

—No sé cómo sucede, pero segundos después Finnick tiene mi cabeza sujeta en una llave, con sangre fluyendo de su nariz y cayendo en mi cara. Mi puño duele, y trato de librarme de su agarre, fallando miserablemente contra la fuerza del hombre más joven.

—No. Quiero. Verlo —jadeo, tratando de ignorar el audio mientras miro al suelo.

—¿Qué te contó tu hermana, antes de irse? —pregunta alegremente la periodista.

—Ella dijo que ganaría. Que volvería a casa —responde la niña tímidamente—. Yo sé que ella lo hará.

Dejo de forcejar y Finnick me suelta. Nos miramos fijamente el uno al otro, sin palabras, mientras otro periodista entrevista a la familia de Thresh en el Distrito 11.

—Son gente real, sabes —dice Finnick después de un minuto, limpiándose la sangre de la cara con la camisa—. Tiene familias y futuros allá en casa.

—Lo sé —respondo, frotándome mi mano adolorida.

Sólo tengo por costumbre no pensar demasiado en eso. Cuanto menos sepa sobre ellos, mejor. Es más fácil vivir con la culpa si no sé nada sobre sus vidas o la gente que los espera si no ganan. O si _ganan_. No todos nosotros hemos sido condicionados como los Distritos Profesionales a creer que estos Juegos son algo honorable que revivir sin remordimiento en los años siguientes, o que viviremos felices por siempre en piscinas de dinero sin culpa alguna.

—A veces es bueno que te recuerden de por qué estás tratando de permanecer sobrio —se encoge de hombros él, alcanzándome el control remoto de regreso.

No digo nada. En cambio, me echo atrás y miro a Katniss, que está completamente despierta. Puede estar preparada para el Banquete, ¿pero estará alguna vez preparada para lo que le espera fuera de la Arena?

Si pudiese darle un consejo ahora mismo, le diría que permaneciera tan alejada de movimientos rebeldes como le sea físicamente posible. Le diría que si valora la vida de su madre y hermana, necesita jugar los Juegos limpiamente desde ahora. No más flores. No más flechas apuntadas a los Organizadores de los Juegos. Sólo tiene que pretender que está enamorada de Peeta, matar a los restantes Tributos, y regresar a casa con su hermana. Oh, y que se case con el hijo del panadero, sólo para estar seguros. Que tenga algunos hijos que estarán a merced de los Juegos.

Entonces, a empezar todo de nuevo.

¿No sería gracioso, si en un par de décadas, yo fuese mentor de sus hijos?

La botella está justo ahí, y yo la recojo.

Effie y el resto de los Mentores de distritos no Profesionales entran a la habitación cuando Katniss se inclina a darle a Peeta un beso de despedida. La mujer de pelo rosado encaja su silla entre la de Finnick y la mía, suspirando alegremente al ver a los dos enamorados. No entiendo realmente qué es tan romántico acerca de besar a alguien que está básicamente comatoso, pero si hace feliz al Capitolio, estoy completamente a favor.

Ella deja la cueva sin mirar atrás, y una punzada de ansiedad asalta mi estómago sobrio. Antes que pase mucho tiempo, ella y los demás tributos están reunidos alrededor de la apertura de la Cornucopia, todos escondidos, y esperando. El tiempo pasa, lento y ansioso, hasta que una tonalidad rosácea aparece en el horizonte.

Un sonido retumbante rompe el silencio, y cuando se acomoda en su sitio, una solitaria figura sale disparada del interior de la Cornucopia, agarra una mochila de la mesa, y desaparece en la espesura. La chica del 5 estuvo escondida en la Cornucopia todo el tiempo. _¿Cuándo se metió ahí?_, me pregunto. Ni siquiera la vi moverse de su escondite en el bosque. Los tributos deben estar preguntándose lo mismo, ya que están en atónito silencio y ninguno se mueve.

Más importante, Katniss no se movió, y perdió valioso tiempo.

—Corre, Preciosa —murmuro—. Tienes piernas, úsalas.

Como golpeada por un rayo, ella sale disparada hacia el claro.

La chica Profesional, Clove, corre tras ella con un cuchillo aferrado en la mano. Es como estar en la apertura de los Juego de nuevo, sólo que Katniss está metiéndose en más problemas en lugar de alejarse de ellos. Levanta el cuchillo, y apunta a la espalda de Katniss.

Falla.

Katniss lo desvía con su arco, gira, y dispara una fleche en dirección a Clove. Hace contacto, aunque no fatal, y la vuelve más lenta por algunos segundos, permitiéndole a Katniss llegar ilesa hasta la mesa, donde se engancha la mochila con que salvar una vida en su brazo.

—¡Agáchate! —escucho susurrar a Finnick, seguido de un gruñido cuando un segundo cuchillo hace contacto con la frente de Katniss.

Siento las uñas de Effie clavarse en mi brazo, pero sólo tengo ojos para mi tributo, que aún está de pie, aunque tambaleándose y sangrando profusamente, cuando le dispara otra flecha a Clove.

Falla.

Está en el suelo antes de que yo pueda parpadear, la chica más grande aplastándola. La expresión de triunfo en su cara es suficiente para que yo sepa que Katniss no tiene ninguna posibilidad. Es el final. Se acabó. El entumecimiento me carcome cuando comprendo que no puedo hacer nada más que observarla morir, justo igual que al resto. No hay nada ni nadie que pueda salvarla ahora.

—¿Dónde está tu novio, Distrito 12? ¿Aún vive?

—Está por allí, cazando a Cato —escupe ella, antes de gritar por Peeta, que todos sabemos que no va a venir. Incluso ahora, mi chica no se va a rendir sin una pelea, y Clove mira a su alrededor para asegurarse que Peeta no está acechándola por la espalda.

Effie está sollozando silenciosamente a mi lado, y por una vez Finnick está callado. Me siento enfermo. Miro de reojo a Chaff, que coloca una mano en mi hombro, alternando su mirada entre la pantalla de Thresh y la de Katniss. Cuando sus ojos se clavan en Katniss, sigo su mirada horrorizada para observar a Clove abrir su chaquete forradada de cuchillos, eligiendo uno afilado.

—Le prometí a Cato que si me dejaba acabar contigo, le daría a la audiencia un buen espectáculo —ella rueda los ojos cuando Katniss intenta forcejear contra su peso—. Olvídalo, Distrito Doce. Vamos a matarte. Igual que hicimos con tu patética aliada… ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿La que iba por ahí saltando por los árboles? ¿Rue? Bueno, primero Rue, ahora es tu turno, y creo que dejaremos que la naturaleza se encargue del Chico Amoroso. ¿Qué tal suena eso?

El agarre de Chaff en mi hombro se vuelve doloroso, y miro a Thresh, que está de pie, silencioso y cavilando, un poco por detrás de Clove, con furia asesina en sus ojos. Clove está completamente ignorante de esto mientras acaricia la cara de Katniss con la hoja del cuchillo.

—¿Quieres enviarle al Chico Amoroso un último beso? —pregunta, sólo para que la respuesta sea un escupitajo sangriento—. Muy bien, entonces. Empecemos.

Me tenso cuando la cámara hace zoom en la cara de Katniss, pero un milisegundo después el cuchillo desapareció y todo lo que podemos oír son los frenéticos, aterrorizados gritos de la Profesional cuando Thresh la agarra y la arroja al suelo, lejos de Katniss.

—¿Por qué ella no está corriendo? —gime Finnick—. ¿Por qué diablos no está _corriendo_?

Ella está inmóvil del shock cuando la escena se desarrolla ante ella, y yo también. Thresh exige saber qué le pasó a Rue, antes de matar a Clove con un golpe en la cabeza. Cuando se gira hacia Katniss con la roca aún levantada, un escalofrío recorre mi columna y contengo el aliento mientras espero el golpe de gracia. Pero él no la mata.

—¿Qué quiso decir? ¿Acerca de que Rue era tu aliada? —pregunta él, con la roca aún levantada.

—Yo… yo… formamos un equipo. Estallamos los suministros. Intenté salvarla, lo intenté. Pero él llegó primero. Distrito Uno.

—¿Y lo mataste? —pregunta él, demandante.

—Sí. Lo mate. Y la cubrí de flores. Y le canté hasta que se durmió.

—¿Se durmió? —pregunta él con una expresión de dolor.

—Se murió, le canté hasta que se murió. Tu distrito… me envió pan —ella se detiene para limpiarse la nariz y los ojos, y mira a Thresh con la expresión de una chica que sabe que éste es el fin, y que aceptó la derrota—. Hazlo rápido, ¿sí, Thresh?

El agarre de Effie en mi brazo y la mano de Chaff en mi hombro son las únicas cosas que me mantienen estable mientras miro a la pantalla, donde el conflicto del próximo paso a dar se refleja en el rostro de Thresh. Por fin, increíblemente, él baja la roca.

—Sólo esta vez, te dejo ir. Por la niñita. Tú y yo, estamos iguales. No nos debemos nada. ¿Entiendes?

Mientras Katniss sale corriendo, Chaff y yo nos miramos fijamente, boquiabiertos. Eso realmente pasó. Thresh rompió las reglas tácitas al mostrar piedad. Si gana, esto le costará. Fue bastante malo que Katniss cubriera a Rue de flores, y peor cuando el Distrito 11 optó por enviarle pan. Pero esto…

—Permítanme recordarles la política de no contacto entre los Mentores —declara un Agente de la Paz desde atrás.

Nuestras miradas se desconectan y nos giramos al unísono. Su arma cargada está apuntando a Chaff, y Chaff rápidamente quita la mano de mi hombro, con una última mirada escrutadora en mi dirección.

Como hay estrictamente ningún contacto entre los Distritos, los Triburos y los Mentores son el único acceso que tenemos el uno al otro. Mientras que amistad borracha captada en una cinta es ignorada por el Capitolio, indeseable comportamiento rebelde no es tolerado. Con la acción de Thresh, la relación entre los Distrito 11 y 12 en estos Juegos justo aumentó de encantadora camaradería a peligrosa catástrofe. Tener aliados de otro Distrito si no eres un Profesional no está bien visto, pero perdonarle a alguien la vida directamente es diferente.

En esencia, esto significa que Chaff y yo estamos a tres segundos de ser cacheados si no mantenemos las distancias de ahora en adelante. Aún insinuar cualquier cosa remotamente _relacionada _a una rebelión podría significar que 11 y 12 necesitarán nuevos Mentores el año que viene. Lo que es gracioso, porque no me he sentido ni un poco rebelde en años. Claro que nos emborrachamos e insultamos al Capitolio. Pero los dos siempre fuimos lo suficientemente inteligentes como para parar antes de decir cualquier cosa peligrosa, como "deberíamos empezar una rebelión". Somos sólo los amargados queridos borrachos, e interpretamos bien nuestra parte.

Mientras observo a Katniss regresar a la cueva e inyectar a Peeta, no me siento feliz ni victorioso, y no estoy regodeándome en el hecho que aún está viva. Todo lo que siento es una premonitoria sensación de pavor, y espero que ninguno de nuestros tributos haga ninguna otra cosa estúpida antes de que estos Juegos acaben.

Miro de vuelta a la cámara, e intento enviarle a Seneca un mensaje silencioso.

_Voy a comportarme. _

_En serio. _


	23. Chapter 23

**La historia no me pertenece, sino a huckin-cupcakes, traduzco cuando puedo y sin fines de lucro... y ya los dejo con la historia. **

**Para quien le interese, escribí un pequeño outtake de este argumento principal. Pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23<strong>

Mis tributos pasan las siguientes horas fuera del foco de las cámaras, ya que la mayor parte de las imágenes se concentran en Thresh y Cato. Cato obviamente quiere el contenido de su mochila, y Thresh no sabe qué hay en la mochila de su enemigo porque aún no fue capaz de detenerse el tiempo necesario para mirar. Cato está todo el tiempo persiguiéndolo, yendo en estampida a través del pastizal con una siempre furiosa mueca en su rostro. Me recuerda al tributo caníbal que tuvimos hace unos años atrás, y me pregunto si estará teniendo delirantes pensamientos acerca de arrancarle el corazón a Thresh y comérselo.

Realmente ya no sé ni qué día es. No sé cuándo fue la última vez que cerré los ojos para dormir, o cuándo desperté. El café sigue al vino en rápida sucesión, mientras oscilo entre la duermevela y la vigilia, mareos y tensión. Tengo que repetirme todo el tiempo que podré dormir una vez que los Juegos acaben, y que mis tributos me necesitan. Por un tiempo, mis ojos parecen no poder enfocarse. En un punto soy vagamente consciente de Effie pinchándome en la espalda y contándome en esa alegre voz tan suya de uñas sobre un pizarrón que Peeta y Katniss están reuniendo más patrocinadores, pero tal vez es algo que soñé mientras estuve sentado aquí frente a la pared de pantallas.

Estoy preocupado por Katniss, considerando que está tirada en un charco de su propia sangre de buen tamaño, pero una rápida revisión de sus signos vitales me muestra que no está en peligro de morir en ningún momento cercano. Las heridas en la cabeza tienden siempre a sangrar más que las otras. Definitivamente luce peor de lo que es, y estoy bastante seguro que Effie está quedándose afuera de la habitación así no tiene que mirarlo.

Peeta aún está fuera de juego, incapaz de hacer nada para ayudar a su salvadora. Aparentemente ese jarabe era un poco más fuerte de lo que creí. Afortunadamente, sin embargo, mis chicos sólo necesitan algo de tiempo, y Cato y Thresh convenientemente nos lo están dando. Desafortunadamente, viene a un costo para Chaff, cuyos ojos estuvieron pegados a la pantalla de su tributo desde que Thresh salvó la vida de Katniss. Me gustaría decir algo, pero no sé qué. _¿Gracias por tener un tributo que no fue y mató al mío cuando tuvo la perfecta oportunidad?_ No suena exactamente como algo que alguien diría en voz alta. Me gustaría ofrecerle un trago, pero él no bebió desde que Rue murió. No sé realmente qué _hacer_, y me conformo con abrir otra botella de vino reenvasado para compartir con Finnick.

La puerta de la habitación se abre con tal fuerza que golpea contra la pared, y miro hacia atrás para ver a Johanna entrando como un vendaval a la habitación con una silla enfrente a ella y un dúo de Agentes de la Paz atrás de ella. Están volviéndose más numerosos últimamente. Dependiendo del Mentor, parece que todos tienen uno o dos consigo. Hasta a Chaff y a mí nos otorgan un par. Johanna se sienta junto a Chaff mientras mira estoicamente a las pantallas en frente de ella con brazos cruzados.

—Bueno, hola para ti también —establece Finnick, mirándola por sobre el respaldo de su silla.

Ella está silenciosa unos momentos, y entonces pone los ojos en blanco, girándose de vuelta a la pantalla. Johanna usualmente no es tan callada, lo que me hace sentir un poco intranquilo. Normalmente ella estaría chillándole a Finnick por mirarla raro. Es muy áspera para ser una mujer tan joven.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Haymitch? —Johanna finalmente rompe el silencio, girando a fulminarme con la mirada.

No sé qué tipo de respuesta quiere de mí, de modo que no digo nada, pero giro mi cabeza para mirarla directo a los ojos.

—Cato, Jengibre, Katniss y Peeta —ella marca cada uno con un dedo y levanta cuatro dedos—. Sabes a dónde va esto, ¿verdad? Katniss y Peeta, los dos últimos de pie. Oh, pero imagínate cómo va a llorar la audiencia cuando Claudius Templesmith anuncie que sólo uno de ellos puede ganar.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunto.

Sé de qué está hablando, pero estuve más preocupado por llevar a mis tributos a salvo hasta el final. No quiero pensar acerca de si el cambio de reglas llegó para quedarse o no. Desde que Chaff mencionó que parece un final poco probable ni bien oímos de esto, estuve tratando de no pensar en esto. Parece uno de los trucos mentales a los que les gusta someternos, pero no estoy listo para aceptarlo como verdad. Ahora Johanna entró como un vendaval y me lo echó en cara, para que todo el mundo lo vea. Aparto la vista de ella con el pretexto de ver cómo están mis tributos, tratando de no pensar en sus palabras. Quisiera que se callara.

—No van a cambiar las reglas por tus estúpidos Tributos —dice ella con enojo, alzando las manos al cielo—. Deja de complacer la audiencia y envíale a Katniss un cuchillo para matar a ese melindroso idiota enamorado antes de que sea muy tarde. Ella sólo está siguiéndole la corriente porque _quieres_ que ella lo haga, pero alguien necesita detener esto _ahora_.

Sé a qué se refiere. Ella cree que Katniss se está ablandando, y pasando demasiado tiempo con Peeta. Si el final llega a ser entre ellos dos, estoy seguro que tendrá dudas sobre matarlo. Son del mismo Distrito, después de todo. Tomo aire profundamente y lo dejo escapar lentamente. Decisiones, decisiones. Bebo otro sorbo antes de devolverle la botella a Finnick. Johanna me está mirando expectante.

—No voy a hacer eso.

—Pero–

—No.

Quisiera decirle que lo _piense_ un poco. _Peeta_ es la razón por la que la multitud ama a Katniss. Peeta la hace lucir como más de lo que es. ¿Acaso Johanna no lo entiende? Si alguien convence a Katniss de matarlo, ¿qué pasa entonces? Prefiero tenerlos a ambos vivos hasta el final y que decidan entre ellos quién sale vivo, antes que tener a la audiencia del Capitolio clamando por la sangre de ella.

—_¡Deja de hacer de esto un maldito espectáculo! _—me grita ella, dando un puñetazo en el apoyabrazos de su silla—. ¡Eres un grandísimo _idiota_!

—Dime algo que no sepa, querida. Voy a hacer lo que quiera con mis tributos, y como sin duda recordarás, parece que hoy por hoy estoy haciendo un mejor trabajo siendo mentor que tú —replico, sin decir explícitamente que sus tributos llevan mucho tiempo muertos—. Además, no nos metimos en todo este lío de salvarlo sólo para matarlo.

—Cerdo condescendiente —replica ella, cruzando sus brazos y echando humo en silencio.

Noto que no deja la habitación, lo que sólo puede significar que encontró alguna lógica en mi explicación. O tal vez sólo quiere quedarse para irritarme otro poco. Johanna siempre es fácil de enojar, pero ella no tiene la energía necesaria para mantenerse así por mucho tiempo. Finnick estira el brazo por entre las sillas para alcanzarle la botella, que ella reluctantemente acepta.

Peeta es quien tiene el control ahora, ya sea que él lo crea o no. Unirse a los Profesionales fue su idea. Salvar a Katniss de Cato fue su idea. Él fue quien coerció a Katniss de unirse a él desde el principio. Diablos, si hasta ser apuñalado fue una buena (aunque involuntaria) movida de su parte, porque Katniss lució espectacular salvando su vida. Afortunadamente, hasta ahora Katniss se estuvo comportando, y ella está más convincente que nunca interpretando su parte como una trágica heroína enamorada. La audiencia la ama. Pero sólo en tanto Peeta esté ahí. Ella perdería toda simpatía si le clavara un cuchillo en la espalda, y los Organizadores de los Juegos no dudarían si tuviesen la oportunidad de liquidarla. Ella ya los irritó lo suficiente como para que sea una posibilidad, pero si haces feliz a la multitud, sigues vivo. A fin de cuentas, es realmente el Capitolio quien decide quién gana. Si el Capitolio no está contento con quien lleva la delantera, hace falta sólo un "accidente" para terminar con las chances de un tributo de ganar.

Temprano por la tarde, Peeta regresa aún medio grogui al mundo de los vivos. Una vez que recuerda qué pasó para ponerlo en ese estado, sus ojos se abren de golpe con horror y se sienta rápidamente, como alguien despertando de una pesadilla. Katniss está a pocos centímetros de él, aún rodeada de salpicaduras de su propia sangre, ahora coagulada entre la tierra. Me pregunto qué está pasando por su cabeza cuando miro a su cara, donde cruzan sombras de emociones.

Miedo.

Traición.

Gratitud.

Él le revisa la respiración y el alivio es evidente en su cara una vez que determina que ella aún vive. Aunque luce peor de lo que es, apuesto a que ella lo sentirá cuando despierte. Pero eso no sucederá por un rato. Está indudablemente inconsciente, y no mueve un músculo cuando Peeta estira la mano para quitar un mechón de cabello manchado de sangre de su cara.

Peeta sacude la cabeza. Murmura "Haymitch" mientras se reclina hacia atrás en la pared de la cueva. El tono es acusatorio, pero él aún está vivo, y Katniss sobrevivió al día, de manera que estoy seguro que él me perdonará. Sé que le prometí que trabajaríamos juntos para llevar a Katniss a casa, pero no creo que él comprenda qué importante es él.

No creo que me odie por esto, pero estoy seguro de que tendremos un cruce de palabras si volvemos a vernos algún día. Él es demasiado abnegado para su propio bien. No es frecuente que consigas un tributo así, y cuando los tienes, no ganan. Katniss y yo hubiésemos podido darle unas cuantas lecciones de cómo ser egoístas, dada la oportunidad.

Suspira resignado. Lo hecho, hecho está, y no tiene sentido estar enojado por eso, ¿no? Desde luego, Katniss tendrá unos raspones (que estoy seguro que él mencionará si me llegara a ver de nuevo), pero a la larga, tendrá que reconocer que hicimos lo correcto. Es una ventaja para Katniss tenerlo aún consumiendo oxígeno junto con el resto de nosotros. Ella es la estrella ahora mismo, pero aún necesita a Peeta para sacar a relucir, para que la audiencia lo vea, su lado humano. Sin él, ella es una fantástica competidora en la parte física, pero sin intrigante historia humana para respaldarla y que haga a la gente estar de su lado. Rue sacó a relucir eso con toda fuerza, pero necesita a Peeta para mantenerlo andando. No creo que sea difícil para él interpretar su parte. Es obvio que se preocupa por ella. Tengo la esperanza que Johanna esté equivocada. Tengo la esperanza que los dos puedan regresar. Por más que sé que ella tiene razón.

Él trata de cuidar a Katniss lo mejor que puede, pero siendo realistas, no tiene muchos recursos disponibles. Le limpia la sangre de la cabeza y revuelve el botiquín del chico del Distrito 1 en busca de una venda, antes de cuidadosamente ubicar la bolsa de dormir sobre ella. Eventualmente él se sienta junto a ella, mirándola como si pudiese despertarla con la mente.

Me giro a mirar la pantalla de Thresh. Perdió a Cato por ahora y está acostado en un matorral de pasto grueso, sin atreverse a moverse o hacer ruido. Cato aún está en el área, pero la ira sólo puede llevarlo adelante por un tiempo, y necesita descansar. Él, también, se recuesta en el pasto alto, respirando agitado, la espada levantada por seguridad.

—Quisiéramos recordarles la política de no contacto entre Mentores.

La voz viene del otro lado de la habitación. Johanna se aparta de Chaff con un bufido, deteniendo su silla a un metro de él.

—Sí, porque _obviamente _una palmadita en su hombro cuando su tributo está en grave peligro significa que estoy tratando de contarle que mi Distrito está rebelándose y que él debería unirse a la fiesta.

Silencio.

Entonces, sin una palabra, Johanna tiene los rifles de siete Agentes de la Paz apuntados a ella.

—¿Qué, no se puede hacer un chiste? —pregunta Chaff. Pero no hay humor en su voz. En cambio hay un reborde de miedo. Me mira interrogante. _¿Qué hago?_, parece preguntarme.

—¿Van a matarme? —les pregunta Johanna, en voz mortalmente baja, poniéndose de pie para proporcionar un blanco más claro—. Háganlo entonces. Los reto a que lo hagan. No tienen poder sobre mí. De hecho, mi Distrito _está _rebelándose. Vengan y únanse a la fiesta —añade, girándose hacia nosotros.

Nadie se mueve, y juro que casi puedo oír los engranajes girando en la cabeza de Seneca Crane, pensando en qué debería hacer. El tiempo está congelado por lo que parecen horas, hasta que un dardo sale disparado de la pared y se le clava a Johanna en el cuello.

—Son todos unos cobardes —alcanza a decir, antes de perder la conciencia y caer inmóvil al suelo.

Finnick está mirando a Johanna con horrorizada fascinación cuando es sacada de la habitación por un par de Agentes de la Paz, pero trato de parecer indiferente. No estoy seguro si está metida en un problema grave, o si sólo es un escarmiento. De cualquier manera, no creo que la dejen regresar aquí pronto.

Los tres que quedamos intercambiamos miradas, y regresamos la atención a las pantallas.

Rebelión es lo último que quiero en mi mente.


	24. Chapter 24

**No tengo excusa ni perdón por la tremenda demora… excepto mencionar que tuve una mudanza, medio cielorraso caído en mi dormitorio, exámenes finales, un incendio (una habitación quedó medio destruida, y el resto de la casa, cubierto de hollín), inundación en la mitad de la casa, Navidad y Año Nuevo con visitas, un perro viejito y enfermo… sí, estuve un tanto atareada.**

**Una vez más, los personajes y la trama son de Suzanne Collins, la redacción pertenece a huckin-cupakes, yo sólo traduzco. **

* * *

><p>Respecto a la fenomenal portada que el fic luce ahora, se la debemos a <strong>Dani-vg9806<strong>. Al respecto, ella explica:

"La idea de este Fan-Art fue interpretar por el dibujo literalmente, el nombre de la novela. Y como se llama A TRAVÉS DEL OJO[...], bueno, lo dibuje en sentido literal. Por ser tan pequeño no se nota, o se nota muy poco, pero en la pupila del ojo vemos varios cuadros con dibujos pequeños dentro de cada uno de estos cuadros. Estos cuadros son las pantallas del cuarto de los Mentores y los pequeños dibujos muestran a los diferentes tributos... En un cuadro podemos ver a dos profesionales, bajo una carpa al lado de la pila de suministros. En otro cuadro vemos a Rue con la lanza en su pecho, en otro vemos una de las fogatas de Rue y Katniss, en otro en la esquina vemos la cornucopia (la de la película), y en otro, muy en la esquina a duras penas visible, a Thresh en medio de un campo de trigo. El tiempo de estos cuadros no es el mismo, hay cosas de antes y después, pero no recuerdo muy bien que pasaba simultáneamente en esta parte del libro. Ahora, las situaciones pueden estar diferentes al libro, pero es más porque me guié de la película, puesto a que el libro no lo he leído en un buen tiempo, y mi memoria tiene a fallar."

¡Gracias por tu tiempo y tu arte, Dani!

* * *

><p><strong>Recapitulando:<strong>

En el último capítulo, Peeta despertó por fin de la dosis de jarabe somnífero que Katniss le había hecho tragar para ir a buscar la cura de la septicemia en el Banquete y atendió las heridas de Katniss.

Johanna le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Chaff, que está teniendo que ver cómo Cato persigue casi sin descanso a Thresh; los Agentes de la Paz le advirtieron a Johanna que el contacto entre Mentores está prohibido, a lo que ella les respondió que por supuesto esa palmadita significa que su distrito está en plena rebelión y que ella estaba invitando a los demás a unirse a la fiesta.

Chaff trató de minimizar la situación, pero Johanna (por supuesto) no pudo dejar las cosas como estaban, sino que anunció públicamente que el Capitolio no tiene a nadie que usar contra ella y que su distrito efectivamente se estaba rebelando. Un dardo salió disparado de una pared y la dejó inconsciente, no sin que antes ella mascullara que todos los demás (Finnick, Chaff y Haymitch) eran unos cobardes.

Los Agentes de la Paz se llevaron a Johanna a la rastra, nadie sabe a dónde ni a hacerle qué. Haymitch se dice que de momento rebelión es lo último en su mente.

¿De acuerdo hasta ahí? Entonces, vamos al capítulo siguiente:

* * *

><p><em>Johanna.<em>

No puedo imaginarme qué la impulsó a decir algo como eso. Tampoco puedo escapar a la culpa de que yo no hice nada, pero sólo alguien con un deseo suicida trae a colación la idea de una rebelión en los Cuarteles Generales de los Juegos, con los Organizadores de los Juegos cerniéndose sobre botones que pueden causar dolor y muerte en cuestión de segundos, y con Agentes de la Paz portando armas por todo el lugar. Si yo hubiese luchado, probablemente hubiese acabado inconsciente y encerrado también, ¿y qué hubiese pasado entonces con mis Tributos?

Años atrás, alguien del Distrito 10 cometió el error de burlarse de los Organizadores de los Juegos, y si bien él sobrevivió, sus tributos fueron "eliminados" de los Juegos. No he vivido lo suficiente como para saber qué hacen cuando dices algo y ya no tienes tributos que puedan herir. Supongo que no pueden herirte si eres lo suficientemente querible. Entonces la audiencia del Capitolio empezaría a hacer preguntas. Pero eso me hace preguntarme… ¿_es Johanna lo bastante querible_?

No puedo ni hablarle a los otros Mentores de esto, porque no quiero poner nervioso a Seneca. Es frustrantemente irritante, como si me picara en un lugar que no alcanzo a rascarme por mí mismo pero nadie parece dispuesto a ayudarme. Chaff y Finnick han estado completamente silenciosos desde que Johanna fue arrastrada fuera de la puerta, y hasta Effie ha estado inusualmente callada desde su regreso, como si supiera que algo está pasando. Siento las paredes de este lugar cerrándose a mi alrededor y tomo otro trago de mi sustento líquido, tratando de mantener mi cabeza despejada. Lo que sea que le estén haciendo a Johanna, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer por ella. La única gente a la que le puedo ayudar es a mis Tributos. Aprieto los dientes y trato de prestarle atención a mis chicos, conscientemente empujando a Johanna al fondo de mi mente y tratando de convencerme que preguntar por ella sólo lo hará peor. Tal vez, si sólo ignoramos lo que pasó, serán menos duros con ella…

—Haymitch dijo que tomaría trabajo convencerte.

El sonido de la voz de Peeta diciendo mi nombre me saca de mi ensimismamiento, y vuelvo mi atención hacia él. Sólo estuve escuchando con poca atención la conversación, por lo que le toma un minuto a mi cerebro caer en la cuenta qué está pasando en la pantalla en vivo. Que es, que él está hablando de sus sentimientos por ella.

—¿Haymitch? ¿Qué tiene que ver él con esto?

_Más de lo que nunca querrás saber, Preciosa_ pienso para mí, arrancándole la etiqueta a mi última botella. Sé que pasó el último día desangrándose, pero me gustaría que se apurara y regresara al juego. Para ser una chica tan inteligente, para mi gusto a veces ella sólo no es lo bastante rápida en entender qué pasa. Se tira de cabeza en situaciones de vida o muerte sin un segundo pensamiento, pero pedirle que se detenga a pensar es imposible. Conseguir su participación en un romance es como tratar de estrujar sangre de una piedra, y no luce muy genuino si sólo parte de Peeta todo el tiempo, como hasta ahora. Cualquier chica puede besar a un chico, pero Katniss necesita añadir algo de sustancia a esa relación. No luce tan real si las palabras sólo salen de la boca de Peeta. Su parte es maravillosa, seguro, pero la parte de Katniss, tan carente de brillo, deja que desear. Tal vez es porque la participación de Peeta es real, mientras que Katniss sólo está actuando.

—Cato y Thresh, ¿eh? Supongo que es demasiado pedir que simultáneamente se maten el uno al otro —dice Peeta.

Me muevo incómodo en mi silla y miro a Chaff, que aún está mirando a Cato y Thresh con expresión estresada, completamente ignorante de cuanto pasa a su alrededor. Por él estoy hinchando por Thresh, pero definitivamente harías las cosas más fáciles más adelante si los dos se mataran el uno al otro. En las pantallas estuvo teniendo lugar un incansable juego del gato y el ratón, durante horas. Thresh no es capaz de descansar lo suficiente antes de que Cato esté de vuelta siguiéndole la pista, persiguiéndolo por los campos de grano. Cato parece volverse más fuerte y feroz con cada hora que pasa, mientras que Thresh parece agotado, listo para colapsar en cualquier momento, a pesar de su constante caminata. El chico tendrá la contextura de un toro, pero eso no significa que no pueda cansarse como el resto de nosotros. Le falta el puro espíritu que Cato tiene.

—Creo que nos hubiese caído bien Thresh. Creo que en el Distrito Doce hubiese sido nuestro amigo —replica Katniss.

—Esperemos que Cato lo mate, así no tenemos que hacerlo nosotros.

Katniss, que parece tomar todo tan estoicamente, lagrimea, y Peeta le pregunta si siente dolor, pero yo sé la verdad. Thresh le salvó la vida, y la única manera de que ella pueda salir con vida de este lugar es si Thresh pierde la suya. Es fácil vovlerse loco en la Arena si empiezas a pensar acerca de eso. Yo debería saberlo. Deseo que pudiese estar ahí con ella, para decirle que mantenga la cabeza fría y que no piense en nadie más que en ella misma. Eso es imperativo para su supervivencia. Al final del día _todos_ son descartables, mientras no seas tú.

La vulnerabilidad de Katniss sale a la lauz para que todos la vean cuando le dice a Peeta que quiere ir a casa. La debilidad es generalmente mal vista en la Arena, pero si puede recomponerse rápidamente, mostrar emoción humana puede incluso ser beneficioso. Espero que lo sea, al menos. Miro de reojo a Effie, que está aferrada a un pañuelito, y suspiro de alivio. Effie es siempre está pensando lo que el resto del Capitolio está pensando, de manera que si ella piensa que es encantador que Katniss esté perdiendo la razón, hay posibilidades que el resto piense eso también.

Peeta monta guardia mientras Katniss vuelve a dormir, y por un largo rato no hay más sonidos que la lluvia, el susurro de la hierba cuando Cato persigue a Thresh, y el ruido de los Agentes de la Paz cambiando de turno detrás de nosotros. No hay nada más en que pensar que el hecho que Johanna está en una habitación en algún lado, que le están haciendo vaya uno a saber qué, mientras yo estoy acá sano y salvo. A medida que el tiempo pasa esa picazón se vuelve insoportable, y después de tragar el resto de mi botella me giro a mirar la luz parpadeante que indica que estoy siendo filmado. Seneca puede oírme ahora, donde sea que esté en esta maldita prisión. Camino hacia la mitad de la habitación y abro la boca, deseando decirle exactamente lo que pienso.

—Haymitch —advierte Finnick. Puedo oír su advertencia implícita: _tus Tributos, viejo_.

Aprieto los dientes, sabiendo que Finnick tiene razón. Sería jugar con sus vidas decir algo ahora mismo. Sólo porque la audiencia ama a mis chicos no quiere decir que estarán a salvo de la ira de los Organizadores de los Juegos si yo digo algo. Pero no puedo abandonar a Johanna. La estúpida chica necesita a alguien que se preocupe por ella. Estoy parado ahí, mirando a la cámara, sopesando mis opciones.

—Seneca —dice de pronto una voz detrás de mí, con tranquila convicción—. Manda a Johanna de regreso, antes de que nos fuerces a hacer algo estúpido. Hazle saber a Snow que pienso incitar una rebelión yo mismo, si eso es lo que toma.

Me giro, y Chaff está tranquilamente sentado en su silla, mirando al fondo de la habitación sin parpadear. En su pantalla, Thresh aún está abriéndose camino por los campos, como ha estado haciendo por horas, sin saber qye las palabras de su Mentor han sin duda lo han metido en una gran cantidad de problemas con la gente que está controlando su destino.

Acusadoramente fulmino con la mirada a Chaff, y él me devuelve una mirada inexpresiva, antes de girarse de regreso a su pantalla. Es como si él supiera lo que va a pasar, y se hubiese resignado al hecho que su tributo va a morir en la Arena, de una manera u otra. Él sólo está acelerando el proceso. Los Agentes de la Paz no van a tocarlo, no cuando tiene un tributo que usar en contra de él.

Y aquí estoy, de pie en medio de la habitación, luciendo como un absoluto cobarde. Da igual, Chaff, les hizo saber lo que pensamos, y si yo añadiera algo sería convertir innecesariamente en objetivos a mis Tributos, ¿no? Pero no puedo quedarme callado, ¿o sí? No puedo dejar a Chaff solo poniéndole el cuerpo a las balas sin más.

—Siéntate, 'Mitch —murmura Chaff.

—Pero–

—Abernathy —salta él, señalando con la cabeza a la pantalla donde Katniss está durmiendo—. _Siéntate. _

Le lanzo una última mirada amenazante a la luz parpadeante antes de regresar a mi asiento. Finnick me pasa la botellla y la tomo, echándome atrás en la butaca para observar a mis tributos. Thresh estará muerto lo bastante pronto, y aunque Chaff aún tiene un ojo puesto en su pantalla, intermitentemente mira hacia mi parte de la pared de pantallas, centrándose en Katniss.

Después de una hora mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Chaff mirando a Katniss, giro mi cabeza por completo, para hacerle saber que sé lo que está haciendo. Encuentro los cansados ojos de un hombre que he conocido por 23 años, y puedo ver el mensaje que hay en ellos tan claro como la luz del día.

_No la dejes perder, Haymitch. _


	25. Chapter 25

**En el último capítulo: **los Agentes de la Paz se habían llevado a Johanna tras dispararle un dardo tranquilizante después de que ella anunciara que el Distrito 7 se había rebelado y estaba luchando contra el Capitolio. Haymitch, aterrado por lo que podría estar pasándole en ese momento, estuvo a punto de confrontar a los Organizadores de los Juegos a través de las cámaras de vigilancia, cuando Chaff se le adelantó y les ordenó a los Organizadores de los Juegos que mandaran a Johanna de regreso o él mismo iniciaría una rebelión, aún sabiendo que eso atentaba contra las probabilidades que su tributo, Thresh, tenía de ganar.

**Capítulo 25**

Johanna es enviada de regreso con nosotros en menos de una hora, luciendo pálida y agotada. Tiene líneas rojas en los brazos que parecen marcas de quemaduras, pero cuando me ve mirando los cruza y trata de ocultar la evidencia. No le han hecho nada a Thresh aún, lo que me hace sospechar que están planeando algo gordo. Tal vez están esperando a que haya una audiencia más numerosa. O tal vez han decidido dejar pasar este comentario de Chaff. Mirando de reojo a los tensos Agente de la Paz, sin embargo, eso parece más un deseo que una probabilidad.

— ¿Estás bien? —Finnick le pregunta a Johanna y ella asiente secamente, su boca firmemente cerrada hasta que él le pasa la botella. Lo que sea que le hayan hecho, ella está actuando de manera completamente opuesta a como lo hacía apenas unas horas antes. Me preocupa, pero no quiero hacerle preguntas que lleven a una nueva confrontación con los Organizadores de los Juegos.

— Me pregunto qué tendríamos que hacer para que Haymitch nos mande algo de pan.

De nuevo, la voz de Peeta me llama de regreso a la Arena, y bufo. _Un poco de química de tu princesa de hielo sería un buen inicio,_ pienso para mí. Katniss sabe qué hacer. Un beso equivale a una olla de caldo. Una historia sobre cuánto ella lo ama te consigue algo más. Anunciar tu imperecedero amor por el chico panadero equivale a ganar el juego. Diablos, si ella le propusiera matrimonio apuesto a que sería declarada Presidente por la enamorada audiencia.

Peeta admite de mala gana que dado que los dos aún están vivos, parece que Katniss hizo lo correcto al salvarle la vida, pero se enoja cuando ella insiste que _hizo _lo correcto, porque él cree que ella no debería morir por él. _Vamos, Katniss_, pienso para mí, presionando mis manos contra mis sienes y mirando fijamente la pantalla, como si pudiese transmitirle mis pensamientos desde millas y millas de distancia, _muerde el cebo, preciosa, y dile cuánto te gusta, y cómo no puedes soportar vivir otro día sin él a tu lado. _

— Tal vez no lo hice por mí, Peeta, ¿alguna vez lo pensaste? Tal vez no eres el único que… que se preocupa por… qué pasaría si…

Mientras ella busca las palabras yo me agarro la cabeza en frustración, tirándome del pelo hasta que duele. Estoy sentado en el borde de mi asiento mientras ella tartamudea las palabras. _Escúpelo, preciosa. Eso es, sabes qué decir, sólo dilo. _

— ¿Si qué, Katniss? — pregunta Peeta en un susurro, montando un maravilloso escenario para ella, como si él hubiese planeado todo esto. Todo lo que ella tiene que hacer ahora es darle una respuesta femenina y locamente enamorada, y yo le enviaré un banquete.

— Ése es exactamente el tipo de tópico que Haymitch me dijo que evitara.

No. Haymitch _no _le dijo que evitara ese tipo de tópico. Dejo escapar un grito de frustración, levantándome de la silla y casi emprendiéndola a golpes contra la pantalla de pura irritación. "¡Mierda!" bramo, dejando escapar una serie de insultos tan coloridos como para tenerme censurado con 'bips' para los delicados oídos de la audiencia de Capitolio. Pateo la silla a través del piso y arrojo una botella de plástico vacía contra la pantalla, donde meramente rebota en vez de darme el satisfactorio tintineo del vidrio roto. "¡A la mierda con todo!". ¿Por qué Effie no pudo haber elegido el nombre de un tributo más inteligente de ese gran bol de vidrio? Honestamente, la chica tuvo la _perfecta oportunidad _de apuntarse unos valiosos puntos con los televidentes, y no hubo forma de metérselo en su malditamente dura cabeza.

— Uh, ¿Haymitch? — Finnick me llama, señalando a la pantalla, donde mis tributos están comiéndose la boca mutuamente.

Respirando pesadamente recupero el control remoto, que acabó al otro lado de la habitación durante mi berrinche. Vuelvo atrás la grabación, que muestra que fue Peeta quien instigó el beso; estoy reluctantemente de acuerdo en aceptar que es mejor que nada. Al menos esta noche no es una completa pérdida, a pesar de que Katniss está siendo tan cabeza dura.

— Effie — digo una vez que me calmé— , necesito que me organices un regalo de patrocinadores. Un festín. No me importa qué es, cualquier cosa. Sólo asegúrate de que sea comible, y algo sustancial. Gasta todo en él si tienes que, y asegúrate que sea algo que a _Katniss _le guste.

Estoy seguro de que empezarán a discutir sus sentimientos eventualmente, y quiero darle el incentivo para seguir adelante cuando lo hagan.


End file.
